Irish Reel Reloaded
by Irish Reel
Summary: In few years, Kira made the world fall into total darkness. Some people fought for freedom and justice but, no matter their efforts, things changed forever. After the age of death a new turn of events might transform Kira into a real God. Life. Sequel to Irish Reel.
1. Zombie

**Hi guys! Hope you are going to like this. Please fav/follow/review it's nice to know your opinions!**

 **Thanks for reading㈍9**

* * *

 _Stop, calme un peu les choses_

 _Là, tu réalises_

 _Que tout n'est pas si rose_

 _T'es parano_

 _Manipulé par un autre_

 _Tu n'es pas si différent des autres_

 _T'as commis des fautes_

 _Chacun ses défauts_

 _T'es parano_

 __Maître Gims__

* * *

July 2011, Tokyo

\- Aizawa PoV -

"So what's the big discovery Matsuda?"

I glare at my friend as he collects a ridiculous amount of papers and graphics.

Since the end of the Kira case we all made our way upward the ranks. Being the men who stopped the most dangerous serial killer of all times somehow did good to our careers. I myself can say so, as I became a top head in the force. But there's a difference in heating a seat and feeling like you earned it. In truth we all made very little to deserve this. Most of the merits in stopping Light, namely Kira, belong to Nate. We just played along. Honestly, I cannot help myself from thinking that we actually helped Kira in a certain way. If we didn't insist in believing that Light was innocent maybe things would have finished earlier and in a better way.

However, even if these thoughts hunt me, it doesn't seem to be same for everyone.

Matsuda in primis.

Maybe he learned something from the experience of two years ago, but not enough. He is totally convinced that he is where he is thanks to his own ability. Ok, he put his life at the stake to catch Kira but, being a cop, he did nothing out of the ordinary.

He nonetheless is one of my best friends, but I must hold my tongue when he starts acting like the best detective in the world.

"Thank you Aizawa. I reunited all of us in here because there is an important matter that we shall discuss together"

"What is it. We would like you to say what's this big thing. Quit being so mysterious!"

I smile listening to Ide. He has always been good in speaking his mind.

"Fine. I have just finished elaborating the stats about the first semester of this year. I called you here because the crime rate in 2011 has risen again"

"Matsuda we already expected negative figures. It was the same last year. After that Kira stopped killing, people started committing crimes all over again. The crime rate is going to rise for awhile and eventually it's going to stabilize again. It takes time"

I don't like to speak like a written book, but this is the only way to keep Matsuda at ease in these occasions.

"I know that Aizawa. But the crime rate this year was quite out of the ordinary. And, forgive me for not allowing you to complain again, I considered figures older than November 2003. Namely data regarding the world before Kira"

"Looks like you made your research this time, then. Com'on we are all ears", I joke.

"Compared to the first semester of 2003, the crime rate increased of 514.09%"

The room is filled by a heavy silence. I want to ask Matsuda if he made the right calculations, but I know he did. Maybe his ego is a bit built up, but he is actually good in certain things.

"This might be a counter effect of Kira's disappearance...maybe people feel more free and have less restraints than ever before"

"That's a point Ide. We might have not considered the psychological variables"

I take a deep breath and start to think some way to stop this degeneration.

"I am sorry guys...I... I have not finished yet..."

I stare at Matsuda, unusually hesitant. I am not uccostumed to see him like this anymore.

"Please go on then. I guess that here comes the big discovery you were talking about"

"Sort of, yeah...I allowed myself to do some further research on my own. I analyzed some random closed cases from last semester. Here are three examples coming from the sampling that caught my attention"

I take a look at the papers and the pictures that Matsuda is passing me.

The first file regards a middle aged man guilty of pedophilia.

The second one is about a woman who ran an international prostitution ring.

The last one centers on a young man, a hobos slaughterer.

"I remember these. What is disturbing you Matsuda?"

"You don't really remember these people. Neither I did when I heard about them few months ago"

"What do you mean?"

"When I put the pictures of the first two criminals in the database for facial recognition no interesting data appeared. But the third one committed suicide in jail, after being arrested, and I had to upload his picture on the deceased database"

I don't like the turn this discussion is taking. What the heck Matsuda ran into?

"What did you find out?"

"He died twice. Once this year, but also in 2006"

"Did he fake his death to troll Kira?"

"No. In both occasions he was proved to be dead by the penitentiary authorities"

"There must be some mistake in the software. People don't resuscitate"

"I also uploaded the pictures of the other two. They both died in 2004. But right now they are alive and healthy in jail. I interrogated them in secret. No mistake they are the same persons appearing in the deceased database. Check yourselves if you want"

Matsuda is right. Being sure that they were dead I didn't think about those people. But I remember them now. Light killed them.

"How is this possible?! Nobody noticed that criminals supposed to be corpses are running around doing as they please?!"

"Ide...the workload of the force is unbearable. +515% is no joke. I'm not surprised that nobody ever ran a check in the deceased database"

I have to admit that this is embarassing. But it is also unbelievable.

"I know this is crazy guys, but this time I really am 100% sure of what I say. I didn't believe it myself and waited to collect enough data before stating something so ridiculous out aloud...this is only a sampling though..."

"You did a good job Matsuda. What I don't understand is something else..."

Yes, Matsuda actually made a great discovery. But there is someone else out there who is supposed to have discovered this already...

"You mean Near. I mean...L?"

I turn to face Mogi. He was silent as usual but he's on my same lenght.

"Yes. He's not the kind of guy to miss out something like this"

"Maybe he is so focused in arresting folks left and right that he didn't realize shit!"

Here is Matsuda back for us. His smart parenthesis is already closed.

"I am more than convinced that he wants to leave us out of this"

"But he asked for our support in many occasions lately..."

"This is no regular case. Listen..."

I am in charge now. Despite how unattractive this situation might seem I must take action. Now.

"...I want you to upload all the pictures of all the criminals whose names were written in the Death Note on the regular database. Tell me how many of them seem to have committed a crime after 2010"

This sounds crazy. But three criminals appear to be taken back to life. Even if L doesn't think that this is our business I cannot disregard what's going on. I cannot turn away.


	2. No surprises

_A heart that's full up like a landfill_

 _A job that slowly kills you_

 _Bruises that won't heal_

 _You look so tired and unhappy_

 _Bring down the government_

 _They don't, they don't speak for us_

 _I'll take a quiet life_

 _A handshake of carbon monoxide_

 __Radiohead__

* * *

\- Aizawa PoV -

"What I am saying Sir., is that the first criminals being revived this year were all Amaricans or committed serious crimes in the Usa. The nationality has high statistical significance"

I try to put some reason in the man in front of me. After a whole month of investigation we noticed that the the first criminals to be revived were all in this country. There must be a reason. As if someone decided to bring them back just by looking at the American news. This cannot be a coincidence considering that most of the victims of Kira were Japanese.

"Most of the crimes committed in this country, Mr. Aizawa, have world resonance. Your theory has no foundation"

"The same thing doesn't apply to other famous criminals that committed wrongdoings abroad. I insist on this point. They were all revived later, Sir."

How can the head of the Fbi be so stubborn?

"And I insist to say that your theory leaks credibility. People do no get revived. There must be someone altering data in our databases, or stuff like that. If something so crazy would be happening I would expect L to ask for support. Not the Japan police..."

I must resist the urge to slap this man on the face. If it wasn't for the damn bodyguards looking after this man things would have already came at hands.

"Even in that circumstance, I ask your permission to let my man investigate here in the Usa. This matter is affecting Japan as well, and since we believe that investigating in this country will might help us in collecting relevant information, we would appreciate your permission and your support"

"Whatever. Your presence was relevant during the era of Kira. I had already decided to help you. Consider this a personal favor. That means, though, that I am not giving you the full support of the Fbi"

"Even few men and access to your data is enough Sir..."

I really dislike to lick people's asses, but this time is necessary. We cannot even ask Anna to pass us any data. We are still very good friends but she seems to be retired for good from criminal life and we get to see her quite rarely. We need to gather information the regular way.

"I am going to file this operation under the black ops. And forget about having 'few men', you must be content with a couple. They are going to collect data for you and you can use them if you need anything that, as a foreigner, you cannot obtain. Aside that, you have no time limit nor restrictions on information. Aside military and political stuff, as you can understand"

I repeat the words of the Fbi director in my mind. Trying to figure out if there is any point to negotiate. Actually I want to negotiate it all but I cannot ask for too much or I risk to end up empty handed.

"When you say black ops you mean secrect services?"

"I mean black ops, Mr. Aizawa. I have to consider this a covert operation not attributable to the organization carrying it out, namely the Fbi"

This is ridiculous. We are not trying to start a revolution nor to kill the damn president...We are just investigating!

"Sorry but with this I deduct that, if anything unexpected has to happen, you are going to look the other way"

"Exactly, I will have the right to do so"

I ponder the offer. We just need information. We are not going to take any drastic move in the short term. We might start with this and obtain better agreements in the future. It's a starting point...

"Deal"

"Perfect Mr. Aizawa. Please let me introduce you the men at your service"

The director lifts the phone receiver and gives someone an order to proceed.

I wait for the poor guys that this men decided to immolate. Anyone chosen for a case like this has to be someone that this men considers expendable. Or someone the American government could do without for long enough. Hopefully they won't cause me problems...

"Good morning guys!"

I turn to face the black ops agents. They are both wearing a balaclava and are fully equipped. As if my invesigation would bring them in the middle of a war field.

"Here Mr. Aizawa. I introduce you agent B09 and agent B01. The first one is a top qualified infiltrator and the second is one is one of our best snipers"

"Nice to meet you. I hope that we are going to work as a squad"

One of the two man shakes my hand. A quite tall guy with a good grip. Not too strong nor too weak. Despite the bulletproof vest he seems to be thin.

"Glad to cooperate with you Mr. Aizawa. I am sure we will"

He said that in Japanese. Maybe this guy can be a good add to the squad.

The other one, on the contrary, remains silent and doesn't move.

"Excellent. Then good bye, Mr. Aizawa. Good luck with the case"

I ignore the director's mocking tone and leave the Fbi building with my new agents.

Better said, with two owls following me behind my shoulders.

When I reach the car I feel a little more at ease, knowing that Ide is in there. Even if one of those two seemed polite he is nonetheless a sniper following me with a balaclava and a loaded rifle.

"Aizawa...I see you have company. Did you obtain anything?"

"Sort of. I will explain at the hotel later. These are black ops agents. They will help us. B-something... How was it?", I ask in English.

The thin agent is once again the one answering me.

"B01 here. My colleague is nr. 09"

"And this is Ide...Maybe can we find easier names for you guys?"

This is crazy. I refuse to address a human being as a number.

"My name is Edward 'bro. Fuck that stupid director, you have a good case at hand"

Finally the other one talks. A muscular block, much taller than the other one. And definitely more bad mouthed.

I notice that the thin guy rolls his eyes as Edward speaks. Great. They are not in good terms.

"Com'on bony ass pick a name for yourself. We gotta befriend those Japanese"

"Any name is fine"

"Fine. You are Oxford, pudding eater. Pudding eater is the surname. Ahahaha!"

Geez. B09 is an idiot. I envy the sniper's composure. I would have already pointed that rifle at the head of this dumbass.

"Is Oxford ok?", asks Ide.

"It's not a big issue. Better than B01 anyway"

"Well peeps you gotta know something. The old man at the Fbi doesn't give a shit to this case. I am here because I screwed up everything during my last mission. Fuck that, you do good for ten years and you are treated as scum at the first mistake!"

"So you really are a veteran..."

I try to befriend the bulldog a little bit. I don't want to have this guy as enemy. Or to be treated like bony ass.

"I am the fucking best choice when it comes to black ops mate. Rely on me dudes!"

"Great..."

I notice Ide trying to contain a chuckle. He's not all wrong. This guy and his slang are totally a joke.

"Regarding Oxford, be prepared to have a pain in the ass. This guy is no fun at all, is workaholic and is never going to relax nor sleep, you'll see... I swear he really does not sleep!"

"I appreciate hard working people", I state out.

"Oh well, I am quite sure he is a damn machine. The old man gave him to you just because he stressed to take on this case. If he says so, be sure that we are in deep shit..."

"I simply considered proper to investigate on this case. The Fbi is not going to do so anytime soon"

"Geez. You see?! He speaks like a doctor!"

I roll my eyes as well, hiding my face behind my hand. Excellent, we earned a bulldog that is blaming his colleague just for being professional. Thank God the other one seems to not bother about it.

"Have you cross checked the revived with the Kira victims already?"

The thin guy is speaking again in Japanese. Maybe he wants to make a serious discussion without being interrupted by the bulldog.

"Yes. They all match. And most of the deaths were certified by competent authorities"

"So you already noticed that, aside the first Americans, criminals seem to be revived in chronological order, starting from the first victims Kira made"

I turn to stare at this guy. We didn't notice this. We were focused on proving the reviving thing itself. But he is one step ahead already.

"Interesting information..."

"To me it seems like the criminals are revived according to a plan, but for some reason some Americans had to be revived first"

"Do you wanna quit speaking Japanese?! Not everyone here understands!"

It would have been better to have only Oxford. But whatever, better having both than no one at all. We might even find out something relevant in this country.


	3. Open fire

_The world's got a dark side_

 _Every day it turns_

 _But the sun only shines on occasion_

 _and when it does it burns_

 _I am not enlightened_

 _Everybody learns_

 __The Darkness__

* * *

\- Aizawa PoV -

"Goodnight Mogi, goodnight Ide, goodnight Yamamoto!"

I practically flee dragging Oxford with me. If I wasn't feeling guilty for leaving those two with the bulldog all night I could laugh. I totally refuse to sleep in the same room with that idiot.

"...'night..."

I notice Mogi's reproaching face and Ide's lost expression. The new guy looks just annoyed. They are likely going to have that idiot trying to make conversation all night.

During the introductory meeting in the afternoon he continued to interrupt us with useless jokes and everyone ended up hating him. Aside Matsuda, who actually found a new best friend.

"They don't seem very happy...shall I ask one of them to switch with me?"

"Do you want to have a pajama party with bulldog Matsuda?"

I hear Oxford letting out a short chuckle. For how much composed he is, I believe that he is annoyed enough with Edward and Matsuda chitchatting all day as well.

"Sorry Oxford, we didn't know that you two were going to stay with us 24/7. For tonight we'll have to share the rooms since the hotel is full, but we can take turns to sleep on the sofa"

"Don't worry about that Aizawa, I take the sofa. I am not going to sleep anyway..."

"Aren't you really going to stay awake all night are you?! We are not in trench to take night shifts man! That's freaky!"

"Emh...I suffer from chronic insomnia. I cannot really do anything about that..."

Gosh...Matsuda as usual has the tact of a caterpillar.

"Ah...sorry mate. Hey Aizawa, maybe Ryuzaki had the same problem! Ahahah!"

I roll my eyes hoping that Matsuda's idiocy won't get worse being near Edward all the time. How on earth an adult man shall make fun of a dead person?!

"I am first for the bathroom!"

As soon as we reach the suite Matsuda rushes to claim the toilet like a student on a school trip.

"As you noticed...Matsuda is our Edwad"

"At least someone is going to befriend my colleague"

"They already get along to well for my tastes", I joke.

Oxford laughs again.

Based on his voice I guess that that he must be young. Maybe in his twenties. I feel like I heard it before. But he still has the balaclava and I cannot say this for sure.

I turn on the tv and sit on my bed without paying him much attention, to see if he's going to take that thing off.

But nothing.

He puts the rifle, a gun, a pair of handcuffs, some ammunitions and the vest on the table. Then he takes off the amphibia, better said, he literally throws them away. But keeps the balaclava.

He really is too strict with this black ops thing.

"Don't you take off that thing?! My face would be sweating like crazy wearing that all the time!"

Matsuda has finally freed the bathroom. I sigh at the loss of education of my agent and grab my things to have a shower. I don't have one since yesterday and I could kill for it.

"Can I go next?"

"I don't mind"

I enter in the bathroom and pity that poor guy as Matsuda keeps talking and talking. Probably he is making a ton of stupid questions... I am a little ashamed by his behavior. Oxford is unnecessarily polite. I rush to finish the shower to stop the interrogation.

"So you destroyed the Death Note?"

I stare stunned at the two men discussing in front of Mastuda's computer.

"Yes. L claims to have destroyed everything, both fakes and real one"

"But there must be a reason why criminals are revived in chronological order...as if it's a list. And if that list is not taken from the notebook it has to be come from a copy...is it possible that Amane had one of those?"

"We raided her apartment and her habitual places and found nothing. Anyway she suicided this year, on the 14th of February. She's out of the list of suspects"

"Mmh..."

"Maybe who's killed by the Death Note comes back to life after a while"

"That's a good hypothesis but it's impossible. The Fbi agents were early victims but they have not been revived yet. Only the criminals"

"What are you two talking about?"

I jump in the discussion a little annoyed.

"Oxford asked me about Kira and I told him the story as we know it!"

"...in other words you spilled off all the reserved information we hold on the case?"

"Oh... I... I mean we gotta work together don't we?!"

"Yes but we were supposed to officially instruct both him and Edward tomorrow"

This guy seems to be more smart than I expected. He used Matsuda to gain all the information he craved for. Or he needed official confirmation for, given that he seems to know more than needed. He was the one running the interrogation.

"Sorry for being curious, Mr. Aizawa. Knowing a bit more tonight I can make use of my insomnia to investigate..."

"You really are a stakhanovite..."

I don't know if it's the case to keep an eye on this guy or not. Edward warned us about his work addiction but I didn't expect that it was so bad. It is actually a little suspicious. A guy who sleeps rarely is not supposed to be so focused. Maybe he is acting...

"Do as you want. It's Matsuda's fault to be naive anyway..."

As I say that I am startled by a loud noise coming from the adjacent suite.

A gun shot.

"YOU TWO! HIDE!"

I jump as Oxford pushes me out of the way to grab the rifle.

What the fuck is going on?!

I run behind the black ops agents, wanting to check on my team mates as well.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"So you know how to swear too?!"

"I mean...Someone was shot in the other room! It's not safe to follow me Aizawa!"

"I am a cop too! I cannot hide while my men are in danger!"

"You guys never change uh?"

I try to get the meaning in Oxford's words but I chocke as he throws something heavy at me and it lands right in my chest.

"At least put on the vest. Don't speak and stay behind me"

Geez. Last time I weared a bulletproof vest I ended up in hospital full of burns and bruises.

"Fine... But Edward is right, you really are a pain in the ass. To think that I am supposed to be the one in charge..."

I grab the gun as well and follow Oxford. The lights in the corridor are all gone. My eyes are not yet uccostumed to see in the dark. If there is someone out there we are disadvantaged.

But Oxford keeps walking forward, keeping his back near the wall.

I mimic him until we reach the other suite. The door is open and as we irrupt it seems like everything is fine. Aside a man lying on the floor.

I squeeze my eyes and recognize Edward's body built. A little further I notice Yamamoto as well.

"Aizawa!"

I turn and I see Ide.

"Are you ok?! What happened?"

I am relieved seeing that my friend is safe and sound, but still I cannot see Mogi.

"Where is Mogi?!"

"Someone was hidden in the wardrobe and attacked us. He killed Edward and Yamamoto. Mogi managed to shoot him as he was busy with the bulldog, but he ran away. Mogi's chasing him"

I notice that Oxford is rushing out of the room just in time to follow him. For some reason he doesn't even realize to run like a damn gazelle, because he keeps interrogating Ide without checking if we are losing ground or not.

"Did you see the killer in face?"

"No! It...was...too dark!"

Thank God I am not the only one short breathed.

"Slow down Oxford!"

As I say so he suddenly stops and I nearly stumble on him.

"Ohi! I said slow down not freeze!"

"The door is locked"

I look at the firedoor who has a big padlock that makes it impossible for us to proceed.

"Damn. We must take another way to go downstairs!"

I try to catch some breath as I stare at this weird guy's back. He is still studying the padlock.

"...It's illegal to lock a firedoor... Someone put this padlock to block the exits"

"To...trap us?"

As I say so I hear a noise behind me and I see that Ide is struggling.

"UAGH!"

A tall man with a fresh cut on the cheek immobilized him and now is pointing a gun at Ide's head.

"Throw your weapons at the ground or he dies. Do not even consider to shoot or I will also kill the one shooting. I will notice any wrong movement fast enough..."

I remember this man. A dangerous hit man Kira killed in 2007.

If he is here it means that he was payed to kill one of us. I cannot know if he already accomplished his goal or not, but if we make a move it's a given that he is going to take down another person.

"Okay. We surrender. You can escape. Please don't fire"

Slowly I raise my hands and squat to put the gun on the floor.

The very moment my body is out of the way I hear the rifle shooting.

Another shot follows few milliseconds later and then everything turns silent.

I must raise my head and check what happened but first I have to take in some air. Sweat is dripping down my face, I didn't expect Oxford to shoot without any hesitation.

"Are you two ok?"

Ide's voice forces me to look up. He's all good. The killer is lying on the floor, with a bullet hole in the very middle of his forehead.

"I am fine. Damn...you really are a good sniper Oxford"

"...he was just...very close..."

I turn to face the guy. There's something wrong in his voice.


	4. I miss you

_Where are you?_

 _And I'm so sorry._

 _I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight._

 _I need somebody and always_

 _This sick strange darkness_

 _Comes creeping on so haunting every time._

 __Blink182__

* * *

Seven months before

\- Anna PoV -

I jump at the sound of screeching breaks. Someone just made a crazy move in front of my house.

I drop the pen and I rush outside to check what happened.

A car is stopped in the middle of the street. Few meters above a middle aged woman is lying on the asphalt.

"MOM!"

I run to check on her. She doesn't move but there's no sign that the car injured her.

"She was lying in the middle of the street! I nearly ran over her!"

A young boy in tears drops off the car. He must have obtained the license not long ago.

"DID YOU HIT HER?!", I cry.

"No she was already like that!"

I try to reanimate my mother as I hear the boy calling for an ambulance.

"MOM! MOM ANSWER ME!"

I cannot feel her breath.

I cannot feel her pulse.

I know how to practice CPR, but I keep trying and trying to revive her without success.

I cannot believe this.

One moment I hope to bring my husband back to life like an idiot, and a minute later my mother is dying in the middle of the street?!

What sort of perverse fate is this?!

"Ma'am, please stop. Let us handle the situation..."

I turn to face the paramedic addressing me.

How much time have I been here trying to wake up my mother?

The ambulance managed to arrive and all.

But if in all this time I didn't manage to bring her back...

"NO! SHE IS NOT DEAD! SHE CANNOT BE DEAD! MOM!"

I struggle as the paramedic pulls me away.

"MOOOM!"

This is a nightmare.

This is not happening.

I cannot lose her too...


	5. Mad world

_And I find it kinda funny_  
 _I find it kinda sad_  
 _The dreams in which I'm dying_  
 _Are the best I've ever had_  
 _I find it hard to tell you_  
 _I find it hard to take_  
 _When people run in circles_  
 _It's a very, very mad world_

 __Gary Jules__

* * *

Present time

\- Oxford PoV -

My head is dizzy. I blink my eyes trying to locate my position.

There's too much light around to be night. I feel like I slept for ages. But it might have been only for few hours. My sleep time record is three hours. Even getting a six hours nap like a normal person might feel this strange.

I try to get up to look around but I cannot. Everything swirls like crazy and I feel a deep pain just below my stomach.

That's right.

That hit man shot me, back at the hotel. I passed out in Aizawa's car while he bringed me to the hospital.

I have been lucky. If I was hit only a little higher I would be dead now.

I shiver thinking at what awaits for me when my wife is going to find out the mess I have done.

"You are awake"

I hear Aizawa's voice on my left and I try to look at him.

"Sort of..."

"You nearly made me shit in my pants you know that?"

"Sorry"

"Sorry my ass! You are an idiot!"

"..."

I keep staring at the Japanese, not understanding why he is so altered. Seriously, it's not like I asked that killer to open a hole in my belly...

"L...You don't have the balaclava now"

I instinctively try to bring a hand to my face and I nearly rip off a damn needle from my arm. But he's right. I didn't realize that I wasn't wearing it in this condition.

"Shit...!"

"You should be dead! I thought I saw a damn ghost!"

"Yes...I know"

"Why the fuck didn't you just show your face back at the hotel?!"

I hear Aizawa sighing and falling on a chair.

He's pretty right to be angry.

"Sorry Aizawa, I planned to tell you everything soon enough. I didn't expect the hit man variant to make things even more complicated"

"Whatever, I kinda understand. I didn't know if it was the case to inform the others as well...or your wife either!"

"My legs are not broken yet, so I conclude that she doesn't know that I was hit, right?"

"Fyi. You almost bled to death. It's not like a little scratch you got there. I heard the doctors swearing when they found out that you are 0 Rh-"

"Great...skip such details with Anna. How about Mogi? Is he ok?"

"Uff...yes. He was searching the hit man on another floor"

"That's good"

"..."

I feel Aizawa's stare locked on me. It doesn't feel good. And that's weird said by me, since staring is one of my worst habits. But I don't feel at ease having people x-raying at me in regular occasions, and even less in this circumstance. However, there's nothing I can do to make him stop. I indeed am a sort of circus attraction.

"Why did you do that?"

Ok, not what I was expecting. I am taken aback by this question. What is Aizawa thinking about?

"Did what?"

"HOLY CRAP! THIS! You took a damn bullet to save people that never helped you! We even insisted in defending Light!"

"Oh...let me think..."

That's indeed a strange question. I mean... If someone is about to be killed is just normal to do something, isn't it? And anyway... It's not like I have anything against Aizawa and the others for what happened seven years ago. Does he think so? They just did what they believed to be right, and I didn't had any concrete evidence against Light.

I don't understand the point in Aizawa's question. I just cannot find a reason why I shouldn't have done what I have done.

But this is awkward. I cannot just say that to Aizawa. Or I can?

I am not 'L' as 'L the detective' anymore. I gladly leave Nate playing that part. I'm just an Fbi agent. I don't need to give a rational explanation to every single thing I do anymore.

"That's it...I just felt like doing it"

"You had to think it through to answer like that?!"

"It was a very introspective question"

"You are totally nuts. I am really never going to understand what's in your sick head, L"

I chuckle at Aizawa's words and as a result I almost pass out again.

"Geeeeez... Tell the doctors to give me some damn morphine!"

"I think I never heard you laughing or swearing this much before"

"Umh...no...I am 100% sure I called Matsuda idiot several times..."

"Ahah! That's right..."

"But yeah...I understand what you mean..."

"Let me ask you something... Why did you decide to get in the Fbi and work with us, instead of joining Near's team?"

"I don't have the slightest intention to let Nate know that I am alive. Aside that, I have always been in the Fbi as Deneuve. I like it"

Aizawa keeps staring at me, trying to figure out if I am jocking or what.

"You really are ok with Nate using your name? Don't you want to have back your job?"

"As L? Absolutely not"

"That's unexpected"

"Why? It is much more fun in the Fbi"

"Yeeeah... you get holes in your stomach and everything! Exhilarating!"

Despite the pain I laugh again, admitting to myself that Aizawa is not all wrong in considering me nuts.

"Really I wasn't jocking about the morphine!"

"Fine fine...you are a really annoying corpse"

My head swirls again as I keep laughing, but whatever. Aizawa pressed the button to call the infirmary, if I pass out it's not like I am going to die. That feels a bit different.

By thinking that at least I finally lose the urge to joke.

"Ohi...are you ok?"

"...yes...well sort of..."

"L..."

"What?"

"Do you know how you came back to life?"

I knew this question had to come sooner or later. Even if I wished later.

"Yes"

"You mean that you know why all those criminals are revived?!"

"No...I said that I know how, more or less, how this thing works but I don't know yet who revived them and why"

"Can you tell me how then?"

"..."

Thinking back at the day I came back from...well... I don't want to think from where...there's actually very little I can talk about. I am not the person Aizawa should ask information to. And I am not sure that I want us to be drugged again in anything dangerous.

"Aizawa... I would like to discuss this matter with Anna first. The hit man that attacked us today was there for some reason. We need to decide how and if we shall proceed..."

"...if?"

"I am sorry Aizawa. I must try to be cautious this round"

Aizawa nods silently and gets on his feet.

"Let me know when you have decided"


	6. Live and let die

_You used to say live and let live_

 _You know you did_

 _But if this ever changing world_

 _In which we live in_

 _Makes you give in and cry_

 _Say live and let die_

 __Guns n' Roses__

* * *

\- Aizawa PoV -

"As you demanded we kept our eyes open...it looks like there is someone tailing us, Aizawa"

Matsuda passes me a dozen pictures that he and the others coverly took with their mobiles during the last week. At the grocery store, in the hotel hall, at the car park, at the police station and so on.

In every picture appears an Asian girl with short black hair and dark circles around her eyes.

"Did you manage to identify her?", I ask.

"Yes. Saki Sasaki"

"That's tongue twisting...anything useful aside the redundant name?"

"She died in Manhattan by heart attack in 2008. She was a stalker with drug problems. Her death was no great news back then, it had very little resonance even locally"

"Interesting... That means that only an American or someone with a list of all the persons that Light killed could know her..."

Someone has chosen her to spy on us because she is not famous and it is easy to buy her with dope...

"Whoever hired that hit man is not giving up. We should arrest this Sasaki and interrogate her"

Ide is not all wrong. That's the most reasonable thing to do.

But I promised L to not do anything rushed until he talked to Anna. Better than nothing, they sure hold more useful information than a drug addicted. I don't want Sasaki to be the excuse that makes them refuse to collaborate.

"Unfortunately we don't have the authorization to arrest anyone in this country"

"Aizawa...Can't we just say that Oxford was the one doing it? I don't think that's going to be a problem"

"That's a good idea, Mogi. Please call him and check if that's possible"

At least that's going to buy me some time. Maybe L has no problem at all with this and I am just overthinking things.

I observe Mogi leaving the room to do as I said.

I wonder why, after the hit man attacked us, our worst problem seems to be a stalker. If someone wanted us dead I expected another ambush to finish the job.

But L said that for fourty days the odds to be attacked again were relatively low.

These words make me even more curious about whatever he and Anna know. It's very strange that he mentioned a precise time buffer.

"Do you have any idea on when is he coming back?"

"He is a little workaholic, so I guess he will be back soon enough"

"Damn, I am sorry he ended up like that to save my ass..."

"At least he is alive! I would not worry too much about him...Yamamoto and Edward were less lucky"

Matsuda as usual has to state the obvious. We are all grieving for Yamamoto and for Edward, despite the latter one was not the smartest bulldog on the planet. But that doesn't mean that Ide should not worry about a person that, indeed, saved both me and him.

"Matsuda you remained hidden under the bed! At least shut the hell up!"

The same moment Matsuda is about to answer Ide, Mogi is back in the room.

"So what did he say?!", I rush to ask, trying to avoid a fight between the other two.

"He said to wait"

"As expected. I suppose he has to arrest her in person..."

"No. We can arrest her but we have to wait for a witness to join us, and afterwards we can interrogate Sasaki"

A witness?! Does that mean Anna or what?

"Did he say anything else?"

"He said that you were already informed about the possible collaboration, and you can introduce the witness to us if feel like doing it..."

"That bastard left the dirty job to me?!"

Ok that he is in hospital, but why do I have to be the one giving explanations?

"Well...He said that if you prefer to wait for him to do so we'll have to postpone Sasaki's arrest after that he is released from hospital. The only thing he stressed over was to let the witness participate in the interrogation"

Whatever. Having the information we need so early and arrest Sasaki at the same time is worth a little explanation.

"Fine... Tell him to send the witness, I will update you on the situation"

"So did you really find a witness? Why didn't you say so Aizawa?!"

"Our Fbi friend wanted to talk to her first. Sorry guys but I didn't want to lose her deposition. From what I understand she knows how all those criminals were taken back to life"

"It's a woman then...You didn't say how you found her"

"I...well...damn this is complicated. Ok... you know her... It's just Anna"

"Anna? ...you mean our Anna? Reel?!"

"Yes Ide"

"Why to be so mysterious about this witness if it's Anna?!"

"Because...she hid a little thing to us all in the last year"

I suddenly realize why L was so serious about this matter. It's not only that Anna discovered how to bring back the dead. L knew that as well. There was no need to have her as a witness if it was only about that. The point is that she did...something else. At least one time...

"...she...she took L back", I whisper.

The three men in front of me are clearly summing things up.

"You say that...Ryuzaki's alive?"

"Yes. Oxford is truth is L"

I study the effects of my revelation. Mogi seems to be puzzled but within the limits. Ide is standing there with his mouth open. And Matsuda...

"That's not possible! That guy has nothing to with Ryuzaki. First thing I never heard Ryuzaki having a laugh. And second thing his posture, his habits, they were all different. Did you see him in face at least?!"

"Of course I did see him in face. Besides, it doesn't take huge effort to sit normally and walk with your back straight Matsuda!"

"If you say so..."

"But Oxford behaves differently than L... It's not like...someone takes a bullet just to be a good actor..."

Ide seems to not have taken well the news. Putting myself in his shoes, I understand his feelings. He never liked L. He joined the squad only after his death because he despised his methods, his reasoning and everything. It must not feel nice to know that someone you disdain with all youself has saved your life without thinking twice about it.

"Indeed, in certain situations acting is not an option"

"...If that's the case I suppose that we didn't know L well enough..."

"Would you be ok with working with L again?"

"Fine to me, Aizawa"

"Thanks Mogi. Matsuda?"

"Not happy but not a problem either, as long as you are the one in charge"

"Ok. Ide?"

"I never worked with that guy. But I trust Anna, so I guess I can give it a try"

"Let's get down to business then"


	7. Streets of love

_The awful truth_

 _Is awful sad_

 _I must admit_

 _I was awful bad_

 _And I, I, I, I, I, I, I_

 _Walk the streets of love_

 _And they're drenched in tears_

 __The Rolling Stones__

* * *

\- Anna PoV -

People say New York never sleeps. In this city everything is alive at every hour of the day.

This is a damn big lie.

I have been living here for years and people in this city sleep like everyone else. Maybe less hours, maybe less frequently. But at night, the frenetic lifes of these people stop too. Everything stops.

But somehow it always starts again. It always comes back to life.

Every morning.

New York wakes up and everything is back to normality.

Like there still is normality in this world.

I envy this city.

I envy how normal it seems for it to come back to life again and again, at no cost, at no condition.

As I said, it seems. Because there is always a price. In my life I learned that nothing is for free. You might not figure out your loss the very moment you earn what you craved for. But sooner or later you are going to realize it. It's up to you to evaluate if what you obtained is worth the loss...If that's even a comparison human beings are allowed to do.

Sometimes life has funny ways to twist things. They just change, and you don't understand if it's for the better or the worst.

I am not worth to decide if my gain was worth my loss, for instance. I am even scared to know what I could say.

But, at least, I want to make up for my unending ingenuity.

I must make up for getting too close to what is God's domain.

I walk with steady feats towards the Imperial Hotel.

Glimpsing at the glass walls passing by my side, I have problems in recognizing my own reflection.

All I see is a woman wearing a boring black tailleur and stilettos. I don't like her blonde stright hair, I hate her skirt and I totally detest her glasses.

I focus my gaze in front of me, to not see her.

As I walk I notice a couple of men staring at my legs.

Thankfully even New York sleeps at night. I would have felt awkward walking around dressed like this during the day. But, to anyone seeing me, I have to give the impression to be only a business woman. I am one indeed, but not one of this kind.

When I finally make it to the hotel I kinda jump in the elevator to get a break from this acting. Unfortunately I am once again surrounded by mirrors. On the walls, on the ceiling. I am sort of surprised that there's not one on the floor. At least that would have been fun.

I close my eyes until I finally reach the 18th floor. I knock at the room L told me.

Geez, if only that stupid nutshell idiot didn't end up in hospital I wouldn't have to do this alone...

"Come in"

In silence, I nod and join the agents inside.

"Anyone saw you?"

"I didn't notice a thing, but that wouldn't be a problem dressed up like this..."

"Anna! Don't tell me you dyed your hair!"

I laugh at Ide as I take off the stupid wig and the glasses.

"Much better..."

"I know Aizawa! It's nice to see you!", I confirm hugging my old friend. Despite everything I hid to him in the past year I am glad to see that he's happy to see me as well.

"So once again you couldn't stay out of trouble, uh?"

"Is trouble that comes to me! I swear I behaved like a good girl!"

"So what are you here for?"

Matsuda asks that in a harsh tone, clearly not intentioned to bright up his bad mood.

But I didn't came here to be treated nicely. I am here to do something good, for once.

"I came here because I know how to to bring back a deceased person, Matsuda. But I have some conditions"

"That's not going to be a problem. We are going to do as you want Anna"

"No Aizawa. Please listen. First thing, I want to join the investigative squad"

"Yeah! Deal!"

"IDE! WOULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A GROUPIE?!"

I cannot avoid laughing again. I really like these men. At least, if we have to work together again, this time we can really do it as a team.

"Second thing?", asks Mogi with a polite smile.

"Except for today... no one touches the notebook aside me and L"

This is the difficult point. As expected, my words are followed by a series of puzzled faces.

"What...notebook...Anna?"

My answer takes awhile to come.

"What about the deal?"

"Fine. Deal done. But what do you mean with notebook?!"

I feel the four men's eyes locked on me as I slip off something from behind my back. As I do so my ironed shirt ends up in a mess. I pull it out from the skirt and don't bother about it. I will fix it later.

Now my focus is on what I hold in my hands. On the thing that I carefully hid to the world until this moment, and that now is protected only by the thin black velvet I used as envelope.

"Please guys, put down any pencil or sharp object if you have any at hand"

"Is that a Death Note?!"

Aizawa stares wary at the rectangular envelope.

"Do as I say Aizawa. It's not easy for me..."

I observe my friend putting his pen down on the furthest table from where we stand. Soon after Ide follows his example and drops his keys.

"Matsuda. Your pen..."

Mogi points his finger at the pen showing from the pocket of his colleague.

But Matsuda doesn't move. I don't understand why he is so cold to me, but for some reason I don't seem to be liked a lot. In truth, I never befriended him like Aizawa and Ide. I am not Mogi's bff either, but with Matsuda is quite awkward. I met him only twice. The first time I sweared and I nearly threw him a porcelain cup full of cocoa. The second time was when his friend Light was arrested for being Kira. Maybe it's not so strange if he doesn't associate my presence to pleasurable moments.

However, he slowly moves to the other side of the room and puts down his pen as well.

"Do you fear that we are going to use that notebook to kill you?"

Once again. The urge to throw something at this idiot overwhelmes me.

I sit on the sofa and wait for everyone to come back and take a seat too.

I slowly lay down the package on the table and unfold it.

The white paper pops out of the dark velvet, showing the familiar writing.

"Life Note?" Aizawa reads it in a low voice.

"This notebook has the power to bring back to life a deceased person. If you want to open it, you will find L's name on the first page. I was the one writing it, so I can confirm you that this notebook really works"

Aizawa takes the Life Note and studies it in detail. The cover, the material, the writing, each and every page of it.

"At first look no page was cut off. You wrote only L's name here..."

"Yes"

"If this notebook really has the power the revive people why didn't you bring back anyone else?"

Aizawa noticed it in less than a minute.

"As you see...there are no rules written in this notebook. Nor a reaper holding on to it"

"Oh, that's right..."

Mogi takes the notebook and realizes that there's no monster on my shoulder.

"But there must be rules. Since I wrote only my husband's name, the events that I am going to tell you about might be just coincidences. Despite that, I believe they are a direct consequence of this notebook"

"We are listening..."

"I suppose that, as it happens with a Death Note, you must write down a person's name and know the face. L doesn't remember a thing about how he got there, but I found him in the same place where I wrote his name fourty days later"

"A Death Note takes fourty seconds to kill someone. It is a far greater time..."

I nod at Aizawa, knowing that too well. I stopped believing that the notebook worked in less than five minutes. When I saw L standing there after so long I nearly passed out.

"But that's not the point...I suppose that taking a person back to life is a bit more complicated than to make a heart stop beating. The reason why I didn't write any other name is... is the price..."

"What happens after you write a name Anna?"

Aizawa insists as if I this is a interrogation. For some reason I am thankful for that, because otherwise I am not sure to be able to continue.

"I think that... the notebook takes someone else's life is return. Few seconds after I wrote L's name...my mother...she died by heart attack..."

That's it. It's my fault if she died. I didn't know what I was doing, but I nonetheless did that. And the worst part of it is that even if my conscience gives me no respite I cannot help myself being happy to have L back.

I angrily wipe away a tear with my sleeve. Some makeup leaves a multicolored trial on it but it doesn't matter. I won't even try to clean it up.

"Anna...it's not your fault..."

"Yes it is. I killed my own mother to have back the man I love! I am a monster!"

I give up trying to lie to myself, to Aizawa, to L, to everyone. Even if I knew the rules I cannot say for sure that I wouldn't have done so. I know for sure that I wouldn't have done so for anyone else but L, but that's not going to excuse me. It doesn't clear me from my sin.

"Anna, you didn't know the rules, and indeed, that could have been a terrible coincidence"

"That's too forced to be a coincidence"

"MATSUDA!"

He's right. But there's something else I must split out.

"One more thing...I had another notebook. Identical, but the writing on the cover was composed of unknown characters. I noticed it was missing when L came back"

"Let me ask you one thing. Where did you find these notebooks?"

"They just appeared in my kitchen in December. Right out of nowhere"

I observe Aizawa staring again at the deadly thing on the table.

"And the other one disappeared in the same way?"

"Yes, in January"

"Did you use the other one?"

"No. As I said before, I wrote only my husband's name"

"In other words you never became the owner of the second notebook. You just touched it..."

"What do you mean with that?"

"I think that a reaper gave you this notebook. And again a reaper took the other one back...to give it to someone else"


	8. Romeo & Juliet

_Juliet says, "Hey it's Romeo._

 _You nearly gimme a heart attack"_

 _He's underneath the window;_ _she's singing,_

 _"Hey, la, my boyfriend's back._

 _You shouldn't come around here_

 _singing up at people like that"_

 __Dire Straits__

* * *

\- L PoV -

It's strange to be on the other side of the computer again. Especially since that now Anna is out there with the agents while I am at home. Despite I was released from hospital I have to wait few more days to go back to work. It's annoying enough to walk like a zombie without having a whole lot of people staring at me thinking that I am indeed one.

"Daddy let's play video games! Please please!"

"We wonna show you the new level!"

Well...it's strange but it's funny.

"Fine. But mom ordered me to make sure that you finish your homework first. I wanna see that done before playing, ok?"

"...but math sucks..."

"Do not pout! Com'on it's not going to take a life time Raye"

"The point is that's useless! It's stupid!"

"Whatever just bring here the book so later we can play"

I watch my kids slouch to their room with zero enthusiasm. Both I and Anna like math, I have no idea how they ended up hating it so much...

Actually I don't know a ton of things about them. It's good enough that I had the chance to meet my own son.

"L! ANSWER! NOW!"

I jump to grab the microphone and answer Anna.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was checking if you were paying attention! Ahaha!"

Damn. She has to act crazy as usual. But whatever, maybe it's going to be a little more fun to work with the Japanese team this time. Despite a bit embarrassing I fear...

"So what now?"

"Nothing again... The others went out to arrest Sasaki. I felt a little lonely and wanted to have a chat..."

"Is everything going ok?"

"Yup. But I hate Matsuda"

"He's just naive. He's not a bad guy"

"Whatever I hate him anyway!"

"MOMMY CAN WE PLAY VIDEOGAMES?!", Candy and Raye jump on my lap with the clear intention to find a way to skip homework.

"After math. Gotta go kids, luv you! Ahahah!"

I laugh at the way Anna figured out their intentions in less than a second and left the fun to me.

I silence the microphone again and grab the book from Raye's hands.

"Fine. Page?"

"...75..."

"Do not sulk! Look this is easy. 12+5. What's the answer?"

"I don't wanna! This is stupid! Please please let's do this later!"

This is indeed stupid. Come on...12+5?!

"Mmh. Ok. Then try this... What number is α, if when you detract α to 506 you obtain 195?"

"Ehy, you are cheating! That's not on the book dad!"

"Mom said to study math, forget the book"

Raye stares at me doubtful. Let's see if we have the seme concept of what's stupid and what's not...

"311"

"Correct! Now is Candy's turn...what number is α, if when I add 34 to α I obtain 345?"

"Again 311!"

Easy ones, but still...equations?! Really?

"Fine, this book is indeed stupid. Turn on the Play Station right now"

"YAYYYY!"

Why Anna makes them study on this book?! I would end up hating math as well doing something so easy...

"L! ANSWER!"

Anna again...

"Yes?"

"Listen...Good-bye. Only God knows when we'll meet again. There is a slight cold fear cutting through my veins. It almost freezes the heat of life. I'll call them back here to comfort me. Nurse!—Oh, what good would she do here? In my desperate situation, I have to act alone"

"What?"

"What comes to your mind listening to that?"

"What's that about?"

"I don't know... Just speak your mind, I wanna hear your comments"

Sometimes Anna is really strange...

"I didn't like it at all. Anyway, we are on the Play Station honey, call back later when you interrogate Sasaki..."

"What?! Wait! KIDS! I said no Play Station until your homework is finished!"

"Daddy agrees that homework is stupid ahaha!"

"L!"

"They are right! Com'on that book is useless I refuse to do it as well!"

"Do you remember that they are in second grade, right?!"

"That's still stupid. We did some equations anyway so just relax and let us play Anna"

"Do not dare to tell me to relax! And kids their age don't do equations! What are you going to teach them next, integrals maybe?"

"Can you just let us play Super Mar-"

"A-hem..."

The sound of a male voice makes me stop discussing with my wife.

"Anna...did you turn on the speakerphone?"

"Yes why?"

I hear Aizawa's and the others's chuckles.

"Great...Good morning everyone"

"Ahahah! Mornin' L. You feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks Aizawa. Wait a moment, please"

I put the communication on hold and make up my mind to get down to business. Despite the poor figure I just made trying to convince Anna to let me play videogames with the children.

"Kids you can begin to play, I gotta help mom at work"

"NOOO! Please dad play with us!"

"Sorry guys, but I promise I will join you later"

"Give your word!"

Raye and Candy jump to hug me and squeeze me like a marshmallow.

"OUCH...I PROMISE I PROMISE! PLEASE STOP!"

They laugh and run away leaving me knocked out. Maybe I should have dribbled them... I go back to the computer and try to not whine for my poor sore stomach.

"Sorry guys... I'm here..."

"You really ok?"

"Don't worry Aizawa...Are you about to interrogate Sasaki?"

"A setback occured...could you tell us your opinion on that extract please?

"Mmh...It's a tragedy by Willam Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet. Act IV, scene III, if I recall correctly. Could you tell me what's this about?"

"Later. First comment it. Saying something different than Google maybe", insists Anna.

For some reason she seems to be upset. For something aside math and Super Mario, I mean...

"Whatever...that's the scene where Juliet drinks the poison to fake her death. Even people who never read Shakespeare know the plot. But I think it's so famous just because it's about a love story that ended up in tragedy, personally I prefer other operas. If someone quoted that specific extract I suppose that there's a connection to a romantic relationship. Maybe a bit twisted, tragic and definitely self-pitying"

"Can you suggest a connection between this tragedy and Sasaki?"

"No. She used to stalk V. I.P.s. Someone like her is more likely to quote a song written by her idol than something like that"

"Ok but she quoted Romeo and Juliet"

"Mmh... Maybe she likes the tragedy...but to remember the words so well...and to pick that specific scene...that's unusual. You shall just ask her"

"Unfortunately Sasaki died few minutes ago, right after that we arrested her. She quoted that extract and then had a heart attack"

"... a... heart attack?"

Unconsciously I bring a hand to my chest. Hearing that Sasaki had a heart attack the first thing I think about is a Death Note. The fact that she died immediately after that she was arrested means that there's a high chance that someone killed her...the same person that made her stalk the agents.

But she could have killed herself as well. I must not let myself being biased by the way she died. Even if my heart is racing as if Aizawa just told me that they found Light wielding a Death Note in the middle of the street.

"L...?"

"...I will issue a request for an autopsy and toxicological tests... She could have ingested some substance that killed her"

"L..."

"If she quoted that words she was likely aware that she was about to die"

"L! Just honestly speak your mind..."

I uselessly try to calm down and take some deep breaths. I already know that I will never believe that woman killed herself. Even if something is to be found inside her corpse.

"I will inform you when the authorization for the autopsy is ready"

I don't even wait for Aizawa to answer back.

I just unplug the microphone and close the communication as fast as I can.

I am not used to lose my composure, I must calm down.

The fact that criminals killed by Kira are revived in chronological order...the fact that Sasaki died by heart attack right after the arrest...

I am 100% sure now that the person using the Life Note has a Death Note as well.

Aizawa and the others are probably thinking the same thing if they asked me to speak honestly.

That notebook is still around. And whoever has it knows that we know. Knows where the others are. Maybe knows who they are. Sure thing tried to kill us using the hit man already.

I must do something.

I don't want to get killed by that notebook again.

I refuse to go back to that place.


	9. Is it any wonder?

_Is it any wonder I'm tired?_

 _Is it any wonder that I feel uptight?_

 _Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?_

 _Sometimes_

 _It's hard to know where I stand_

 _It's hard to know where I am_

 _Well maybe it's a puzzle I don't understand_

 __Keane__

* * *

\- Anna PoV -

"Guys...is it just my impression or he hanged up?"

"What a type..."

"He definitely hanged up. But it's plausible that Sasaki committed suicide though..."

"We must consider the possibility that she was killed by a Death Note, Matsuda"

"Of course, not doing it would just mean looking the other way!"

I hear the Japanese discussing over Sasaki's death. But I am not listening. There was something wrong in the way L trailed off and closed the communication. That was definitely not in his style. I know he must have considered the idea of a Death Note being used to kill Sasaki. He just didn't want to say it...

"ANNA!"

Aizawa shakes my shoulder with a questioning face.

"Sorry...what were you saying?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important! I was just lost in my own world..."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I sigh and follow Aizawa to the balcony. Maybe he's not at L's or Nate's level, but he is clever. He must have figured out that something is wrong.

"Anna...what's going on with L? He didn't mention the Death Note at all and practically hanged up the phone the same moment I mentioned the heart attack..."

"I know. I have no idea why he behaves like that. It looks like he is not really intentioned to take the case seriously"

"Wasn't he the one who wanted to join us?"

"Yes he was ok with letting you know about the Life Note!"

"Letting us know? That's different from taking on the case!"

"Just say what you got to say Aizawa!"

"Let me guess, in truth you were the one that wanted to investigate on the Life Note am I right?"

"Geez. Ok, I admit it... I was pushing him a little bit. I feel guilty for having lost the second notebook. He was not very interested to begin with"

It's impossible to keep a secret to this man. Aizawa's reproaching face is like a damn polygraph. It says 'I know you lie! I know that!'.

"Anna... Do you really think that he reacted like that just because he's not interested?"

"Well.. I guess so...why?"

"You really didn't notice a thing?! It's your damn husband! You usually are good in reading people! "

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Holy gosh...listen. You had years to digest what happened ok? He did not. Personally, I would freak out if I had to be killed, to be bringed back and then to be shot for no reason. Right now the last thing I would dream of is to deal again with a Death Note"

"Do you think that he's scared? Come on he would have said so if that was the case!"

"Not scared maybe, but honestly in his place I would expect my wife to take into account that I was murdered and maybe I'd rather not repeat the experience!"

"I would never want him to be murdered again!"

"Are you dumb?! Someone sent a hitman already! What the fuck are you thinking?!"

Aizawa's words hurt me. They stab me right in the heart.

Not because they are bad.

Because they are true.

Really...is not easy to read through L...But what the fuck was I thinking about?! I was so lost in my desire to redeem myself that I never ever considered to stop and figure out what L was going through. I failed my own husband. The man I claim so bluntly to love!

"Damn, thanks Aizawa...I gotta go home...I'm sorry"

I turn around and rush through the room and down the stairs, without bothering what the others might think.

If it wasn't for Aizawa when the heck was I going to wake up and quit behaving like a bitch?!

Without realizing it, at some point I started running. It feels like I suddenly felt the urge to see L. I know that even if I rush home that's not going to change a thing.

At this point the mess is done. But at least I want to be there. Why he always has to be cryptic?!

I feel people staring at me as I dribble men, women and children on the sidewalk. Thankfully the hotel is nearby my little house. Good for me that I stressed to move in Manhattan. Despite that, by the time I reach the elevator I am breathless.

Geez. I gotta start jogging.

"L!"

The door of the apartment is open. I shall remind L that normal thieves still exist in this world. Maybe not today, but still...

"L! Can we have a chat?"

No one answers.

I hear the stupid soundtrack of Super Mario playing in the living room.

"Turn off that stuff!"

No one's there.

The videogame's indeed playing but not L nor Raye or Candy are in the room.

"Guys quit playing hide and seek! I'm not in the mood!"

I am about to believe that Aizawa worried me for no reason. L just doesn't care. He always snobbed any case he was not immediately in love with. It is sure going to be like that, but I shall apologize the same.

"Fine let's play. Just scream hot-warm-cold- WAAAH!", I yell to to the empty room as I stumble over something.

"Geez guys! Don't leave things around on the floor! I fell like an idiot!"

I get back on my feet and massage my poor sore butt, trying to identify the damn object. A spray bottle. What the hell were they using this for? It's too small to be spray pan and too big to be some sample perfume Candy stole me.

I turn the object over my fingers to figure out the content and I must read twice to be sure to understand correctly.

Narcotic gas.

"L! KIDS! GAME OVER, ANSWER RIGHT NOW!"

I ran around the house, raiding every room. Everything is in place, no sign of fighting, no sign of my family being hidden anywhere.

I rush to the phone and I try to contact L on his mobile.

"Please answer, answer, answer..."

I hear it ringing in the kitchen.

I swear and dial another number.

"AIZAWA!"

"Anna?!"

"GET HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Relax...what's going on?"

"RELAX MY ASS! I CANNOT FIND L AND THE KIDS!"

"Maybe they went outside-"

"I FOUND A FUCKING NARCOTIC SPRAY BOTTLE! L DOES NOT LEAVE THAT STUFF ON THE FLOOR FOR THE KIDS TO PLAY WITH SO GET YOUR BUTTS HERE! NOW!"

Somehow I manage to not throw the phone on the wall and instead I kick the damn spray bottle. That's not even the kind used by the Fbi.

Someone bringed his own equipment and didn't even bother to clean up.

If I only ran faster I could have seen something... someone.

But that's not the problem. I should have stayed quiet to begin with. I was not the one giving the Life Note to a psycho. It just disappeared.

I should have left the Japanese solving the case alone. To silence my conscience it was enough to make a call and inform them about the damn notebook thing.

But I cannot mind my own business. I must get my hands dirty or I am not happy otherwise!

I dragged L into this. I dragged my poor kids into this.

Suits me.

At least whoever was here preferred to knock them out with gas instead of killing them. It means that they need something from us. It means that my family is safe and sound for now.

It means that I can fight fire with fire.

At this point it's nonsense to start behaveing like a good girl.

I go back to the kitchen and switch on the computer.

Who came here had to find out our whereabouts. We made sure to not be followed. It means that someone located this computer.

Fine.

Whoever did so instigated the wrong hacker.


	10. Evolution

_I'm never gonna be refined_

 _Keep tryin' but I won't assimilate_

 _Sure, we have come far in time_

 _Watch the bow break_

 _And I'm sorry I don't believe_

 _By the evidence that I see_

 _That there's any hope left for me_

 _It's evolution..._

 __Korn__

* * *

\- L PoV -

Another white ceiling I don't recognize. Another forced nap. Another headache.

I am getting tired of this kind of experience. If it continues like this I am never going to willingly fall asleep again for the rest of my life.

At least this time I am seated on a regular chair, instead of laid in bed with a hole in my belly.

"You really are L..."

A voice too close to my left ear catches my attention. A familiar young man with white hair is studing every detail of my face and every pore on my skin.

"Nate...?"

"Hello L"

He keeps staring at me and walks around my chair in circles. What is he doing? He makes me want to stretch my leg just to make him trip over it.

This guy irrupts in my house, knocks me out and restrains me...for what reason?!

"Why am I handcuffed to a chair?"

"Precaution. I need to talk to you"

"Listen well. Quit this before I get angry"

"Are you going to cooperate if I release you?"

"Specify the meaning of cooperate, please"

"Support my team. You were L, I can make use of your experience"

"I _AM_ L. And forget about it anyway"

"Then you keep the handcuffs. I need the information you hold"

"I assure you I won't talk. Please, release me right now"

"Nope. To begin with, I want to know how you came back from the dead"

"Where are my kids?"

"Answer my questions and they will be bringed back home"

Is he serious?! This guy is really threatening me using my children?

"WHERE-ARE-MY-KIDS"

I literally am at my limit. I don't care if this guy has the police of half world on his side. You cannot kidnap two little children and get away with that.

"Answer-my-questions-then"

He even mimics me?

Fine. He crossed a line here. This guy might be smart, even smarter than me, but still has to lose his milk teeth.

You better not relax just because you handcuff someone's hands behind his back. Especially not someone who hates to lose, hates to be tied up and hates to not know.

"TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CHILDREN OR I PROMISE YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

"They're safe and sound with Gevanni. Now. Answer me would you?"

Nate gets closer to intimidate me. Exactly what I was waiting for.

"Fuck you", I hiss punching Nate with all my strength.

"WAAH! RESTER!"

My left hand and my stomach ache like crazy. I had to brake my thumb to get free, but at least now we can talk on the same level.

I calmly grab Nate's arm and twist it.

"He shoots and I brake it. Now show me where are my kids, Nate... Would you?" I cannot resist to be the one doing the parroting this time.

"Nate..."

The agent on the other side of the room, which I suppose being Rester, remains petrified with his gun at midair and a puzzled look, waiting instructions from the boy.

"Rester wait! I also have important information. I can explain"

"Start talking, then"

"Release me and we can talk normally! You can leave afterwards I promise!"

"No. You should have thought about that before narcotizing my kids"

As I say so I glimpse something yellow with the corner of my eye. Something like hair. Right behind me.

I push away Nate and kick blindly at my back.

"Aw! Shit!"

Seems like I managed to hit a blond woman, but she is already back on her feet.

"Rester! Support me!"

Damn. Now I have to deal with both of them?

I arrange another kick to the blondie and dodge a direct from the energumen, but I am not in the shape to continue for long.

"Aren't you supposed to be more the brain type?!"

I make use of Rester's complaint moment to steal his gun.

"I multitask"

"SHIT!"

Rester freezes as I point the gun at him, but the woman takes out a gun as well.

Impasse.

I gotta think something.

Suddenly I hear a shot and instinctively I try to cover my face.

The most stupid action anyone is such a situation is bringed to do. As if my hand cold stop a bullet.

I force myself to open my eyes and I notice that the woman is lying on the floor.

"L! Are you ok?"

"Ide?!"

"I had to return a favor remember?"

I look again at the woman and I realize the Ide took her by surprise from behind her back and knocked her out.

She was the one firing, but fortunately the bullet didn't hit anyone.

Mogi popped out of nowhere too, and holds both Nate and Rester at gunpoint.

"Thanks. This is called good timing... How did you get here?", I sigh.

"Your wife tracked down this place. She took less then ten minutes...impressive"

"Aizawa and Matsuda?"

"They are taking care of Gevanni"

I don't like the present tense. It means that Candy and Raye are still with Nate's dog.

"NATE! ORDER YOUR MAN TO SURRENDER!"

"Calm down. You're the one that came at hands"

"Give the order! If something happens to my kids you are a dead man!"

"L!"

I hear Aizawa's voice coming out from of transmitter. Ide pulls it out of his jacket and trows it to me. In one way or another I manage to grab it, despite the broken hand.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes the kids are ok, he surrendered immediately. No resistance at all. Matsuda will bring them home. I am coming where you are"

Thanks. At least now I can stop worrying for Raye and Candy.

But all this fuss to interrogate me... Thinking with a clear mind this is not in Nate's stile. I shall have realized it sooner.

"Now tell me...what's the real deal for this masquerade, Nate?"

"I would have said so if you only avoided to punch me!"

"I would have avoided it if you only made a call instead of kidnapping us. You shall try the polite ways first!"

"That's not so easy! I'm working undercover as well! Officially I am supposed to not notice the zombie criminals openly doing as they please".

Zombie criminals? As I remember Nate has no filters to his mouth...better not linger on this point.

"Who gave the order?"

"The president"

"I thought Roger teached you better. You did not exactly a clean job..."

"That was planned. The orders included to obstacle your investigation. I had to screw up somewhere to make it credible and, at the same time, bring all of you here. I left trials to guide you"

I sort of admit that if Nate didn't gave such explanation I would have been really disappointed. In a twisted way he sort of makes sense.

"Were you the one who sent the hit man?"

"I don't know what are you talking about"

"Ok...but next time I'd appreciate if you inform us. I can act well even without braking my bones"

"Oh...that's how you got rid of the handcuffs. Does it hurt?"

I freeze hearing Nate's tone. He is really wondering if I feel pain. What sort of question is that?!

"Nate... I am not a zombie...would you mind give it a rest?"

"You died. You came back to life. You're a sort of zombie...OUCH!"

Usually I am not the violent type, but with this nothing could have saved Nate a second direct.

"L!"

Ide jumps at my reaction, meanwhile Nate brings a hand to his bleeding nose and seems to wonder what made me punch him again.

"I was just stating the truth..."

He speaks trying to quietly clean up his face with the sleeve. He is so calm that it gets on my nerves. This is the precise reason why sometimes I preferred Mihael.

"I honestly regret Mihael's death. Just to state the truth!"

"Sorry. I just supposed you were asking a question. From lab analyses on criminals we discovered that 20% of the body composition is altered and 5% cannot be classified under the known chemical elements. If you don't like the term zombie suggest another one. You are not human anyway"

"Ok, Nate. Please shut up, you are digging your own grave", says a voice from behind me.

Hearing Aizawa I suddenly realize that he joined us. I was so focused on Nate that I didn't notice him.

"L. We are going. Ide and Mogi will finish discussing with Nate"

Aizawa puts a hand on my shoulder and tries to guide me outside, probably to prevent me from punching Nate again.

"Wait..."

What's in my mind is not a third round. I can barely keep straight right now.

What was that bullshit on my body composition?

"Leave the rest of the interrogation to them. I promised Anna to carry you home ok?"

"No...wait!"

But Aizawa pulls me away from Nate and I give in. My body just moves on his own, as if it wants to get as far away as possible from Nate and whatever he has to say.

A part of me wants to ask Nate more about those analyses. Another part, which clearly took over the first, has already heard enough. What else there is to know anyway?

There's nothing so surprising in what Nate said. I was revived using a damn notebook. What could I expect?!

"Do I have to carry you to the hospital again?"

"..."

"L?"

"What?"

"The hand..."

"Oh. Right. Sorry for the annoyance"

"No problem"

My legs just follow Aizawa like a real zombie. With all the confusion I made I even forgot to ask why the president ordered Nate to keep quiet.

For what I can remember from my past life I never forgot such an important thing. Today I totally freaked out.

Maybe Nate is right. I _was_ L.

Maybe now I am only a useless zombie.

"L. Don't bother about what that brat says. Who cares about chemistry? Humans are supposed to be made of something more than flesh"

I used to think the same. I really wish I could believe that.

"I am not the type to sulk over others' opinions"

"But still, you are sulking. And your reaction was not exactly quiet and peaceful"

"I have headache, stomachache and a broken hand. Forgive me if I am not in a good mood"

"Ok but seriously, don't stress your mind over that. We really think you're the usual stupid annoying stubborn L"

I roll my eyes at Aizawa's words. For how honest he is, at least he is trying to cheer me up.

"Thank you Aizawa"

"I was just stating the truth!", he laughs mocking Nate.

It feels good to have some sort of friend. Aside Anna, of course, but that's different.

"So, once for all. Discuss with Anna if you want. But I must know if you want to continue investigating with us"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I continue"

"You don't need to answer right now"

"I really want to continue. I am sorry, if I gave a different impression. Lately I have to process my actions a bit more rationally..."

"Forget it. I would have paid to see Nate with a bleeding nose. That was just brilliant!"

"I still have some lucid moments"

"Mph. Definitely!"


	11. Hallelujah

**FYI...Naughty chapter!** ㈺4㈺5㈺6

* * *

 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

 _She tied you to a kitchen chair_

 _She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

 _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

 __Leonard Cohen__

* * *

\- L PoV -

"So are you sure you want to continue investigating on this case?"

"I said yes"

"Are you 100% sure?"

"...yes..."

"You are really really really-"

"I am sure! Please stop asking it!"

"Don't dare to say that I forced you to do this"

"I never said so"

"And are you willing to continue the investigation even if there's a Death Note arou-mmh!"

Anna gives me a deadly glare as I silence her putting a hand over her mouth.

Since yesterday she asked this at least a million times. I understand that she is worrying about me, but this way she will end up making my ears bleed.

"Listen. You didn't force me to do anything. I admit that I didn't jump out joy when I heard about Sasaki, but I just had to digest the thing ok?"

"Mmm!" She moans rolling her eyes.

"If I move my hand are you going to stop asking if I am sure?"

"Mmh..."

I let go of her and I immediately realize that's not going to be so easy.

"If you change your mind-MMMH!"

I silence her once again using the injured hand.

"Fine... I will say so. Now. Silence"

I let her go again and wait to see if she gives up.

"Great, but really there's no need to-MMMH!"

"Anna. For the last time. I-AM-OK. Can you give it a rest?"

This time I wait to see her nodding her head before moving my hand.

Ok...last attempt...

"Thepointisthatyouseemedtrobled-MMH..."

Great. She is not giving up at all. How can I force her to stop talking?

I study Anna's reproaching face as she awaits for me to let her free again.

She stays there, sitting on the table with crossed arms, knowing that I cannot keep my hand on her mouth forever.

"Fine, let's see who gets tired first to stay like this"

I grab a chair and sit in front of her.

"MMH?!"

"If I get tired first you can blab all day. If you get tired first I can enjoy some silence"

Anna smiks to me and nods.

Maybe this is not the smartest idea I ever had. We are both stubborn enough to spend the rest of the day here...

I must cheat.

"Ohi! That's unfair!", I suddenly jump as she licks my fingers. She attacked the only area of the injured hand not covered by the brace.

It seems like we had the same idea.

"Ok, you caught me off guard. But do you think that's enough to make me give up?"

Another smirk.

Her warm tongue keeps teasing my fingers. She draws slow circles. First clockwise. Then counterclockwise.

It tickles and actually I admit that with just that she is putting on a good fight.

With her arms firmly crossed, preventing any attack to her weak point, it's not going to be so easy.

Unless I play very dirty...

"Oh...I nearly forgot to have a second hand"

Her smirk disappears as I start playing with the hem of her skirt.

I calmly stroke her leg, moving upwards.

"MMPH!"

I laugh looking at her angry face as she crosses her legs as well.

She was the one choosing this battlefield when she started licking my hand. Her fault for not considering the factors against her.

Ignoring her attempts to resist me I continue to caress her thigh.

I keep my eyes locked on hers to not permit the vision of her tattoo to backfire on me. Seeing my name written a hundred times all over her leg might come at her favor...

As I think so Anna smirks again.

This is bad. I must have made a face.

"Mph mph mmmmph!"

Her distorted chuckle makes me worry.

She places her bare feet between my legs and starts playing my same game.

Better said... she brings the game directly to the next level.

I didn't expect feet could do such things. I am getting hard fast.

At least by doing that she gave my hand some room to continue what I was doing.

Lace.

I am definitely in an advantage.

I lean over to kiss her neck. The hand is not the only thing that I can use against her while she cannot.

I move slowly. Both my hand and my lips. I feel her breath getting faster and I start to enjoy the taste of victory.

"Mpfh..."

"Damn!"

I let my guard down.

As I was working on her neck she decided to make use of one arm.

Unfortunately the other is still firmly clinging around her breasts. It's not that attacking her by other means is not going to give results. I already reached the third base anyway.

The problem is that she's so damn sexy in this pose.

And her hand is already helping her feet.

I wince realizing that she surpassed me.

It's just a matter of timing now.

The first one taking a liking to this loses.

I push her lied on the table and move on top of her.

I know that she can do almost anything she wants this way, but so do I.

"Mmh...mmph!"

It's hard to say if she is trying to complain or she is about to give in.

My hand is surely doing a good job.

But her as well. She managed to unbutton the trousers and slid inside the boxers.

"Mmmmph!"

Anna quits licking my hand and shuts her eyes trying to stay focused.

"Aaaah...you are mean..."

She squeezes hard and I do my best to not beg for more.

I want to do it right here on the table.

"MMMH! MMH!"

Anna's moans get stronger. I am not giving her rest, and neither is she.

"WAH...AH..AH...L!"

Without realizing it we ended up kissing. I don't know if I was the one moving the hand from her mouth or she pulled it away.

Anyway I have free access to her breasts and she is pulling my hair.

"Lower your voice Anna...you are going to wake up the kids"

"AAAAH! THEY WON'T! AAH!"

I put my hand back on her mouth and get inside her.

"MMMMH! MMMH! MMPH!"

She clings to the table as my movements make her scream even harder.

Thankfully her hand and her feet already did half the job.

My stomach aches more and more at every thrust, but I cannot stop yet.

Her moans, her warmth, her soft breasts, her flaming hair.

She can get to my head.

By the time I reach the climax too my wounds are killing me. Not literally, but I must lie down on the table.

I breathe hard with my arms clinging to my abdomen.

It would have been better to not fall for Anna's provocations.

"L? You are...paler than usual..."

"Really?", I joke.

"Anyway...if you want to leave the team...the Japanese can handle-"

"ANNA! Please stop!"

As I cry for respite the Smash Mouth tune resonates in the room.

"Do you never get tired of this song?"

"No... Hi?" Anna rushes to answer, still short breathed.

"Hello Anna"

In the silent room I can hear Aizawa's voice on the phone.

"Ehy...emh...something's going on?"

"Yes. I'm on the way back from the obituary. I just received the report from the coroner, regarding the analyses on Sasaki"

Anna pulls the phone away from her ear and glimpses at the screen.

"It's 5.05 AM..."

"With all those criminals around they are taking night shifts"

"Yeah but...you...could collect the report later in the morning"

"Knowing that L is not exactly a hard sleeper I thought it was ok...did I awake you?"

"Yeah... I mean no! We... we are awake..."

"Anna are you sure?"

"Ye-yes...why?"

"Your voice is a bit strange"

I try to muffle my chuckles with the sleeve. Why did she answer in first place? She is panting like she just ran a half marathon.

"I am fine...great... Thanks for the information..."

"Don't you want to know the results?"

"Uh?!...Oh right...sure!"

I give up and laugh my heart out as Anna hides her face behind her hand.

"Aizawa hang on...QUIT LAUGHING L!"

"Ahaha! Sorry...!", I pant.

"He's an idiot...what were you saying?"

"I am passing by your house if you want to have a look at the report"

"I...We...wait...now?! Really...you...you don't have to bother!"

"It's midway between the obituary and the hotel. I am in front of it anyway"

Anna stares at me with her mouth open. She definitely shouldn't have answered.

I am still curled over my sore stomach laughing like crazy, and she is panicking on the phone.

"Ok...fine...let's see...we are going to reach you and the others at the hotel later ok?!"

"The others are with Nate, it's just me"

I grab the phone and try to make up an excuse, before things get too awkward.

"Aizawa? Sorry... Anna is still half asleep she takes awhile to focus. Please give her ten minutes, there's a cafe on the other side of the street if you're already here"

Anna glares at me for the stupid story I am selling to Aizawa.

"Emh...ok. I guess I need some caffeine too..."

"Ok, see you later"

"Bye"

I close the communication and throw the mobile at Anna. She is still blushing for the poor figure.

As expected this investigation is going to be embarrassing.


	12. Vermilion

**Hi all! Now, please be good and review. I just completed the draft version and the plot is a little twisted up. If you like the story pls pls pls let me know if it's going on smoothly ️ ️**

 **Thank you all for reading!** ㈍9

* * *

 _I'm a slave, and I am a master_

 _No restraints and, unchecked collectors_

 _I exist through my need, to self oblige_

 _She is something in me, that I despise_

 __Slipknot__

* * *

\- Anna PoV -

Sasaki was a beautiful woman. Eaten by drugs, beaten by life. But despite that, from the pictures I hold in my hands I can see her young age, her gentle traits.

Life sometimes is really mean. Someone bringed this poor girl back to life only to let her die once again.

"According to the report she was not killed by any substance. They found some dangerous ones inside her body, but nothing that could have leaded to a heart attack"

Aizawa's reading the analyses with a straight face. To him this girl was nothing but a stalker that someone sent to follow the movements of the squad. Despite this I can see that he is trying to be tactful.

L didn't admit that her death angered him deeper than it should have. He is just sitting on the couch in his 'I am thinking' position. I haven't seen that in awhile. It must mean that he's not going to let this go easily.

"In other words her heart attack is either natural or caused by a Death Note", concludes Aizawa.

"There's less than 1% chance that's natural. Her heart was healthy. The timing and the poem make me think that someone killed her"

"Are you saying that whoever killed her manipulated her actions using the Death Note...to make her quote Shakespeare?"

"Yes"

I know that L is already focusing on that quote. What I want to know is why.

"L...couldn't that be a way to lead us out track?"

"I don't think so. To be honest, it strengthens my suspicions"

"WHAT SUSPICIONS?!" Aizawa suddenly rises his gaze from the papers.

"Ok...let's start from hypothesis that the killer has a Death Note..."

"99% is not an hypothesis L! Just go to the point!"

As usual, if left to his own thoughts, L is going to get lost in his monologues. We don't have time to waist.

"Fine. I want Amane's body to be exhumed"

Aizawa and I share a questioning look.

"Oooook dear...go back to the explanation. You jumped too far. But make it short..."

"Let's see... Sum up what we know about the killer, taking our suppositions as facts despite we have no evidence and-"

"L! STAY TRACKED!"

He makes a face and rolls his eyes. I am not a cop. I don't care about evidences. Who cares.

"-no trials. He has a Death Note. Probably the same Death Note Light used. He knows how to manipulate people using the notebook. He knows that we are investigating on this case. Are you following me until this point?"

"Yes. Just go on"

I wish to remind L that we are not slow kids, but I bite my tongue. Aizawa is not complaining at all this time. Seven years ago he always had something to say against L's theories. Now he's just listening. He's not the type to blindly follow others' ideas. He is trying to understand what's happening inside the sick head of my husband. Maybe I better shut up as well and let him explain as he prefers.

"Good. Now let's suppose that the quote has a meaning and it is connected to the owner of the Death Note. There must be a reason why, of all things, the quote came from that precise chapter of that precise tragedy"

"The killer identifies with Juliet. That's what you mean?"

"Exactly. Now please try to describe Juliet yourselves. Aizawa could you start?"

The agent throws the report on the table and crosses his arms, deeply focused on L's reasonings.

"Woman. Young. Noble. In love. Cannot be with her soulmate"

"Anna?"

"Can I say anything that pops in my mind?"

"That is the point. Just brainstorm"

He is really serious about this. Well. As he desires.

"Self-pitying. Focused on herself. Idolatrous. Extreme. Spoiled. Suicide"

"Now match this description with someone who could have the Death Note"

Both I and Aizawa end up sharing another understanding look.

L's words begins to make sense.

"Misa", we say in unison. Even if L didn't mention Amane before, the description fits her perfecly.

"If I understand correctly...you want to make sure that she is really dead?"

"Still dead... to be precise"

"But why she would bring back all the criminals she killed? Guilt?"

Maybe I can answer this. Despite we are so different, somehow there's something I can understand of her.

"Revenge"

I state it so bluntly. It's the easiest question I ever heard.

"But Anna...if that's the case she could have just killed us with the Death Note..."

"No Aizawa, that's a useless action. Listen...I didn't kill Light. I didn't kill Amane. I wanted them to suffer. I wanted to show everyone the truth. She's doing this for Light. She wants you to see and to be afraid"

"Then why didn't she bring Light back yet?"

This is the point. She could have just taken back her boyfriend without making all this fuss. I would have done that, at least.

I cannot answer.

"She wants to revive Kira as well. The idea of him, I mean"

L scares me with this statement. He is staring right at the wall, avoiding to look at me or Aizawa. He is trying to lead us where he already was when we mentioned Sasaki's heart attack.

Now that I see what's in his head I really start to be afraid. I understand why he hanged up the phone without giving an explanation.

But that's too unbelievable to be true.

"She is...preparing the show"

I look at Aizawa, unable to accept the idea.

"I refuse to believe it guys! That's terrible! Do you really think that she is bringing back the criminals so that the world is going to cry for Kira to come back?! That's sick!"

"There are sects worshipping Kira all around the world. She is just stoking what's already there"

"Aizawa... she is dead! Dead ok?! Who would have bringed Amane back to life?! You two are building a castle in the air!"

"She could have manipulated someone to do that. She even planned her own death quite theatrically"

This is ridiculous.

"Of all people... why my Life Note should be in Amane's hands?"

"Anna. I fear that notebook was not given to you by chance..."

Finally L is looking at me in the eyes.

"I think the same. But..."

"The Shinigami that gave you the Life Note knew you. And the same goes for Amane"

I fall on the couch as well and take my head between my hands.

It makes sense. It terribly makes sense.

"There's still something that I don't understand. Maybe you can answer me Aizawa..."

"Oh...what is it?"

Aizawa seems surprised to be asked for advice. He stares at L with a puzzled look.

"I forgot to ask Nate why the president is covering up things. Maybe you and the others thought about it"

"Ah, right. It seems that his daughter was kidnapped. He was threatened by who is bringing back the criminals. If the police, the Cia, the Fbi, or Nate lift a finger she dies"

As Aizawa speaks L listens quietly, chewing his thumb. I know too well that habit. In his head there's a piece of the puzzle that doesn't fit.

"What is it L?", I ask.

"Nate doesn't work for the Usa. He mustn't follow the instructions of the president"

"But there is a girl risking her life..."

"Hundreds. No, thousands people died because of all the killers, rapers, robbers that came back to life. It's not reasonable that he didn't ask for your support as soon as he noticed something wrong"

"He said that he is investigating undercover"

"Too much undercover. Even if you helped him no body would have figured it out. We waited for us to show up before moving. As if he was scared that we could make a mistake and get caught"

L is right. Nate is supposed to lead the police of many nations. He's not a tool of the Usa. And even if he wants to save the president's daughter he is overly cautious. Like a scaredy cat.

"That white head is treating us like newbies?! We won't get caught!"

"We were found out by a hit man and a stalker already...he was not all wrong. The point is that he cannot stay still for years every time there's a tough case around..."

"Anna, I'd like to have a look at this girl. Can you find a picture?"

"Wait", I say typing fast on the computer.

"Here she is gentlemen. Layla Whalls's Facebook profile. Wow... 20 years, 152cm for 40 kg. Studies medicine, top marks. Suffers from aphonia, she cannot speak...Volunteer for Amnesty International and Greenpeace. Vegan. Blood donor. Plays the violin. Likes classic music, favorite song Ravel's Tzigane. Apparently she is still single, if anyone is interested..."

"Twenty years?! She looks like a kid!"

Aizawa is not all wrong. This girl is so tiny that's hard to figure out her real age. She's quite flat too, and her looks are really childish. She looks like a doll, with a round face, gray eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"Can you zoom on the picture?"

"Here. I was jocking regarding the fact that she is single, dear. Don't even think about it"

"Can you gather a few more pictures? Recent years, various contexts. Home, university, friends, official appearances, holidays..."

"At your orders", I sigh.

L keeps studying every detail of Layla with Aizawa. I don't understand what they're trying to find in those pictures. They zoom, compare, delete. All in religious silence.

"That pendant is in every picture where her neck is exposed. Seems like she wears it all the time"

I sit next to L and study the jewel he is showing me. A double charm. But it's not a jewel. It's composed by two white pieces of a puzzle.

"It's unusual, but what's so interesting about it?"

"The puzzle pieces ... they are white. I recognize them"

"Sorry L, I don't understand"

"Aizawa, you said that the others are still with Nate"

"Yes, we decided to share information"

"Please call one of them and demand to pass me

Nate".

I roll my eyes noticing that L is still staring at the necklace and awaits with his hand in mid-air for Aizawa to do as he ordered.

He already forgot that he's not the one in charge anymore.

"Can't you dial the number on your own?"

I pass the phone to him, with an annoyed tone.

"Fine...Ide, L speaking. I must talk to Nate"

We wait for Nate to take the call, meanwhile I grab the mobile and activate the speakerphone.

"Hi L. What's the deal?"

"Are you in a relationship with Layla Whalls?"

My mouth drops open. Too straightforward! And... That's not what I expected to hear. By the way... Nate and the daughter of the president? Is he serious?!

"Why are you not answering Nate?"

No answer.

Oh wow...

Despite the means used, seems like my dear husband hit the jackpot.

Nate is struck dumb. Total silence on the other side of the phone.

Incredible.

"L... Ide speaking again. Nate has left the room... He seemed angry. What the have you told him?!"


	13. Diamonds on the inside

**Hi all! Just a small info. Some new characters on the way. Sorry for mak** **ing the plot a bit complicated but it's needed, also because I have a new story in mind and this is going to save up a lot of explanation in the future. Or the past. Whatever, I hope you are going to enjoy these chapters anyway. Back on track next week, with some twists too.**

 **Thanks for reading ㈵6**

* * *

 _A candle throws its light into the darkness_

 _In a nasty world, so shines the good deed_

 _Make sure the fortune, that you seek_

 _Is the fortune you need_

 __Ben Harper__

* * *

\- Aizawa PoV -

"That guy is getting on my nerves".

Nervously I keep looking through the report, knowing too well that there's nothing useful in there.

My brain is too busy in badmouthing Nate. If I hated L at the beginning there is no way, and I say NO WAY, that I am getting to like Nate.

"He was boosted having an affair with the daughter of the president and now he refuses to talk to us?! That's called childish!"

"Matsuda we all think the same, there's no need to whine like that"

"I guess not. Why L and Anna are investigating on the disappearance of that girl?! That's not our business! We have enough problems trying to solve this case!"

"We are just trying to track down the kidnappers. We have not many trials leading us to whoever is bringing back the criminals, anyway"

That's the point. Even if we want to look the other way, we are forced to follow this path. I want to find something regarding Amane, and this is just a way like any another to get there.

"In other words we must help Nate?!"

"No. Not in a million years"

Both I and Matsuda turn to face L. Somehow I expected a part of him wanted to help his successor. That answer though...it makes me think that he is angry at Nate as well.

"So what if we find Layla? You are not going to give her back to your pupil?"

"If we can track down the kidnappers we are going to follow the trails leading to Amane. Nate can do whatever he wants. Afterwards. First we finish what we are doing"

"Is it my impression or you are a little surly dear?"

"I indeed am. Of all wimen, why he had to pick Whalls's daughter?"

"Poor boy! Because he's in love!"

"He should have looked over her then"

"Fine but it's a really strange coincidence that Layla was kidnapped"

"I don't think Amane knows, we are talking about a retarded model by the way..."

"So why did she kidnap Layla in your opinion?!"

"She reasons very simply...let's see...she wanted to make people cry for Kira to be back and to do that she needed time to revive many criminals. She needed a place where to do it as long as possible. In Japan it was too complicated with your HQ. She hid in the Usa and she kidnapped Layla to continue her plan undisturbed. That's it"

"That's not simple. Anyway it would be a very unlucky coincidence for Nate..."

"Who cares?"

"You are mean L!"

"You are too soft Anna!"

Despite the situation it's quite entertaining to see those two arguing. They keep teasing each other all day. It makes me wish that my family was here as well. Even if my wife would get bored in a couple of hours and we would end up wrestling.

"There is another problem Aizawa. We cannot expect the American government to support us if things get more complicated"

Mogi is down-to-heart as usual. I accepted the black ops condition hoping that, in case we found some irrefutable evidence, we could rediscuss the terms of the collaboration. But if we find something that could endanger Layla, now there's the risk that we get kicked out of the country. Sure thing the Fbi director let us investigate to not ruin the long lasting collaboration we created, but in truth he expects Nate to rescue Layla first. By the way, if Nate investigated undercover and didn't find a thing yet, in Whalls's opinion why should we?

"I already talked to Russia and China. I informed them that we are on this case, at my request they will help us"

L is talking with a straight face. To him saying that Russia and China are at his mercy is the same as saying the weather is good.

"I am waiting an answer from UK and France as well"

"And when did you do that?!"

"One hour ago"

Ide laughs like a kid. I am sure he couldn't wait to hear such a thing.

"And what did you say?"

"The truth"

"Which is?"

"That I am Coil"

"Nate won't be happy to know that"

"I can do whatever I want with my aliases. He's lucky that I didn't use my first name. He's not supposed to belong to any country. Most nations rather avoid clear conflicts of interest"

That's a very polite way to say that sharing the bed with a president's daughter is not the most appropriate thing a detective can do.

The best outcome would be that Nate saves his girl and everyone's happy but...

"Eureka! Hope you like treasure hunting guys!"

Anna jumps on her feet, clapping her hands overjoyed.

"What are you talking about?", I ask studying the girl. She's happier than a kid a the candy store.

"The kidnappers just contacted the president. I couldn't intercept the call, because it was too short, but I overheard it. The lexicon of the the criminal was very acculturate and old style... I dare say quite familiar"

Anna swings her fingers in the air, making her ring glitter.

"What?"

I don't get the connection between the ring and the kidnappers.

"An old friend of us. Welcome back to this world Adrian Cruz!"

"Are you sure? That is called luck!" Even L seems happy now.

"I'm 70% sure... once in a million times we can be lucky!"

L and Anna smirk, clearly understanding something that we don't.

"Guys, you lost us!", Ide complains.

"A very famous smuggler, he can make disappear anything in his hands. Light killed him in August 2004. A smart move for a retarded model to make him kidnapp Layla. No one would think that the culprit is a smuggler..."

"...except someone than knows him very well!"

"And you guys are friends of that man?!"

Matsuda rolls his eyes and falls on the couch. I know that this is not exactly the development he expected when he discovered about the reviving criminals. He still considers this case HIS case. But personally I think that the support given by L and Anna is a blessing. If things go smoothly they already found the culprit. We are police agents, our priority must be justice. If he is looking for self realization he should change job. I want to solve this case fast and let the world go back to normality.

"Cruz was the leader of a huge contraband operation, but was betrayed by one of his men, which made his name to a very strict government. I bargained the conditions of his arrest in 2002, saving him from the death penalty. He deals with any kind of valuable goods. Arms, drugs, artworks, cars, animals...anything. But he has a soft spot for gems. And a total dedication for certain kinds"

"If we follow those shiny crumbs they are going to lead us strightly to Tom Thumb! Awww, I would like matching earrings...!"

Anna giggles evilly playing with her ring. Her behavior can only mean that the gems L is talking about are of the same sort as the one on her finger.

"Can I have a look at your ring for a moment Anna?"

Anna's eyes widen up. She doesn't seem very happy about it. If I asked her to strip down I would have probably obtained a better reaction.

"Hands off my bling blings Aizawa!"

"I'm not going to run away with that"

"I said no!"

"Anna he just wants to look. Please take it off"

"But L..."

"I'll look for the earrings ok?"

"Yay! Heart shape!"

"I know"

"Over one carat"

"They don't grow on trees, you should change color..."

"And no double names! No purplish reds, no reddish browns, not-"

"Come back to planet Earth and take that ring off, Gollum!"

"Ufff..."

Like a child having to let go of her favorite toy, Anna makes a face and takes off the ring, passing it to me. I didn't know about Anna's passion for red diamonds. I thought L just gave her a very expensive ring.

Ide and Mogi lean over to study the stone as well. Matsuda gave it a glimpse and now continues to work on his computer. I don't know if he wants to behave like a First Lady or whatever. But I sincerely doubt that he has ever seen a stone of this kind before, and if we have locate Cruz he better move his ass.

"Matsuda quit what you are doing and come here. You must learn to tell apart a gem from piece of glass"

Unwillingly he drags himself next to me and tries to get familiar with the stone.

"A ruby. Wow. Can I go back to work now?"

"This is a red diamond. Speaking of US Dollars, you must add few zeros to the cost of a ruby, if it's a good ruby"

"WHAT?!"

Ide grabs the ring and rises his hand to see better.

"THIS MICROSCOPIC THING COSTS TENS OF THOUSANDS DOLLARS?"

"That one is valued around three millions and a half"

I rush to give back the ring before Ide drops it in shock. Wow, I expected a big number but...

"And Cruz likes to collect red diamonds?!"

"No, being a businessman he likes to trade them. If a red diamond is on sale be sure that he is around. That's the easiest way to catch him"

"Great. We have to gather info on every auction going on in the black market. Every seller, every owner, every theft going on. Let's find this Cruz quickly!"


	14. Baddest girl in town

**Note: the underscore ↘️ _↙️ means that the one speaking is on the phone.**

 **Cheers㈍9**

* * *

 _Todo el mundo sabe que yo no soy santo_  
 _Y todo mundo sabe que es lo que yo canto_  
 _Mami ya tu sabes la jugada_  
 _Ahora toma una decisión educada_  
 _No mami, no soy un hombre normal, no_

_Pitbull_

* * *

\- Anna PoV -

Of all the criminals, of all the places I could dream of, this is the best. The-fucking-best.

"That one! I definitely want that one!"

"Weren't you looking for a pair?"

"A necklace is fine. Indeed, I prefer a necklace!"

"That's the same size as the one on the ring..."

"That's a must considering that I resuscitated you!"

"Sssht! Remember that's full of people here"

"Then give me that diamond!"

"Fine but that's for our anniversary, your birthday, St. Valentine, Easter and Chirstmas"

"Noooo! Please! I want a surprise for St. Valentine!"

"But it's already passed and gone! We are in September!"

"Who cares, you never give me presents the right day!"

_GUYS STOP DISCUSSING LIKE LOVEBIRDS!_

This is the fourth time Aizawa breaks my eardrum. Damn.

"Don't listen if we are annoying you! Tom Thumb is not arrived yet so let me look around!", I whisper in the microphone.

_MY CONSCIENCE FORCES ME TO REMIND YOU THAT YOU ARE PROBABLY BUYING A BLOOD DIAMOND! THAT'S VERY BAD REEL!_

"No no! That's OUR price Aizawa!"

"Anna, lower your voice if you want that stone"

"Tell that to our friend"

"Aizawa, I won't pay Cruz. Besides, if we don't get that diamond someone else will. An auction like this does not occur every week. It's very convenient that Cruz has a red diamond to sell, we could have been waiting for ages"

_Yes yes... But how are you going to get that for free?_

"Bargaining. By the way, Cruz is getting off the car. We are getting ready"

"Uuuh...Aventador. He really has taste"

"Focus, Anna. This is not a game"

"Remember that I usually require wine and a joint to focus"

"You might need to do without"

"Not necessarily. You're sexy in black shirt dear... I am stealing it later"

"Great. You're stoned... I shouldn't have let you go to the toilet..."

"Shhht! Let me work!", I giggle.

This is exiting. In truth I am high with the perspective of my new necklace. But it's also funny to tease my husband a little bit... I laugh and pull my arms around L, making him face the showcase as I face the entrance.

The first clients Cruz is going to check out are definitely those interested in the diamond behind us. It's the best piece at the auction. Unlike legal auctions there's no need for show here. The fastest the better. Little fishes come later. All I need to do is to catch his attention before anyone else.

The tall man enters in the hall and I decide to start staging.

Ready...

The point is to make Cruz talk to us privately. We cannot discuss what we have to discuss in here. There's not only a diamond at the stake. L and Aizawa suggested hundreds possibile actions, but I always assured to have something better in mind. I didn't detail my plan because L would have surely refused to play along. Hopefully it's going to work...otherwise I made a mess.

Steady...

Cruz starts walking in our direction. He located the showcase behind us. Time to make our man looking at me. I start strocking L's shirt, smiling lascivious as he gives me questioning looks. Right behind his shoulder I see Cruz getting closer. No more than five meters.

Go!

I take L by surprise and kiss him passionately, rising my left hand to pull his hair.

Not an action too obscene, but neither too innocent to pass totally unnoticed in a place like this. I glimpse again behind L's back and I receive confirmation that the result is just perfect.

Cruz is looking this way.

And his face is getting paler every second.

An expert like him could not miss out what's on my annular, even looking at it for a moment.

As he keeps staring I bend my fingers, leaving stright only the index and the thumb.

I know he received the message.

L.

I let go of my husband's lips and we slowly move near the door.

My heart is racing like crazy. Not only for kissing in public, a thing that I am 200% sure L didn't approved. But also because if Cruz doesn't come this way right after looking at the diamond, I will have to apologize to L, Aizawa and the all team...too humiliating!

That damn smuggler is petrified in front of the showcase, not moving an inch. Not talking to anyone, not giving signals. He just STARES. It seems like he's not even breathing. I am afraid he didn't understand a thing...

I jump as L pulls my sleeve.

At first I fear he wants to leave, but soon after I notice that Cruz turned around and discharged his bodyguards.

I made it!

We casually walk through the hall, looking at the jewels, smiling to people.

And Cruz follows us outdoor, in the garden.

Last time he had a chat with L he managed to avoid the death sentence. Considering that this time he's not talking to a computer he might be pretty curious about the deal we have in mind.

"Sharpen your ears, Aizawa", I murmur.

We have finally reached the furthest corner of the garden and nobody followed us. Everyone back at the auction must have mistaken us for clients of Cruz. Even if someone keeping an eye on him was at the auction, only Cruz, seeing my ring and my hand gesture, should have realized our identity.

That's what we must hope for, at least. If we failed the smuggler is going to die like Sasaki.

I know L is thinking the same thing.

But Cruz is safe and sound, everyone saw just a lovely couple...and L isn't speaking yet. He is waiting for Cruz to show his intentions. Does he considers us friends or foes?

"I am overjoyed to see that one of my diamonds has the honor to enhance the beauty of such a a lovely woman"

Ugh. He even bowed. How slimy... thankfully we decided that L has to be the one doing the talking thing. I could not be professional to someone speaking like this. I cannot understand if he is trying to lick our asses or what.

"Shall I conclude that you are still satisfied with that transaction, Mr. Cruz?"

"My most productive deal indeed"

"Good to hear that"

"I beg your pardon for what I am about to say, but I am a business man and transparency is one my dearest values..."

"We agree on that. Please, speak you mind"

"Seeing that gorgeous ring, my expectation is to talk to the same man I dealt with nine years ago. I would be delighted to meet my most valuable business partner in person this time. Please, refer this to L if you don't mind".

This is bad. He's definitely not licking our asses. I squeeze L's hand trying to calm down and keep a straight face. People always have problems to believe what they see when they meet L for the first time. But now...! I forgot that nine years passed already! L is supposed to be 31 not 25. He's too young. It's just obvious that Cruz has doubts on L's identity...

"I comprehend your doubts. Looking at me you can legitimately suppose that nine years ago I was sixteen. I actually started my job at young age, but your question is totally appropriate"

"Don't misunderstand, I have no problem at all discussing with a man your age. But speaking directly to the man that saved my life might tempt me to turn the bargaining at your advantage"

_L, stop. Withdrawal. Set a meeting, I can talk to Cruz! We need his collaboration!_

Aizawa is right. He can claim to be L. If we instruct him, Cruz might fall for it...

"That's good news. Unfortunately I have no way to prove you that I am the same man you want to meet, Mr. Cruz. Even if that's the truth"

"L no!"

I bring a hand to my mouth. As a stupid I couldn't stop myself. But why L didn't just listen to Aizawa?!

"It's ok. Mr. Cruz should be seven years older as well. I am sure that he understands what I am trying to say"

L's words make my heart race. I didn't expect him to say this. Usually his death is a raw nerve and if possible he avoids to discuss about it. He's to prideful to recall that he lost against Kira. However...that's precisely what he's trying to say. Even I have given up trying to make him talk about it... Does he really think he can convince Cruz this way?!

"Unfortunately life found bizarre ways to fool me, my friend. Please don't try to talk about things that you are not supposed to fully understand if you can avoid it. Don't ruin the bargain"

Cruz's tone has lost many decibels. I was not the only one taken aback by that sentence. Clearly also this man doesn't like to talk about his death. And he doesn't like to joke about it.

"Bringing here the current L would be the real lie Mr. Cruz. He is twenty years old. He succeeded me in 2004"

"Succeeded?"

"After my death"

"..."

Oh God. A long pause is never a good sign in this circumstances. This is getting tense. This place is full of gangsters. One thing is to fail a transaction, another is to piss off a top level criminal. If L doesn't convince this guy soon I could brake his good hand as well, considering the strenght my grip is reaching.

"Fine. If you insist, please let me test you"

"Certainly, Mr. Cruz"

"What did you see on the other side?"

Shit. Here we strand. I expected this question since the beginning.

"..."

No answer. I knew it.

"Please, hold on Aizawa"

_What? Wait L!_

L removes the earphone and switches it off, then takes mine and does the same.

We lost the connection to the only person who could help us.

"What are you doing L?"

"Indeed. I asked you a specific question, would you answer me please?"

"You can understand if I rather not let my wife listen to this. Please give us a moment"

"WHAT?"

"Forgive me Anna. You really shouldn't listen to this"

Unbelievable.

I've asked him this question a million times and... he REFUSED to speak. Now that he's going to spit it out...he doesn't want me to listen?!

"No way I leave. Forget it!"

"Trust me, no one should know what-"

"NO! I STAY HERE! You don't talk about it for months and now I'm just supposed to leave you alone?! I am your wife idiot!"

Who cares about Cruz. I can do without that stupid diamond. Layla can wait for his boyfriend to save her. Amane can bring back Light. L is my priority. He has always been my priority.

"What was there?"

I ask it in verge of tears. I must know.

L's hand is as cold as ice. I must have stopped the blood circulation to his poor fingers. I loosen my grip a little, but I take his left hand as well. I am not letting go. Ever.

"Are you sure?"

"What's there?"

From his wrist I can fell his heartbeats speeding up.

I know that I am not going to like the answer. Even the criminals interrogated by Aizawa and the others always trailed off at this point. Maybe deep down in our souls, despite how different we might seem to be, all humans have something in common...

"There's nothing"

...or maybe nothing.

"No heaven, no hell?! No clouds, no flames?", I ask in disappointment. All this fuss to say...nothing?!

"No milady. Nothing at all"

I turn to face Cruz. He is as pale as a sheet, but he smiles. Probably, more than the answer what he wanted to test was L's reaction.

At least, it seems that I made my part again.

Maybe the bare word 'nothing' is scary but it is not enough for me to fully realize what L and Cruz are talking about. It literally means nothing to me. That's what Cruz meant with 'things that you are not supposed to fully understand'. Comparing mine and L's expressions it's more than clear that we are on a different page.

This difference is the proof Cruz was looking for.

I cling to L's shirt, but solely to stay close since there's nothing else I can do. I should have shown a bit more surprise or interest. Instead, I showed disappointment.

I feel despicable for not being able to understand something that he struggled so much to spit out.

"I am sorry for the question. I really respect your honesty L. In your place most people would have sent a substitute"

"It's not in my style, Mr. Cruz"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Anna, once again I beg you to forgive my rude manners"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cruz...that's ok..."

"Don't feel ashamed dear. It's in the natural order of things that you cannot understand something you, fortunately, have never seen. I am sure your husband is glad that you're not scared"

"Indeed. I guess we can discuss of happier matters now. You liked the heart shaped red one, right Anna?"

I cheer up a little feeling L's arms clinging my shoulders. His voice is much lighter now. I still feel beaten for not being able to empathize, but if that tranquilizes L it's for the better if I quit sulking.

"Yeah... It's a good match to my ring"

"You have good taste ma'am. Allow me to retreat the stone from the auction. I would suggest to change location. My assistants can take care of little things here"

"Where do you want to go Mr. Cruz?"

"Miami Hotel, suite 465. I like some privacy to conclude important deals"

I jump out of joy when Cruz passes me a key and an hotel card. The Aventador?! Really?!

"I will reach you in the suite as soon as I have collected the diamond. Meanwhile you can relax or check yourselves that the room is not bugged, do as you prefer"

"You...the Lamborghini's keys...", I yell as Cruz walks back to building holding the auction.

"The address of the hotel is already set on the navigator. I sell cars as well, if you like it so much Mrs. Anna"

This is awkward, I must have the silliest expression ever if Cruz said that. I damn love that car...

"We will discuss about it on the way, right L?"

"I choose the color!"

I freeze and stare at him. Did he really say that?!

"Do you want to buy it?!"

"I like cars. What's new about it?"

"You always liked vintage cars!"

"I always bought vintage cars because Watari loved them. But I like modern cars as well!"

"Mph. You want it black right?"

"Carbon black"

I smile looking at his childish grin and give him the keys. I prefer it red but it's pretty rare to find something that L likes this much.

"Fine. That's your present for our anniversary, you birthday, St. Valentine, Easter and Christmas".

"That's my line. Get in the car"

According to the navigator the hotel is 10 minutes away from the auction. We better make use of this time to reassure Aizawa. The way we interrupted the communication was not exactly nice. I switch on the earphones and pass one to L.

"Aizawa?"

_Anna! Are you two ok?_

"Yes, Cruz believes us. We are about to have a chat in his hotel suite"

_Tell your husband that he's an asshole_

"Sorry Aizawa"

_Bite me L. What is this noise Anna?!_

"Lamborghini Aventador, we are doing a test drive!"

My chuckles are so loud that I'm surprised Aizawa can hear the roar of the engine. This is the best present L could ever ask for.

_You really know how to do shopping... And I am here babysitting!_

"Ahaha! Come on I know you miss your kids!"

_Indeed I miss mine! Yours are crazy! Anyway, keep the earphones now, you understand?_

"At your orders"

_Good. It's all in your hands guys_

* * *

 **Ok, I am here with another useless note. But look at the cars Obata put in the manga! ㈴5 That makes this chappy a little less trash maybe. No uh? Ok...**


	15. Another sunrise

_When memory is fading_

 _You know nothings for sure_  
 _With all the policies_  
 _And thought control_  
 _We're chasing things we can't enjoy_  
 _Another sunrise will find us_

 _Another sunrise and we're fine_

 __Planet Funk__

* * *

\- L PoV -

The air is filled by the scent of wine. Anna opened a bottle and now is smelling the red liquid with her eyes closed. She breathes slowly and smiles to herself.

I'm happy that she's not troubled by what I said back at the auction. I worried her for no reason. Her concerns were more for my feelings than for my words.

It doesn't change a thing for her to know what I saw after death, and this is for the best.

In truth, she is smarter than me to not bother about it. Being killed by a weapon coming from another world, I cannot even say that's where I was supposed to go. If a notebook can make a heart stop beating and another can bring back to life, anything in the middle cannot be regular. Maybe nothingness is what awaits only those killed by a Death Note.

There is no proof for that, there is no logical reason to believe it and no logical reason to not. You just have just to take a stand.

"So you guarantee that you can find who is bringing back all the criminals killed by Kira?"

"I have a suspect already, but I still need to locate her"

"Her?! Ahahah! You are good as usual L"

Cruz seems to have lost all his suspects, but I am not sure that's just thanks my answers. I think that what really convinced him was Anna's reaction. I never mentioned about afterlife to anyone, but Cruz probably made the experience in the past. He asked that specific question because, aside the answer, he knew he could tell apart a liar from someone who had been there. I would like to know who is the person this man talked to. You understand a lot of things of a man or a woman just by knowing their beloved ones...

_L! COME ON ASK HIM ABOUT HER! ABOUT AMANE!_

"Aizawa! Quit shouting you startled me!"

_ANNA! Don't answer me! I was talking to L anyway!_

At least I can understand that Cruz is really trusting us, despite being a dangerous criminal... It's the third time we openly speak to Aizawa. No other criminal would have appreciated bargainin with someone that has a stranger on the phone, especially if that someone usually works with the Fbi or the police.

"Is it a problem for you to have someone overhearing our conversation Mr. Cruz? Sorry for the the inconvenience but as you can imagine I am not working alone on this case"

"Not at all, you can tell your collaborator that we can use the hotel phone. He can ask me questions directly if he wishes to. Your friends are my friends, L"

_Umh..._

"Thanks for understanding Mr. Cruz. We can use our own mobile, let me activate the speakerphone"

_Wait L...Is that a good idea?_

"Don't worry Aizawa, you can speak. You want to ask about the suspect right?"

_Emh...fine. Nice to meet you Mr. Cruz, I am director Aizawa, from the Japanese force_

"Direct and honest. Nice to meet you Mr. Aizawa. Are you interested in a diamond or a car as well?"

_Oh...n-no thanks... I cannot exactly afford your merchandise..._

"Don't bother about it. Are you married or have a special someone maybe?"

_I am married but really...I am just a cop..._

Anna laughs behind her wine glass. She has to find this situation extremely entertaining. Aizawa is definitely not the type for this kind of discussion.

"Let's say this, Mr. Aizawa. If your team arrests the woman that's forcing me to act like a mean kidnapper I would be delighted to express my gratitude. These are the only ways a man like me can repay you, if you are really going to let me live as a free man"

_As L said, we will not arrest you. We are interested only to our suspect_

"Aren't you interested in Layla's release?"

_Of course, but I understand that we must be careful. Wanting too much at once might ruin everything. It's enough if you guarantee for her safety now. By the way... what did you mean by forced, Mr. cruz?_

"I am a smuggler, director. I can bargain the safety of a hostage better than anyone else, but that doesn't mean that I want to. I swear I never kidnapped or harmed a person by my own will"

As I imagined, there is a reason why Amane bringed back a number of criminals in the Usa before the others. She wanted them to do something for her. In the case of Cruz, bargaining Layla. She has always been unpredictable but she got smarter than she used to be when I met her. Forcing a smuggler to do this should have kept her safe. If Cruz wasn't a old acquaintance we could have taken awhile to get on the right track.

"Mr. Cruz, let me ask you something. How were you threatened?"

"You can imagine it L. She menaced to send me back to Mu. She even showed me how, using some... examples..."

_What is Mu?_

"You can call it Hades, Mr. Aizawa"

_I understand...have you seen her in face?_

"Unfortunately I never seen her"

_Is there any relavant information you can pass us? Her mobile number, her whereabouts...?_

"Her spokesmen's names. It seems that she found a handful of trusted persons. They call her Reaper"

"How presumptuous... That little bitch!"

_Be quiet Anna...Please tell us the names Mr. Cruz_

"One is a woman. A bodyguard indeed. Amelie Evans"

"I know her. A Fbi agent, but I heard she was sentenced to jail because of power abuse. She killed three terrorists pursuing turture"

_Yes L. I can see her in the database. American, killed by Kira in 2010, she was 33 years old_

Amane has chosen a proper bodyguard. Despite being killed by Kira, it can be even possible that Evans supports Amane. By killing criminals that woman might have considered herself an ally of Kira...

"Excuse me Mr. Cruz. You used the plural. Who else is supporting her?"

"I gave you the most approachable name L. You don't want to pass through the other one, believe me..."

_Please, give us the name. We need to figure out who are we dealing with_

"As you wish, but beware that this man is very dangerous"

_Give us the name, please..._

"Fine. The other one is Cheslav Sokolov"

_Let me check on the database...Vor v zakone, early victim of Kira. Died in 2003. Guilty of...wow. Corruption, money laundering, murder... And these are only the proved accusations..._

"Exactly Mr. Aizawa. He can be a tough enemy"

Logical. Things were getting too good lately. It's not in the natural order of things for me to be lucky.

But... of all the men Amane could choose. Why him?! He's not a supporter of Kira, he is not the kind of person to follow someone else's orders. What Amane had offered him?!

_L, maybe you know a bit more about this man, I see that you arrested him in...1995? Is the date wrong?_

"No...It's correct"

_Ok... You were right when you said that you stated working at young age..._

"We have a problem Aizawa...Sokolov is no joke"

_You arrested him when you were fifteen! I guess we stand a chance if a teenager did it_

"I took seven years to find Sokolov"

_You had nothing better to do as a child? Anyway you are a bit more experienced now. I don't see the point in worrying about this. Let's remember that we are facing something far more dangerous than a single man_

That's right. The notebooks are surely worst than this. We must destroy them, no matter what. The lives of my family depend on this. I must find Sokolov again...

_L...are you still there?_

"Yes. The point is that I personally know Sokolov"

_Ahaha! Another friend then?!_

"No. I don't befriend every criminal on this planet. I'm quite selective"

Aizawa's questions are not making this easier. Obviously he cannot see my face. Anna is silently x-raying me since Cruz mentioned Sokolov.

She noticed that my heart skipped a couple of beats.

_I was jocking, don't get offended..._

"I know Aizawa. Let's go on..."

_Okay, Mr. Cruz maybe you can tell us more about him? What is he doing for Reaper, what are his duties, his ways to keep in touch maybe..._

"I meet him once a week. I think he meets Reaper in person. He and Evans make sure that everyone do as demanded and report the problems"

_Any detail that caught your attention? Even small things_

"Yes. He is paranoid with L. He keeps asking about his moves. I don't think he realized that the current L is not the same one that arrested him, but I didn't say a thing"

_Apparently your successor owes you a good enemy L_

"I don't think that's the case. Like Cruz, I guess that Sokolov noticed some differences in our methods. What does he asks you, Mr. Cruz?"

"Generally he wants to know if he made any request, if he took action or remained passive...as you know, Reaper wants the Usa and L to not take action in exchange for Layla's safety"

_That doesn't sound so strange to me. He's just looking over your job, ain't he?_

"Not exactly Mr. Aizawa. Sokolov's behavior is paranoid"

"He wants to make sure that L is not me. My successor is not exactly the active type, consequently it's easy to tell us apart"

_Do you think that our suspect ordered Sokolov to keep an eye on such a thing? She might fear that you are taken back to life..._

"That would mean that she knows about the existence of another Life Note"

_The real Reaper might have revealed it to her. If it's Ryuk we are talking about he might have considered it entertaining_

This is bad. I was killed by a Reaper already. If that monster decides to tell her that I am back, she knows my name and face already. And I would have no way to fight back. At the first doubt she can kill me. The surprising thing is that she didn't do that yet...

"Don't stress your brain over it L, it's easy. She didn't write your name yet because she has to kill who has the Life Note as well. It would be useless to kill you if she thinks that there is someone who can bring you back right away. She doesn't know who I am"

"Right..."

Indeed, Anna was studying me. She knows how to decode my reactions too well to not notice that something is wrong. She noticed that I am not focused and she took conclusions in my place to speed up things.

_Anna's theory makes sense...maybe she stalked us to make sure that you didn't show up_

"That's bad...if they are hunting us we she risked a lot at the auction"

"She cannot know that I was the one bringing you back..."

"You kissed me in front of everyone, that doesn't help!"

"You were waiting for the right moment to scold me uh?!"

_Stop arguing! You behaved too bluntly, that could be mistaken for a make-believe, it would be reckless to kill you just with that!_

"Sorry for interrupting you, it's very unlikely that Reaper or Sokolov come to know about you being at my auction. If I cover up things moving some money between my bank accounts they have no reason to check out who was at my auction. I will also destroy the camera records, just in case"

_Thank you Mr. Cruz_

"To make sure, we shall avoid meeting each other again. I will give you my phone. It has a Gsp locator in it. We can communicate if something happens and track down your location as well. Next time Sokolov or Evans will meet you we will follow them and find Reaper"

"That's fine"

_Thanks for your collaboration Mr. Cruz_

"You are welcome my friends. Unfortunately it's going to take awhile to find a carbon black Aventador, I will deliver it next time we meet, together with Aizawa's present"

"No problem Mr. Cruz. Let's consider it a deposit"

"Deal done. It was really nice to meet you L, and Mrs. Anna too"


	16. Honesty

_Does the honesty deceive?_

 _Try to find a way to leave this party_

 _Take it out on me_

 _Cause all the honesty_

 _Shuts this place down_

 __Editors__

* * *

\- L PoV -

After that Cruz shook my hand, Anna and I left the hotel. We stopped a taxi to get back to the airport, and during all the journey she didn't say a word.

Aizawa hanged up after half an hour of total silence and even after that she still remained mute. We managed to pay the taxi driver, catch a plane, come all the way back to NY, go home, and again not share a word.

It's not that difficult to notice when she is annoyed.

"Anna...why are you not speaking to me?"

"I should ask the same thing"

"I am speaking now. What troubles you?"

"First. You gave up your present for our anniversary, your birthday, St. Valentine, Easter and Christmas!"

"Cruz said that he doesn't have a carbon black Aventador ready at hand"

"You didn't insist at all. It was my present for you! I expected you to care a bit more about it!"

"I care about it! And I have the impression that you're not sulking for such a thing"

"Screw you!"

Great. She is angry at me. This must be because of Sokolov. I should really learn how to better conceal my facial expressions. For that stupid reason now I might end up making her even more angry. This is definitely a discussion I would have rather avoided.

"I am sorry I didn't insist. I admit I was thinking about other things. Please forgive me"

"That's the second reason why I am angry"

"I know"

"You don't want to talk to me about anything. So just shut up"

"Anna...that's not the point"

"Yes it is! I cannot understand anyway, so why you should speak to me?!"

This is a low blow. But this is different from the afterlife story. I was just trying to protect Anna keeping her in the dark regarding Mu... however... I don't have such an excuse with this matter. I cannot imagine Anna's reaction to this.

"I should speak because you should know... Just please promise me we are never going to talk again about this"

"About what?!"

"About Cheslav Sokolov"

"I don't care about Cheslav Sokolov! What drives me crazy is the fact that you are keeping secrets to me. Before it was 'nothingness', now it is that Russian...and tomorrow what?!"

"Anna..."

"Anna my ass! You know what?! FUCK YOU! I always said everything to you!"

"THIS IS DIFFERENT!"

I never, NEVER, shout to Anna. She is staring are me totally stunned. But I cannot keep totally quiet talking about this. I have no idea HOW I am even talking about this. And having her swearing at me is surely not doing any good.

"Alright L... I'm sorry. Let's start over again. I don't swear, you don't shout"

"It's a bit more complicated than that. If I talk, you have to put in account that I might snap"

"But you never snap..."

"Again. This is different"

"Message received... You can snap. What's about Sokolov?"

Anna's waiting for me to find the resolve to speak. Resolve that I'm not finding. In my whole life the only person I ever talked about this was Watari. And only once, just because he saved me.

This time though, I have to do this for Anna. It doesn't matter if I feel like talking about this or not. She has always been there for me, she is the mother of my kids and she even bringed me back to life. She deserves to know something so important.

"Ok...His real name is Charles Lawliet. He's my biological father"

"WHAT?!"

I try to look at Anna. Despite the unpleasant situation, she is funny with that confused expression on her face. I wish there was a better way to confess that such a man is indeed nothing less than her father-in-law. And that's not because I've thrown him in jail that she never met him.

"I am sorry for not telling you sooner"

"Cheslav Sokolov is...your dad?"

"NO! Biological father! If I ever had something like a dad that was Watari!"

"Fine fine fine! I was just surprised. But why you never mentioned about him?!"

"That's because of my mother"

"Oh, ok... What... what's her name? "

"It was Klara Sokolov. She was the heiress of a famous criminal in Moscow. Charles took over and used her name. She is dead now"

"Do you remember her?"

"Yes. Sokolov always dragged her into his business and she ended up being targeted by his enemies. She eventually tried to run away and after that Sokolov didn't lift a finger to keep her safe. She was killed when I was eight"

Slaughtered would be a better definition for what happened. But there's a limit to how much my brain can process that memories into spoken words. I suppose that at least the details can be avoided.

"You...you were there when..."

"Yes. I almost died as well. It was just by pure chance that Watari found me. And I have been lucky that he didn't turn away and left me there"

Anna's grip is getting so strong that her nails are leaving marks on my arm. But that's good. It makes me focus on something else.

I don't want to let these memories linger in my mind after that we have finished this discussion.

"That's all you are going to tell me?"

"That's more or less all I can tell you"

"I'm so sorry, L"

"It's ok it happened a long time ago. You don't have to worry about it. I should-"

We are interrupted by the Smash Mouth tune again.

Aizawa sure has a bad timing with the phone.

"Let it ring L. We can call him back later"

"No, you shall answer. He might be worried. Let him know that we are ok"

I leave Anna at the phone and move to the living room to wait for her to finish with Aizawa. For today I had enough of talking. No matter if it's important for the investigation. It can wait until tomorrow.

I just close my eyes and wait for her to finish the report.

"Ehy... Do you want some cake?"

I turn around and see Anna with two slices of strawberry shortcake. She was fast. I smile thinking that she even made a fuss because I didn't receive her present.

"That's better than the Aventador"

"As usual, you are content with very little"

We quietly eat the cake, hugged on the sofa. I'm grateful that she read the mood and stopped asking questions on Sokolov and especially on my mother. Above all, I am grateful that she's not angry anymore. It was not a given thing to forgive me for keeping her in the dark all this time.

"Is it good?"

"That's an understatement. You baked it?"

"Yup. Before leaving for the auction"

"Thank you"

"I love you, do know that right?"

"Me too. I am so sorry I didn't let you know sooner"

"Stop that"

"Seriously Anna. Please forgive me"

"It's ok L. By the way... I remember that I wanted that shirt. Take it off. Now"

Anna's old habit makes me laugh. I know that I'm never going to have back this shirt. But it is fine, I am not going to wear a black shirt ever again in my life.

"Here"

"Just like that?! No complaints, no whinings?"

"You can keep it. I hate it"

"That's a shame. You look good"

"Sorry, not my style"

"Not a disaster. I prefer the old casual white ones as well. I will consider this a limited edition"

It's incredible how this girl can light up my worst mood just like that.

One moment I am down and the next she makes me laugh like an idiot.

"You are amazing you know Anna?"

"Why? For the cake? It is too easy to buy your approval dear"

"Also for the cake, but I mean, for everything"

"I am fucking perfect, I know. So now explain me what are you waiting for"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on L! The kids are with Aizawa! Let's get down to business!"

"Oh...Got it. Can I finish the cake first?!"

"NO! STOP EATING!"

I try to eat the last piece of my cake as Anna rolls in laughter attempting to steal back the plate from my hands and get me undressed at the same time.

As we fight like two stupid teenagers on a date the Smash Mouth interrupt us once again.

"I hate that tune!"

"Why Aizawa again?!"

"Maybe he is trying to sabotage our date..."

Anna chuckles searching the phone. Poor Aizawa sure is working hard while we are here having fun. I should feel a little guilty, but honestly... I do not.

"Anna we never slack off...for once can't we just ask him to call later?!"

As I whine she makes an annoyed face and aswers.

"What again Aizawa?! Quickly!"

_Anna, we have news from Japan_

"Awww...who cares! Let us fuck in peace!"

"ANNA!"

Damn! Ok slacking off, but to say something like that! Why she always has to take things to extremes?!

_Sorry about that but this is urgent!_

On the speakerphone I can hear that his tone is serious. It has to be something really relevant if he remained so composed. Or maybe Aizawa is just a bit more mature than us...

"We are listening. What's going on Aizawa?"

I try to be professional even if it's kinda impossible being half naked.

_Do you remember asking me to exhume Amane's corpse? I made a trusted man doing that_

"You did that? Great job Aizawa!"

_Thank you L. As you expected the grave is empty_

This is the definitive proof. Amane is alive and there is a high chance that she is our culprit.

"We must find her..."

_There is something else. Anna this is for you, are you listening well?_

Anna gives me a questioning look, but I cannot guess what Aizawa could have to say of so important to her. Anyway, he knows Anna well enough to be trusted if he believes that she wants to know. I nod to her and let her answer the Japanese.

"I am all ears bear man..."

_I ordered to investigate a little on Amane's sister and Yagami's family. Namely, I checked if the dearest persons to Misa are safe and sound_

"Aizawa..."

_Listen up! They are alive. They are all alive! Do you understand what does that mean?!_

I jump realizing the meaning of Aizawa's words. The rules we know are wrong, all wrong. Anna's mother died the day my name was written on the Life Note. It's only logical that, if the use of the notebook is related to her death, even Amane, bringing back all those criminals, should have paid the same prize. But she didn't!

_Anna do you understand?!_

I look at my wife as she brings a hand to her mouth to not sob aloud. Tears are slowly streaming down her cheeks. She understands. I hug her and let her bury her face in my chest.

"L...I didn't kill my mother...!"

* * *

 **Muahah! You expected the sequel to be happier than IR?! Noooo! I feel so bitchy. And gets much worse so get ready. Jocking. Maybe ㈵6**


	17. It takes a fool to remain sane

_I tell you this_

 _That it takes a fool to remain sane_

 _Oh, it takes a fool to remain sane_

 _Oh, in this world all covered up in shame_

 __The Ark__

* * *

\- Aizawa PoV -

Cruz kept his word. He called us as soon as Sokolov and Evans demanded another meeting.

Things went smoothly, apparently nobody at the auction recognized L and Anna, however, after that day, they never met us again. We continued to investigate separately, talking on the phone. If Sokolov was searching L and Amane was searching the person in possession of the other Life Note, it was just logical to stay as far away as possible from each other.

The strange thing is that logic lost any meaning the moment Cruz called back to inform us on the meeting.

"There is no need for you to do this! We can follow Cruz by ourselves!"

"I know you can do that"

"So explain what are you doing in Miami!"

"Helping out. Remember that I have a Fbi badge and you are supposed to be no more than tourists"

I roll my eyes as L throws a black bag in the trunk of the car I rented. From the metallic noise it's more than likely that he bringed along the sniper rifle or the gun. Ok, at least we have weapons, but he's not authorized to use them just like that.

"The Fbi is useless in this situation L. And if you wanted to come along you could have said so yesterday, instead of popping out of nowhere in Miami's airport carpark"

"Seems like I did a smooth job. Nobody noticed me"

"You arrived here with our same flight?!"

"No I used the helicopter. I left it nearby the airport, in case we need it"

Well, ok. He managed to not be found out yet. But how is he going to stay hidden if we are here to follow Cruz and Sokolov?

"We agreed on the fact that you and Anna had to stay away from us didn't we?! It makes no sense if you are here now"

"Aizawa is right L...what the hell are you doing here?! Do you want to be shot again?!"

"Thank you Ide! You see, it's not just me saying that you better go home!"

It doesn't make sense to have more than two people doing a stalking job. Honestly, two are too much already.

I don't understand why L joined us. But it's not like I still believe that I can ever understand this guy.

"There is no problem. Sokolov and Evans cannot recognize me. They might have received a picture of you two from Amane, but not mine"

"Fine, but Amane might have portrayed your features..."

"I doubt that anyone can pair me with an identikit or a verbal description made by Amane. Not like this anyway"

"Ahahah! Indeed, it's quite disturbing how you can change your looks that way!"

Ide is laughing his heart out looking at L. He's not all wrong. He made a good job in disguising his identity. Decent hair, decent clothes and decent posture definitely make him look like a different person.

"Fine it's creepy to see your hair combed. But it's nonetheless dangerous. Being with us they can suspect something"

"I take the risk"

"Are you doing this because you know that Anna can take you back with the Life Note?!"

"We are never going to use that notebook again. It doesn't matter it there's a price for using it or not. By the way, I don't intend to die"

"Go home then! We can handle this on our own!"

I don't want to give up on this. First because we can do our job and don't need his support. Second because I am in charge, I decide. Question closed.

"Listen Aizawa. I never doubted that you can find Amane. But I know Sokolov better than anyone else. You need my help"

"We already read all the files you passed us"

"I speak Russian"

"So what? We are here for Amane. We arrest Amane. The Russian comes later"

"I know, Amane is my priority as well. But you have to get through Sokolov to find her"

I keep driving and struggle to keep my mouth closed to not insult him. I know he's not going to give up, no matter what I say, I know he doesn't listen. He's here, sitting in the back of the car with crossed arms and a straight face, it's not like I can do anything. I'm just going to save up energies and quit trying to convince him to go back home.

"Why do you care so much about Sokolov?", I ask to change topic.

"I don't care about him. He can be eaten by warms if it's up to me"

"Eew...I mean, you care about his arrest! It's not like every kid decides to spend ten years to send a vor v zakone behind bars"

"Many kids wanna be detectives, police agents or lawyers"

"That's not an answ...WHATEVER! Ide track down Cruz please!"

I sigh and follow Ide's instructions to reach the meeting pleace. Sometimes L can really get on my nerves. Sokolov wanna find him, he wants to find Sokolov. Let them meet. He's a grown up man, that's his problem if he ends up dead. Again.

"This is the place", states Ide.

We are in front of another hotel. I wonder if anyone actually just sleeps in these places.

"That's Cruz. Let's wait for him to leave"

The smuggler is entering in the hall, to reach Sokolov in his suite.

After the meeting even the Russian has to go back to where he came from. We are going to wait for that.

"There might be a secondary exit"

"Why he shall not walk through the front door?"

"I don't know but he might not, we must split"

"Fine! Go look for the secondary exit but if he gets out from here we follow him and leave you behind!"

Without replying, L gets out of the car, takes a gun from his bag and walks away with the hands in his pockets. Hopefully he's not right. I don't want to give him that satisfaction.

"He's acting weird don't you think?"

"He's always been weird Ide. Let him be"

_AIZAWA!_

I jump hearing Anna's voice yelling my name at the earphone. I knew she was listening but she kept quiet until now.

"Dammit Anna! Don't shout! By the way what is your husband doing here?!"

_You always shout when you are on the this side. You cannot scold me for that_

"You did that just to tease me?"

_No guys this is serious businesses. Please, you must keep L away from Sokolov_

"He doesn't need a babysitter. And we must focus on finding Amane"

_Aizawa I am not jocking. I can tell that if that happens L will not think 100% straight_

"Great discovery! He's nuts! How much time did you take to realize that?!"

_QUIT BEING CHILDISH!_

What?! Anna telling me to not be childish? This is new. Usually that part is hers and L's. But... if she ended up saying that there must be something I missed.

"Ok. Tell me what's going on. What's between L and the Russian?"

Silence. Great, how am I going to behave if nobody wants to fill me in?!

"Anna! Answer me!"

_I cannot..._

"How am I supposed to help you if you don't speak?!"

_Don't tell L that I spit this out! Swear on your kids!_

"WHAT IS IT?!"

_It's...how can I say...blood?!_

"Can you be a little bit more precise maybe?"

_I was precise! Sokolov's real name is Charles Lawliet. He is L's father_

Oh. Fuck. That's definitely serious business. It's not that strange that L is not totally right in the head with a father like that.

Now, knowing this, I think... how couldn't I notice it by myself? The pictures of Sokolov I saw in the files. The tall man with sharp dark eyes. I should have noticed the resemblance, but I was fooled by the endless attempts of L to keep his looks as unpleasant as possible.

"Shit...why did you let him come?!"

_It's not that easy to give orders to that man you know?_

"Yeah, I know..."

As I think through Anna's words a flashy yellow Lotus appears from behind the corner and, few seconds later it is followed by a carbon black Lamborghini.

A bad feeling gets to me. This is not an extremely luxurious district, it's not a casualty to see those cars around.

As if to confirm my worries I hear the phone ringing.

"I guess he's on the yellow one"

"Aizawa I'll give you his position. We must switch! He is going to notice me in no time with this car"

"I'm on the way. Cruz remembered about the Aventador uh?"

"He's between the NW 37th Ave and NW 21st St, continuing on the 37th. Be faster or you are going to lose us Aizawa"

I press on the gas and let Ide work on the Tom Tom. I have no idea where I am going. But they turned left before, so that must the way to go.

"We are at the 39th! Turn back Aizawa!"

"Say it sooner! You are the one with the gps navigator Ide!"

"Turn right turn right turn right!"

The wheels screech as I get back on the 37th and try to locate the yellow car.

"Aizawa can you catch up?!"

"I see it!"

The black Lamborghini gets out of the way, letting me continue the chasing.

"Keep me informed on your location!"

"Listen well L! Why didn't you tell us that Cheslav Sokolov is your father?!", I yell furious at the phone. It doesn't matter if Anna said to keep the secret. It's ridiculous to not be informed of such a thing. It might be a personal matter but it might screw up the entire mission.

"Answer me! It's an order!"

"Where did you hear that Aizawa?"

"It doesn't matter! What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"Listen, I won't do anything reckless. Just let me help out ok?!"

"You could have just said it! Why your way of reasoning always has to be so twisted?!"

"Can you focus on driving now? We cannot lose him"

"Damn!", I swear pressing on the gas to not be left behind by a traffic light getting red.

That stupid criminal doesn't care at all about speed limits, even if we are in a residential area. Ok that this is not the worst problem about him, but it's not that easy to chase him and not be found out.

After twenty minutes, right when I am about to give up, he finally stops in front of villa near the beach.

No car is parked on the side of the road so I pass by the house and observe Sokolov getting inside the garage from the rearview mirror.

I must find a way to keep an eye on who gets inside or outside that building. Maybe Amane is right there...

As the car slowly gets further and further away from the villa a crazy idea pops in my mind. We are working with criminals already...that won't make bad things worse. But I might have spent too much time with Anna if I start to think this way. That's called bad influence. Definitely.

"L!"

"Yes Aizawa?"

"Do you guarantee that Sokolov won't recognize you if he sees your face?"

"Honestly? No. Why?"

"This is a wealthy residential district, full of pretty houses, filled by pretty people, living pretty and funny lives. Some of these houses must be empty from time to time am I right?"

If we cannot stay on the road we can keep an eye on Sokolov from a house nearby... In the end all we need to do is to figure out when we can find a house to borrow. I know L has already reached my same conclusion.

"Great idea Aizawa. Give me your position, we better switch cars if I have to meet the neighborhood"

"Just mentally note the names and the faces, we are going to investigate on their habits later"

"Of course...can I ask you something Aizawa?"

"What?"

"Are you implying you agree on breaking into someone's house without their permission?"

"That's not in my style I know... But yes"

"Indeed it's more like my style. Your mind is getting a little twisted as well"


	18. Seven nation army

_They're gonna rip it off_

 _Taking their time right behind my back_

 _And I'm talking to myself at night_

 _Because I can't forget_

 __The White Stripes__

* * *

\- L PoV -

We spent a week observing Sokolov. The inhabitants of the houses in front and beside his one spend a lot of time outside and we had our convenient time to borrow their residences during various hours of the day.

Unfortunately nobody aside Sokolov left or arrived to the villa. Not Amane, nor Evans.

Only that criminal moves behind those walls. If someone else is there, that's well hidden.

_Any news there?_

"No Aizawa. He seems alone as usual..."

_You sound bored. Are you tired?_

"No. Don't worry"

_L. Come on let's shift_

"No, seriously I'm fine"

_Just take a break would you?!_

Hearing Aizawa makes me laugh. I remember having this kind of conversation before, with someone else. In a certain way Aizawa resembles a bit Watari. Of course, he is much younger and not such an old style grampa, but he is a serious man and he cares for the people around him. I appreciate this kind of persons.

_It's not a good sign to be laughing by yourself you know?_

"Sorry! I was just thinking"

_Can I ask what? Make me laugh too_

"You sound a lot like Watari at times"

_Mph... I'll take it as a compliment. Why?_

While I am about to answer Aizawa a white car gets closer to villa.

_L? Are you still there?_

"Someone just entered in the house. A white Mercedes"

_I saw it as well_, confirms Ide from the house nearby.

_Have you seen the faces?_

"No. But I guess you can wait just around the corner. This is a one way street, we can easily follow that car later"

_Fine. L you join me, and Ide, you keep your position_

Quickly I collect my things and make it to leave the house I borrowed. Before leaving I wait to locate Aizawa from behind the window. In less than five minutes his car passes in front of the house and disappears behind the corner. Quickly I rise my hood and reach him in the car.

It doesn't take long for the Mercedes to leave Sokolov's house. After an hour, the white car comes back on the street. We have been lucky, the visitors could have spent the night there. Instead, it was just a short meeting.

"They turned at the second on the right"

"Do you think it's Evans and Amane?"

"I hope so. That would be for the best"

"I suggest to follow the car for some time and find out whoever is inside"

"Sounds good"

We follow the car for few miles, keeping our distance. The white car gives no sign to stop nor to speed up. It just continues on the road heading outside town.

"We are almost at the downskirts of Miami, where is that damn car going?"

"WATCH OUT AIZAWA!"

"SHIT!"

The car in front of us suddenly jams on the brakes and spins, obstructing the way.

"They noticed us..."

As I grab the rifle, the door of the Mercedes slams open. A person gets out of the car and now stands in the middle of the street with a gun at hand.

I haven't seen that face in years. I didn't bother to check if he was fine, I didn't bother to check if he was dead. It didn't matter to me all, all I cared about was to know that he was behind bars, where he was supposed to be. But now, seeing Sokolov safe and sound is giving me the creeps. His stright back, that arrogant look, those perfect clothes. The way he holds the weapon, like a natural appendix to his arm.

Without realizing what I was doing, I also got off the car.

"Wait! We shall reatreat!"

"DROP THE GUN!"

I shout the order holding Sokolov at gunpoint, ignoring Aizawa.

Why should I run away? If we have been busted there's no need to escape. The windows of the Mercedes are darkened and I cannot see if there's anyone else inside. But even if Amane comes to know that I am back, what's the matter? The important thing is to keep Anna safe. Amane has to find the Life Note before killing me, it's useless to write my name now or to let Sokolov kill me.

"Damn... DROP IT SOKOLOV!"

Aizawa got of the car as well, and looks very annoyed. In a way or another I ended up forcing him to do things my way, once again. No wonder I am no good in keeping friends.

"Fine, let's see... You are Shuichi Aizawa, chief of the Japan force. Nice to meet you, I was waiting for you to make a move"

Sokolov addresses Aizawa with a cold smile, playing casually with his gun as he walks up and down the road. He stares impassively, trying to intimidate him with his sharp look.

That eyes, I know too well the effect they can sort. I see them every time I look in the mirror. For how disappointing it can be to Sokolov, I learned how to deal with that. I know the game he is playing, I can hold my place.

"Drop the weapon if you don't want me to shot you down. I won't repeat it a fourth time"

Sokolov quits smiling seeing that my voice is completely calm. There's nothing to laugh about.

We stare at each other for several seconds and finally he throws away the gun.

"You are...?"

"Fbi! Cheslav Sokolov, you are under arrest with the accusation of kidnapping Layla Whalls!"

As I speak, Sokolov studies my face. I can see realization getting through him. Even if two whole decades passed since the last time he saw me it's not strange that he figured out my identity. His traits are too similar to mine. No matter who much I tried to hide it or deny it, time just made things worse.

"I am glad to see that you are alive"

"Rise your hands over your head"

"You are making a mistake. I just want to talk"

"You have the right to remain silent"

"L listen to me..."

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand your rights?"

The more Sokolov speaks the more I feel the urge to detach myself from this situation. I don't want to listen to him. No matter what he has to say, no matter the excuses he can make up. All I want is to throw him back in jail and after that all I want to hear from him are informations regarding Amane.

"Please let me explain!"

As Aizawa handcuffs him, Sokolov insists on getting my attention. I don't understand why, but for some reason he believes that, after what he has done, I can listen to any bullishit he has say?

"L! This is important!"

"SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO ME!"

"Anna O'Byrne. Candy Lawliet. Raye Lawliet. DO YOU WANNA LISTEN NOW?"

My resolution falters. How he came to know those names? If there is something I made sure of, it was to keep them secret.

Caught off guard, I notice that I unconsciously lowered the rifle. But Sokolov didn't move an inch. For some reason he is not fighting back. Anyway, holding him at gunpoint makes me feel better. I put the rifle back in place and try to find a compromise between keeping my distance and finding out what he knows about my family.

"Where did you hear those name?"

"I was keeping an eye on the guy who took your place. Few time ago his servers experienced some security leaks, and I had full access to his data. The name Lawliet obviously caught my attention"

Few time ago...when Anna hacked into Nate's servers to find out his location. The day Nate kidnapped me and the kids.

"WHO KNOWS?!", I ask, feeling rage taking over me. For years I tried to keep my private life as private as possible. That is the only thing I learned from this scumbag. I would never let the same thing that happened in the past, to repeat on Anna and the kids. And now, all my efforts are waisted.

"Only me. Let me say that you have good taste when it comes to women my son. That girl is even prettier than your mother was"

This is too much. I look disgusted at Sokolov's sorrow expression. How can he fake guilt now, twenty years after her death because HE did NOTHING.

"L! CALM DOWN!"

Aizawa tries to push me from Sokolov, after that one of my kicks reaches Sokolov right in the face.

"Don't worry Aizawa. Now...", I speak slowly, hunching my back to look Sokolov right in the eyes, "Who. Knows. About. Them"

The man keeps staring back at me with that indecipherable expression. The one of a desperate looking for a way out of his turture. Seems like I won the staring contest.

"Nobody knows. I swear it! I would have never let that happen again! I did all I could to avoid it! You can trust me because I am dead man anyway, I just wanted you to know that! Please believe me!"

I cannot describe whatever my brain is feeling at the view of Sokolov imploring me on his knees. Anger, pain, hate. Nothing of it makes sense. It's a feeling closer to nothingness than any I experienced being alive. I have no explanation to his behavior. Better said, no explanation I am willing to accept.

"Why?"

"Amane...her plan...is complete...she is not in this country anymore"

"WHY?!"

"L...I am..so sorry"

Sokolov's voice fades away as he slowly crumbles to the ground. It's a like a movie in slow motion. I see the life of the man in front of me draining out, his sharp eyes emptying out.

Aizawa rushes to check on Sokolov's pulse, but the truth beneath me is just too obvious.

"He is dead...a heart attack...!"

The Japanese just confirms what I already know.

But it feels like my body is paralyzed.

Apologies? Vows?

This is not what I expected. My plan was to throw the man that let my mother die, the man helping out Amane, the man guilty on countless crimes, in jail. The plan was to find him and let justice win.

Starting from twenty years ago.

That was the plan.

That's what made me who I am.

And he just died begging me for forgiveness. He cried in regret making all my certainties fall apart.

What was the reason why I chased after criminals all these years?! Not at all a man devoured by guilt!

"Ehy... you need to seat?"

Aizawa stands up and removes the rifle from my arms, a worried expression on his face.

"He let my mother die"

"L..."

"I never saw him spilling a single teardrop", I say almost catatonic.

"Listen, he was killed by Kira. Nothing he said before dying can be taken seriously"

A sudden realization hits me. If his words were coming from a speech written on a Death Note, three more names were written there. And more than fourty seconds ago.

My hand goes to my phone and dials a rapid call.

"Anna?!"

_Dear? Are you all right?!_

Anna is fine. I hang the phone and stare at the dead body in front of me. At that man destined to to nothingness. Again.

My knees finally fall under the pressure of truth. Sokolov was not manipulated. That words came from him.

If he was honest or not, I cannot say that. I cannot know why he apologized or why he never tried to have anything to do with me before this moment...

"We will find Amane. You have my word that she will not get away with this"

I almost toss Aizawa away as I feel his hands on my shoulders, but I force myself to avoid it. It's too much to have someone seeing me on my knees, without the necessity to apologize for my lack of social skills.

"Ohi...give me a sign you didn't snap completely"

Suddenly Aizawa makes me notice that I totally lost my already riven pride. In anger I rub a tear away from my cheek but it's useless. As soon as I wipe it away another takes its place, and another after that, until I cannot fight the tears flow at all. I rabidly hide my face to pull back some sort of defense, knowing to well that's not going to change the fact that I am crying in front of another man for some human scum like Sokolov.

"Give me a moment Aizawa... I need to pull myself together"

"That's ok. You could stay seated for awhile more though...", he answers, offering me his hand as I try to get back on my feet. While I fell I must have hurt my knee, but I need to move to shake away the stress. I take few steps to calm down, and I notice a movement in the Mercedes. Anyone hiding inside it might begin to feel uncomfortable being disregarded for so long.

Slowly I walk towards the car, taking enough time to let the occupant notice me and not react harshly.

"I don't mean any harm. Can you show yourself?", I ask.

Sokolov left the door open, who is inside can hear me well enough. Despite that no one answers me.

"What are you doing?"

Aizawa gives me a questioning look and points my rifle to the Mercedes.

"Lower it. There's someone inside the car, but no one dangerous. If that person meant to cause us any harm, there was plenty of time to do it already"

The man nods to me and puts the rifle on the ground. We get close enough to the car to look inside it, but give the occupant a last notice.

"We are about to get in the car. Don't be scared"

In response to the silence we peep inside the car and find a predictable presence.

A young girl with platinum blond hair and a childish face is staring at us. Pure fear is drawn on her face.

"Layla, we are Nate's freinds. We are going to bring you home"

My words seem to calm her down. Despite what I said I cannot leave her like this. Sokolov practically made her escape. It doesn't change a thing if we help her.

I study the girl as Aizawa moves to open the other door to free her from the ropes tying her hands. But she doesn't seem to be interested to the Japanese, she is frozen and all her attention is focused on me.

Immediately I realize that I was staring at her for too long. Considering how I must look like right now, it's comprehensible that she is scared.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude"

I try to regain my expressionless face as Aizawa helps her to get off the car.

Apparently the kidnappers didn't treat her in a bad way. Cruz kept his promise. She appears to be healthy and her mind not proved over the limits.

At her neck still rest the puzzle pieces, hanging to a simple necklace.

Looking at the small objects a doubt crosses my mind.

I quickly rescan her traits, without staring for too long at any specific area. Big eyes, small nose, childish looks, tiny body built.

I sigh realizing that lately I misfired too frequently. Seems like dying did no good to my brain. I was very focused when I studied her pictures with Aizawa, if I crossed out such a possibility it means that I have a problem. Aside that, if I am correct now...everything makes sense. And considering that Nate grew up at Wammy's is not so strange that this information was well hidden, even to me.

"Layla. I'm going to ask you a very direct question. I understand some Sign Language so you are free to answer back or not. But please be aware that I really need to know the truth"

She ponders my words and finally she rises and lowers her right fist. A yes.

"That man was my biological father. I suspect that the person who kidnapped you revived him because she discovered his real surname and thus the connection between him and me. Now, if that's correct, I assume that there is a similar reason why you were kidnapped"

Layla is listening to me carefully. It's evident that she is brilliant. Her expression says that she already understands what I'm about to ask.

"What's your real name Layla?"

Quietly the girl raises again her hand and fingerspells five letters. To make it clearer she even uses both hands to sign the entire word.

"I understand. You are going to meet him soon. We are taking you straight back to New York"

The girl smiles a little and makes a sign that resembles a blowing kiss.

"You are welcome"

"L can you explain what you are talking about?", whispers Aizawa, feeling left out from the discussion.

"We...I...rushed to define the kind of relationship she has with Nate"

"What does it mean?"

"I just asked her real name. It's Layla River. She is Nate's sister"


	19. A little less conversation

_A little more bite and a little less bark_

 _A little less fight and a little more spark_

 _Close your mouth and open up your heart_

 _and baby satisfy me_

 __Elvis Presley__

* * *

\- Anna PoV -

Chuckling I peek inside the kitchen. It's going to take half day to clean up but it's definitely worth the fun.

"Dad, Candy steals all the apple slices I make! I will never finish if she eats them all!"

"Candy you are never going to eat the apple pie if he doesn't finish. Why don't you help Raye instead?"

"Awww...it's all sticky! I don't like cooking!"

"You are not going to eat the pie if you don't help me!"

"Nooo! Dad, Raye is threatening me!"

"Kids you are messing up the kitchen. Leave me and dad alone and go play"

I laugh as Candy runs away as fast as she can and Raye makes a deluded face. It doesn't matter if L was the one asking for their company. Given the circumstances I am obliged to investigate in peace.

"They were entertaining me! Why have you discharged my line cooks?!"

"Did you smoke some of my... working time...stuff?", I murmur.

"Marihuana is the last thing I need at the moment"

I laugh admitting that's indeed true. If L is nuts normally I don't want to know the effect that drugs might have on him.

"What are you trying to do in this place?"

"I want to bake an apple pie"

"Ahahaha! You can't assemble a sandwich, why are you are going for a recipe involving raw flour?!"

L angered face brings my amusement to the next level. I don't understand why but no matter how hard he tries, this is definitely not his thing.

"You are not of great support. What makes you thing that I won't succeed if I never tried cooking before?"

"Indeed. You are a newbie and you start from a pie? It's going to be disgusting. If you manage to put it in the oven and not burn it, I mean"

"Bites me"

I laugh harder seeing that I pissed off my super prideful husband and try to look at what he's doing.

"You should melt the butter"

"I know. Later"

"Mmh...You also forgot to whip the eggs whites"

"Whip?! Why?"

"For the proteins...whatever. Next time you want a cake so desperately why don't you just ask for it?!"

"I just wanted to give it a try", he answers stiff.

Oook. Maybe I was too bitchy. If L wants to bake a cake with his kids who am I to stop him? I will stop them from eating it, that's for sure, but still...

The point is another.

"What's gotten into you? You are doing strange things dear", I ask kissing his messed up face, tasting sugar on his lips.

"Nothing..."

"Liar. Since when you came back from Miami you did stupid things of all sorts"

"That's not-"

"You did!", I interrupt him, before he has the chance to retort. "In the last two days you tried to fix the shower, you tried to hack my computer, and you even tried to help the kids with their art class homework!"

"The last one was a success!"

"No that picture was embarrassing, don't ever do that again please"

I smile seeing that even L let out a small chuckle as well. But there's something wrong with this story. It's not like him to behave like this.

"Would you tell me what's going on in your head? It's more mysterious than usual"

L blushes a little at my question. He is definitely hiding something.

"Promise me you won't laugh"

"You have my word", I reassure him, resting my arms around his waist and pulling him closer. I love L when he gets winded up in his reasonings and refuses to admit it. It's so typical of him, and it's almost sweet.

"I wanted to test my response, dealing with tasks I am alien to"

"What?"

"..."

"L?!"

"I... made...wrong deductions"

I study L as he lowers his gaze to not meet mine. Did he really said so? He definitely has to realize the nonsence he is talking about... But he really seems to be serious about it...

"You say you were testing your brains by making an apple pie? That's ridiculous..."

"Indeed... You see?! I can't connect properly!"

"Ahahha! You are afraid you are becoming stupid?!"

"I said don't laugh!"

"You are the best detective in the world, but that doesn't mean that you can't make mistakes, L"

"Lately I made some very stupid ones Anna. It makes me feel like I can't do my job any more. With Layla, with Nate...with Sokolov too"

That's it. I start to understand what is the real problem. Finding out about Nate's sister, about his father griefs, his death...these were all unexpected outcomes. If L was confused about being bringed back to life this series of events don't help at all. To a man used to always be in control, that's not pleasant. But it's strange that he didn't take into account the variables that leaded him out of track.

"You studied psychology don't you?"

"What about that?"

"Under stress the brain does weird things. In your case, wrong deductions. But that doesn't make you a bad detective. Just human, like anyone else"

"I know but I-"

"Shut up and listen. You saved Ide from the hitman. You unraveled Amane's plans. You obtained whatever you wanted from Cruz. You found Sokolov. You saved Layla. What else do you need to be sure that your IQ has not lowered you stupid genius?"

"To bake that damn pie! That's just about following a recipe I can't fail like this!"

Amused by his determination I let go of L. I call back the kids and show them how to fix the pie. After all, this is a nice way to spend the weekend. I am glad I insisted on having a couple of days off. Just because our job is a bit out of the ordinary it doesn't mean that we can't spend some time like a normal family. I know L and I can work nonstop for months, but the kids deserve to spend some time with us both. Aizawa and the others won't despair because we don't work for one weekend.

"You changed tune?"

I roll my eyes hearing my phone ringing. As if I summoned him, Aizawa's name appeared on the screen.

"Yes...Counting Crows"

"You moved from Shrek 1 to Shrek 2, that's a progress. Don't you answer?"

Annoyed I accept the call and let Aizawa ruin my unusual Sunday.

"Speak only if it's vital. And be short, we are about to put a cake in the oven"

_Are you guys always doing that?! Come on it's 3 PM!_

"What the hell are you thinking?! A real cake Aizawa! Apple pie!"

_Ahahah! Ok, that's fine!_

"Screw you. And if we were doing something else that would not be your business. What do you want? It's our day off!"

_I received a call from the force. Someone made a fuss back in Japan to have my number_

"Why? What did he say?"

_He wants to talk to Reel_

Someone in Japan that knows me? And knows that I know Aizawa? This is more than strange.

"Do you know who's at the phone?!"

_No idea. At every question I ask he says that he will answer only you_

L is no less surprised than me. Of all the people we met in Japan, most were enemies. And none of them was supposed to know me.

"Let me try to talk"

_Shall we trace the call?_

"Wait. In case I will care about it"

_Fine. Wait for me to move you on his line_

I hold L's hand as he moves closer to me. We stay silent while Aizawa connects us to this mysterious person. Whoever he is, at least he doesn't know how to get to us, if not through Aizawa.

_Am I speaking to Reel?_

A male voice. Seems young. I recognize it, but I freeze hearing it.

"You...are...you are alive?"

_Seems so sweety...What the fuck is going on?! Why folks pop out from their damn graves?!_

"BLONDIE! IT'S REALLY YOU!"

Thankfully, some good news. I squeeze L's hand and smile like a kid on Christmas day.

"Who is this blondie?", he asks.

It should not be a problem if L talks to him. Anyway, I suppose he wanna know who is this guy calling his wife sweety.

_Who the fuck is there?! I demand to talk to Reel and Reel alone!_

"Be quiet. First, are you on a safe line?"

_I asked who the heck are you. Pass me back Reel!_

I reluctantly take back the phone and shake my head in resignation.

"Dammit you are the usual nuisance! Just answer us! Are you alone? Can we talk normally?"

_Yes! But I won't talk until you tell me who's there with you!_

I find myself rolling my eyes like I do when Raye and Candy are stressing me over the limit. I forgot how much blondie is difficult to handle. I missed it so much.

"Fine quit whining. It's just L", I say in laughter.

_NATE?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT LITTLE SCUM?! YOU TRAITOR!_

"MIHAEL!"

Starled by L's exclamation I jump and almost drop the cake. After all the efforts to make it edible that would have been a real pain.

_You don't sound like Nate... Wait are you the real thing?! I mean...the real L?_

"It's nice to talk to you again Mihael"

_So you are back too uh?! Ahaha! That means you gotta finish what you started! Who was the winner?_

"You didn't change at all...Anyway I punched Nate. Twice. That's enough for an answer?"

_Muahaha! You have my respects I always thought you were the fucking boss! Anyway, I called because I'm stuck in Japan and I have no idea about what's going on... I am 100% sure that I was dead meat...what the hell is going on?!_

"We are going to explain it all later. Now I will ask Aizawa to order his agents to protect you until-"

_Protect me?! Mate update your calendar, I'm twenty years old I don't need babysitters!_

"Do you have money and a shelter maybe?"

_I... I can find those things!_

"Or. You can be quiet and wait a couple of days for us to join you?"

_Ah...you should have said it sooner..._

"And you should let people finish talking. We are coming to Tokyo"


	20. Fear of the dark

_Have you ever been alone at night_

 _Thought you heard footsteps behind_

 _And turned around and no one's there?_

 __Iron Maiden__

* * *

\- Aizawa PoV -

Three months passed since I left Japan. Last time I spent so much time abroad was during the Kira case. But back then I knew what I was fighting. Right now, I ended up in something much bigger than expected and faster than ever before.

Somehow I am happy that I am going back home, even though I perfecly know that the game has just begun.

Even during the Kira case, in the first year the HQ was investigating at full speed. But things got stuck after L death, and even Nate took as much as five years to stop Light.

Sincerely I hope things will get another turn this time.

Despite whatever L said about giving up his job he is indeed doing the exact same things he always did, aside that he's not taking credits.

I glimpse at the back of the cabine and think that, in truth, something is actually different.

"Do you think Anna drugged them?"

"They are just taking a nap Ide!", I laugh with my friend looking at L sleeping peacefully with Raye and Candy nestled into his lap like the quietest children on the world.

That's quite the strangest version of the detective I've seen so far.

"If you awake them I am going kill you. I have no idea how he managed to quiet them up on a airplane, but this the best trip I ever experienced", Anna whispers with watchful eyes.

"Same here, I will help you slaughering whoever tries to deny us a peaceful journey!"

"Ahaha! These are the moments when I remember you have kids too Aizawa!"

A silent chuckle forces me to muffle my own laughter with the sleeve. Even Layla finds the situation strange.

I accept some tarts she is offering me with a smile, and try to sign a thank you.

Unlike his brother, she is definitely the social kind, despite her aphonia. Maybe due to the fact that her adoptive father is a politician, she learned to be very open to people. She even convinced Nate to join us and let us borrow her family jet when she heard that we were going back to Japan.

"Strange thing that L is using this time to sleep. Considering that we joined forces I would appreciate to be filled in regarding your findings"

"You are not the one who can talk about time efficiency. Anyway, Aizawa is in charge and everything we have to say to you, we will have to say it again to Mihael. Just relax Nate"

"Thanks Anna, but I don't like to waist time. I just place safety first, and thus I need more time to think through my actions. This way, in the long term I usually obtain better results"

"That's why we need your help. Mello and L together might end up doing something really dangerous. We all know that. You have to keep us safe and sound and be the voice of reason Nate. I can fill you in now, if you think that's better"

I try to be nice with the boy, considering that what I said is indeed the truth, but I know that his ego is no less big than the one of the other two. Seeing that L managed to save his own sister so quickly sure was a big blow to his pride.

"Thank you Aizawa. However, I shall rephrase my words. Before I used two separate sentences. Yes, I want to know more about your findings, but any of you can pass me those information. I have a high opinion of all of you"

"Thanks Nate"

"My observation regarding L was random. Voices say he never sleeps"

"Yeah, leaving out the times he was unconscious, I realize that this is actually the first time I see him asleep"

"Maybe he's tired"

Listening to our comments, Anna laughs a bit behind her hand.

"What's so funny about it? We are just stating the truth"

"I think he likes your lot. He sleeps only when he feels safe, if he let down his guard he has to consider you as friends", she whispers. "But don't dare to tell him I told you so!"

"Tell me what?"

"WAAH!"

We jump hearing L's voice from behind us. Without us noticing, he made it all the way from the back of the cabine to our seats.

The only one that noticed him was Layla, now clearly amused by our startled faces. She exchanges a few signs with L and with that I imagine that she is clearly selling us. Prove of their alliance, she pulls away the tarts and passes L some pastries. Apparently L has a gift in befriending girls.

"Anna you shall learn to hold your tongue. You keep spilling out my darkest secrets"

Thankfully L is playing along, but it makes me smile to notice that he also blushed a little. Seems like Anna hit the target.

"Sorry dear, you were too cute. Anyway you didn't lost anything important. I would have awaken you in a couple of hours. You better not deal with Mihael when you are half asleep"

"A couple of hours? What time is it?!"

"8.30 AM Japan time. You slept eight hours"

"WHAT?!"

"You can avoid sleeping for the next month!"

I give up trying to hold my laughter seeing L checking every clock on the airplane to make sure that Anna didn't pull a trick on him. In the end he surrenders to the fact that he slept like a normal person and focuses back on the food.

For the rest of the flight I unravel all our findings to Nate and Layla. I am interrupted only a couple of times by Candy and Raye, that woke up after all the fuss L made.

When we finally arrive in Tokyo we split up to pass unnoticed, and meet up once again in a safe house where Mihael was ordered to wait for us, and that we are going to use as HQ.

"UCLE MIHAEL!"

At the sight of the boy Raye and Candy scream out of joy. Apparently Mihael likes back the children, considering that he lets Raye climb on his shoulders and Candy cling to his leg without a complaint.

"Hi guys! You grew up a lot!

"It's passed a year Mihael! It's so nice to see you"

"Same here Anna. I missed you, sweetie. Hi L"

"Hi. You got taller too"

"Last time you saw me I was fourteen! What the fuck did you expect, that I look always the same? Oh...by the way hello Near. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good morning Mello. I'm just doing my job"

I notice a glimpse of annoyance in Nate's voice. It's obvious that Mihael's words were a subtle reference to the stature of his eternal rival.

"You bringed along all your bodyguards... good boy! You are always the old usual bombshell Halle!"

The blond woman beside Near rolls her eyes and grants Mihael a tiny knowing smirk. For what I remember they know each other quite well.

"Uh... Who's this chick hiding behind you Near? You got a girlfriend?"

"No! Hands off her Mello. She is off limits for you"

"Aaaaw...How cute...let's see then. Hello honey, what's your name?"

"She is called Layla. And I repeat it. STAY. AWAY."

"Oh come on, don't be annoying Nate. If your girlfriend doesn't like my company she can just say it by herself, isn't it right pretty?"

An embarrassing silence falls in the room. To great joy of Nate, Layla answers back to Mihael with the most famous hand gesture in the world. However, despite the middle finger boldly showing off, her face is tinted by all the possible variants of red.

"She is my twin sister. And she is mute, you idiot!"

"Eh?! Oh... Sister?! Ok...That's embarrassing..."

"Quit trying to hit on every girl in the room and get down to business blondie!" Anna interrupts the embarrassing scene pulling Mihael's ear and forcing him to face her.

"Honey I was just teasing Nate. You are always my favorite target, you know"

"Mihael, if Layla is off limits my wife is a taboo. I rather not see you flirting with her"

"Come on guys you make me look like a pervert! Halle tell them that I was just jocking!"

"You are asking support to the only woman in the room that you saw naked and holds a gun, to affirm that you were jocking?"

"N-no no no! Wait wait Halle... I meant-"

"I was jocking Mihael"

"Thank God. I almost shit in my pants!"

I laugh at the scene and wonder if, deep, deep, very deep down, Mihael and Nate might be friends. This is not the sort of conversation you have with someone you totally dislike. It's curious how the smartest detectives in the world are gathered in the same room and all they can talk about are girls.

"Aizawa can you please sum up the events for Mihael?"

I try to focus and say something intelligent. I have no idea how I ended up leading this buch of freaks but sure thing I better not screw up.

"Fine. Let's begin..."


	21. Pompeii

_And if you close your eyes,_

 _Does it almost feel like_

 _You've been here before?_

 _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

 __Bastille__

* * *

\- Mihael PoV -

I stare at ceiling wondering what should be my next move. The tv blabs in Japanese, but I ain't listening at all. After reading all the data on the case, after hearing all the stories on the Life Note, after sharing all our information we ended up with two certainties and a very unpleasant conclusion.

First, Amane was not the one bringing me back to life. For two reasons. She never saw my face and she never knew my name.

Second certainty, she didn't know Nate's surname either. Sure Light discovered it the day of his death, but there is no way for her to know it.

Conclusion. The culprit, or better said, a culprit, has to be someone knowing all those things.

Maybe she revived someone we met.

The nasty part is that this person might as well be someone in our team. Maybe one of Nate's agents or one of the Japanese.

Whatever the case, it sucks. Why the hell did they bring me back to life?! What the fuck am I doing here?

I shouldn't have called Anna, I shouldn't have met anyone.

I was just scared.

First I am in that...place...and then I am standing in the middle of a burned building, naked and freezing.

If L came back in Anna's kitchen it means that the person who wrote my name was in Japan. That would clear up from all suspicions any person in our team. However, we don't know enough on the Life Note to say that for sure. Just like the Death Note permits to manipulate the killing part, the Life Note might do the same with the reviving.

Unfortunately Anna and L have no intention to test it.

"OOOOUCH! IT HURTS!"

In anger I punched the wall with too much strength. Bad habit. With my luck this time it was a concrete wall. With all the drywalls you have in a skyscraper how the hell I managed to hit the only one made of concrete?!

"SHIT!"

I hit the wall again, this time conscious of my actions but totally uncaring of the consequences. My hand is screwed up anyway.

When I finally calm down I look at my hand and I unwillingly bring it under cold water.

Annoyed, I realize that someone is knocking at my door. I ignore it, but the more I stay silent the more insistent becomes the knocking.

More pissed than ever I wrap the hand in a towel and go to the door.

"Who the fuck is knocking at my door at this hour of the night?!"

I shut the door open and glare at the blondie in front of me.

She is scanning me holding a first aid box. Sure thing she heard my shouts and came to check on me.

"Don't even think about it!", I yell trying to close the door again.

But it's useless, Layla has sneaked in the room passing under my arm and now is setting all her medical stuff on the bed.

"I can fix my hand by myself, get out of my room!"

With a relaxed peace she doesn't give me a shit and continues to prepare the bendages, the disinfectant, and a series of ominous little bottles.

"Ohi! Are you deaf now?!"

Finally she looks at me. Patiently she raids her pocket and pulls out paper and pen.

Observing her I realize that she really is a female version of Nate. I still feel embarrassed for all the things I said this morning. In all these years that bastard could have said that he has sister! Ok to hide certain things, but... to me?!

At least I would have lied and said that she is ugly instead of strolling like an idiot.

Tossing away these thoughts I grab the note she is passing me. She has a nice calligraphy.

 _I study medicine_

Ok this is too much. I cannot play patient and nurse with Nate's sister.

"I don't care. Get out of my room!", I try to fight back as she continues to write.

 _Your hand is injured_

"I said no"

 _I won't tell Nate_

"Dammit you are stubborn!"

 _(T ^ T)_

A sad face? Did she really draw a sad face?!

I look up at her and notice that she is actually laughing at my puzzled expression.

Whatever. It's going to be funny to tease Nate saying that Layla spent the night with me. Suits him for hiding things.

Reluctantly I throw away the bloody towel and let her play the doctor.

"That's a strange expression considering the job you want to do. Scared of blood sweety?!"

She glares at me and finishes to treat the hand, before moving back to the pen.

 _You punched the wall?_

I frawn noticing the bloody trials I left on the concrete. That's indeed quite creepy.

"I tripped over and hurt my hand...it was an accident... I ain't mental...!"

As I speak I feel like a kid busted doing something wrong, desperately trying to deny the obvious. She looks at me with an understanding look that turns my brain into a useless pulp.

Shit! How the fuck is she is doing this?!

 _Why?_

"Uff... Ok I punched the wall. Don't dare to say a thing to Nate!"

Unexpectedly she rises a hand and strokes the scarred side of my face.

Again the 'why' post-it.

"I was caught up in a explosion during the Kira case. Well I caused the explosion... I mean I had to... I ain't a pyromaniac!"

Fuck that, I want my beautiful looks back. This is the first time I feel like an idiot having a pretty girl in my bed!

No... this is not because of my scars...seriously, what the fuck, she is Nate's sister! Why is touching me like that?! There's no way I can consider the idea to have a quickie with her! It's a no-no!

"What are you smiling at?!"

Layla takes a new post-it, but suddenly blushes and sticks it back on the top of the small yellow pile. Instead of writing, she puts her index and middle finger below her lips and then closes her fist.

"I... I never studied SL...", I remind her, wondering why she preferred to sign instead of writing the last word.

"MELLO!"

I jump hearing Nate's voice and rush to open the door. The fastest the better, for once that I am completely innocent.

"What's going on Near?", I ask but immediately I shiver seeing his expression. This time it's going to be tough to look confident.

"What. Are. You. Doing"

"Chill out, I just injured my hand, see? Your sis' fixed it"

Without answering back he gets in the room and rises the volume of the tv.

"Listen up!"

I do as he says and what I hear forces me to sit on the bed.

No explicit image was shown, and given that I am not Japanese I just let the words flow through my ears all evening, without paying enough attention to translate them.

But now, actually listening to what the news are saying, I need to know more and I rapidly zap from one channel to the next.

Fourty deaths in few hours. All in Japanese penitentiaries. All criminals. All died by heart attack. All leaving the same message written in blood.

 _I revived them all but they didn't learn. Now I will send them back to Mu. You have fourty days to find me and stop me, L. The three of you against me._

 _Kira_

The three of us. Kira wanted all of us back. The real Kira? That's why I am here. That bastard bringed me back to life just to pull this challenge and try to kill me once again. It wasn't funny enough with just L and Nate.

"Mello you are going to brake the controller if you squeeze it like that"

I realize that the object is indeed creaking inside my fist.

"Get out of my room"

"Mello we shall discuss these events with L and the others as soon as p-"

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN ROOM NATE!", I shout and glare to the boy.

Silently he surrenders and leaves the room.

But for some inexplicable reason Layla doesn't move a inch.

"My hand is fine now, thanks. Please leave me alone"

I see that she writes something on a post-it and finally follows her brother.

After an hour or so, my anger drains out and eventually I have a look at what she wrote.

I read it out of curiosity, but immediately I regret my decision. With this I am definitely drowning in shit.

 _I like you_


	22. Disturbia

_Ain't gonna play nice_

 _Watch out, you might just go under_

 _Better think twice_

 _Your train of thought will be altered_

 _So if you must falter be wise_

 __Rihanna__

* * *

\- Misa PoV -

"So tell me Ryuk...did I pull a good scene?"

"Quite fun, indeed..."

"Of course. Did I ever let you down?"

"Eh eh eh..."

I giggle checking my looks in the mirror, talking to my old friend. After all these years I know him well enough to know that, as long the game remains entertaining, I have nothing to fear. He killed Light because, after being caught, all that could wait for my love was a lifetime in prison. He's a Death God in the end. In such a situation there was no way for Ryuk to have fun again... but he made up for it. He gave me the weapon to bring my dear Light back.

"Tell me something Ryuk...if being with me is so amazing why didn't you give the Life Notes straight to me?"

"You lost the final battle... This time it was their turn to start the game!"

"But you were so bored that you came back? Ahaha!"

"If I didn't gave the Life Note to your rivals I doubt that right now I would have so much fun"

"Mmh... Maybe"

"Anyway that was the fist time I came in possess of Life Notes, I thought it was better to test them. Rules in my world are strict you know Misa?"

"I don't believe you, but in the end you came back to me. I won't let you down Ryuk!"

That's right. This time I will make sure that Light is going to win and Ryuk has enough fun.

I know that I am not the smartest girl in the world, but I learned a lot from Light. The sharpest minds in the criminal world helped me refining my plan. I revived them to make sure that not a single step I took was wrong and then, when their presence started to be dangerous, I killed them all again. Sasaki, Evans, Sokolov...everyone. Light will be proud of me.

To be honest with myself, the only smart move I made was to revive Teru Mikami before anyone else. He explained me everything that happened at the Yellow Box, the place where Light died. And that made me think about this plan. I was so, so close to take back my Light one year ago...it was agony to wait, but now I'm glad I was patient. I will give him the best present he could dream for, revenge.

Near was so mean, so cruel... he is going to receive a proper payback. Nate River... we just begun playing with you.

Ahahahha! River! I saw that name a million times at the news, floating over the head of the daughter of the president of the Usa. Teru remembered Near's real name... and that was the beginning of all this! Given her looks...everything else was so obvious. On top of that, kidnapping her allowed me to hide in America for a long time. I had months to think through my plan in detail.

Talking about Teru, I wish I let him live longer. A real pity he lost faith in Light.

But I guess I did a good job even alone.

Honestly, the worst part was to take back Mello. If I had to prepare Light a proper revenge I could not leave out that guy.

Unfortunately he was very careful. The only person he showed his face to was Takada. Bleah...about her, I still have to get rid of her stinky ugly corpse. I needed her to write Mello's name on the Life Note, but there is no way she could live long enough to see my Light again!

Only one more hour. One more hour and the one and only love I ever had will be back.

I check again the make up, the hair, the clothes...is it ok to be dressed normally?! Yes, of course... Light prefers sober clothes...anyway, if he wishes for something better that's underneath.

"Are you sure Light will be happy about all this fuss?!", Ryuk interrupts my thoughts.

"Of course! You know how prideful he is! He would never accept to become the God of the New World by cheating!"

Ryuk laughs loudly at my statement, but for once I am really sure about Light's feeling. Giving him the chance to win by himself, that's really going to make him remember why he is in love with me. Seeing how lost L and his successors are, he cannot even think that I am stupid anymore.

Now... L.

Someone bringed him back. Someone with a Life Note just like mine. Ryuk said that person still has one notebook, and might use it again.

I wonder who that person is. Ryuk considered that keeping me in the dark would have made things a lot more interesting and he refused to tell me the name. I made crazy moves to figure it out. But not a single information arrived. Maybe Sokolov was not so helpful. Maybe he even had some feelings left for his son to cover up for him... Uff. To think that I was good enough to find L's father! You guess...they might hate each other if L threw him in jail! Shame.

However, there is someone that knew L and bringed him back. We cannot feel safe until we kill that person and make sure that the other Life Note is teared apart.

But, if my message to the world worked, L is going to move fast. One wrong move, one wrong step and Light will find out who that person is. I am 100% sure that now, with Mello being revived in Tokyo and my message displayed on the news, they are all in this country.

Now the rest it's up to Light.

My dear Light.

"Hello dear! Welcome back home!"


	23. Take me to church

**Ok guys, remember that this thing is rated M for some reason. Cast and innocents souls, you shall skip this chapter, it won't change the story. Others...well I warned you ㈺6㈺4㈺5**

* * *

 _The only heaven I'll be sent to_

 _Is when I'm alone with you_

 _I was born sick, b_ _ut I love it_

 _Command me to be well_

 _Aaay. Amen_

 __Hozier__

* * *

\- L PoV -

"Rioters are occupying Ginza and Shibuya. Seems like the message left by Kira raised the masses favoring that criminal...he also killed a huge number of the criminals that were taken back to life"

"L there is nothing you can do about it now. We spent all week brainstorming, nothing you can think about right now can be useful to find Kira"

"I cannot just relax when Kira left an ultimatum! Why fourty days?! It makes no sense!"

"I have no idea! But you cannot work nonstop fourty days. Disconnect your brain and things will get clearer! There are so many people helping us this time, you must trust them!"

"I trust them but.."

"Then shut up! Eighteen hours work, six hours break. That was the plan, that's strict enough, so just stick to it for one day!"

When she wants Anna can be very annoying. I have no intention to stay in bed and stare at the ceiling all night just to respect shifts.

"I have sleeping disorders can anyone take that into account?!"

"SO DON'T SLEEP! I NEVER SAID SO, JUST STOP WORRYING! YOU PASS DOWN THE STRESS TO ME!"

I gulp as Anna pushes me laid in bed. Ok. I understand that she has other plans for the night but that's not going to change the fact that I feel like we are waisting time.

"Anna please, I beg you, don't-"

"Shut up! When was last time we REALLY did this?!"

"It was...it was..."

"It was in August! We are in October! What excuse do you have?"

"Ouch!", I yell as Anna pushes me again, after a vain attempt from my part to get back on my feet.

"Listen... I turned off the phone...the kids are safe and sound with Aizawa's wife...Near and Mello are both taking the night shift. There's nothing wrong in relaxing a little bit"

"I cannot relax like this!"

"Let's see..."

An evil smile. That's the sign saying that she is not going to give up. Whatever. One hour and she is going to quit stressing me. That much cannot kill me.

"All right...we have sex. One round. And then you let me go back to work", I answer annoyed.

"Ahaha! I won!", Anna giggles leaning over to kiss me.

I feel her breath faster than usual, a sign that she is anxious. She must have planned this for awhile.

Her hands raid every damn part of my body, her lips kiss my neck, my chin, my jugular, my lobes... everything in a desperate rush.

As Anna pulls my arms over my head to remove my shirt I realize that my head and my body are on a totally different page, I didn't set my mind on this yet. This is definitely not my way of doing things.

"Slow down Anna"

"Ah...Now you are not in a hurry?!"

"No! I mean... I need to warm up..."

"It looks like you are warm enough to me"

"Mentally! I need to warm up mentally!"

"Ahaha! You sound like a frigid bitch dear!"

"I ain't fr-EHY!"

A sudden urge to yell at Anna takes over me when I realize that she distracted me just to handcuff my hands to the bedpost. As I imagined...she really planned through this if she hid a pair of handcuffs.

"Now you can't run away! Ahaha!"

"ANNA TAKE OFF THESE THINGS!"

"Awww...you might like it"

"NO WAY!"

This is crazy. She knows what are the absolute nos. And this is a top 1 no.

I stubbornly try to pull some reason into her, but she keeps kissing me and caressing me.

At the umpteenth complain, suddenly she stops.

"Uff...this is not fun. You really don't like games..."

"NO"

"What are you thinking about?"

"That I want to move! Set me free!"

"Well at least it's working...you are not thinking about the case!"

Damn...that's indeed true. Without realizing it, for a moment, I totally forgot about Kira. But this doesn't change the fact that I don't like being tied...

"I can try to forget about it even if you release me"

"Ssh. Trust me", Anna silences me with her index. Finally she grants me a normal kiss. She gives me just the time to enjoy it before beginning to remove the clothes. First mine, then hers.

She is stripping with a deliberate calm now. Slowly, with great care to make sure that I am enjoying the show. If a garment is removed too fast, she takes longer to take off the next one.

Much better.

I observe her hands, running through her body, trying to please my eyes. Now that I am at her mercy time is not something that I can control. She can keep me here handcuffed to the bed for all the remaining six hours.

Another evil smile.

She perfecly knows what I am thinking.

"All six hours, yes. The rooms of this HQ are soundproof so no one can save you L"

"Anna..."

"Ssssh"

"Anna..."

"I can't hear you"

"Slow down", I beg as her hand pumps my erection without mercy.

"Still need time to warm up?"

"Ah... maybe"

"Liar, you are just enjoying it"

"Ahaha...ok maybe", I chuckle, beginning to get in the mood.

After all, I just give in to Anna's attentions. She was not all wrong in the end. Seriously...August?! I still have the baddest habit to get lost in my job. Ok, a couple of times we were interrupted half way, but that's not an excuse. If it takes handcuffs to bring me back to Anna I shall let her do this when it's necessary... Not that I am saying that I like it, just-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!", I yell noticing Anna trafficking over my body with a number of rings and straps. Screw me for reconsidering the handcuffs.

"Have I really found a device the great detective L cannot recognize?"

"ANNA. WHAT. IS. IT"

"It's called Arab straps, dear. Now, if you keep trying to fight back I won't remove it anytime soon"

"YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET DOING THIS! I SWEAR YOU ARE!"

"Ahahah! Sure, sure..."

"ANNA I AM SERIOUS, STOP...STOP..."

Unwillingly I trail off, Anna's actions making me unable to compose a proper sentence. I don't recall the last time I was so angry at her. It's not just the non-consenting bondage thing. It's the fact that she is really enjoying doing this.

My thoughts trail off once again, feeling her lips teasing my neck again. She lingers there for too long.

A slight stinging sensation suddenly forces my brain to work again.

"ANNA! IT HURTS!"

Another mean laughter. My whinings sorted no effect.

Anna continues to torment my neck, my nipples, my abdomen, giving my body a series of strong shivers that the rational part of myself refuses to categorize as pleasurable. However, as she gets way more downwards I cannot deny the effects she is sorting.

Soon enough I realize the purpose of the Arab straps thing.

Is this even legal?!

My eyes are shut close the moment she reaches her final destination. Foggy thoughts materialize in my head, and disappear a moment later, without giving me enough time to grasp them.

All that is left of my reasoning is focused on whatever my wife is doing. Even if I cannot escape the smooth touch of her lips, the slow movements of her tongue, her warm breath... I also cannot surrender to pleasure.

The damn device forces me to enjoy the rest of the treatment Anna has reserved me, without allowing me to orgasm. She knows that, she precisely knew what sort of effect this device would have sorted.

If the rings and the straps sure are forcing me to rewrite the definition of pleasure, the fact that they are leaving my needs without satisfaction is driving me crazy.

The mix of pain and pleasure is getting unbearable.

"Ah... Anna...please...aaah..."

I manage to put together a couple of words but that is not stopping her.

I gather whatever is left of my pride or brains and force myself to speak clearly.

"I NEED TO COME!", I almost scream.

"Sssh..."

"ANNA...PLEASE... AAAAH...PLEASE I NEED IT!"

Finally, feeling the desperate need in my voice, she gives me respite and releases me.

"AAAH! ANNA..."

A cry of pleasure fills the room when the so awaited orgasm is granted to arrive.

"Anna..."

No matter how humiliating this is, I keep repeating Anna's name. Not that there's is something wrong in that is just the overall situation that's not exactly my style. She definitely turned my brain into a useless pulp.

"Now... It looks like someone was right doing something very bad...", she whispers to my ear, genlty strocking my chest.

"You...you will pay for this...", I breathe it out, when my Ego eventually regains control over the Id.

Ok I'm still dizzy, but if I am thinking about Freud that's the sign I can use the rational part of me again. But seriously... Freud?! Anna is right to say I cannot disconnect my brain!

Despite that...ok ... this was quite enjoyable, but I refuse to repeat the experience.

"I see the little wheels inside your heard running already... However, before removing the handcuffs...from one to ten, with ten being the maximum, how much have I angered you?"

"Ten..."

"That's a big lie!"

"It's not a lie... You forced me doing S&M. You...you hurt my pride and...my rights of self-determination"

"What?... I... I'm sorry... I just"

"You just disregarded my feelings"

I try to stay serious and enjoy the set of troubled reactions that Anna is showing me. After all this at least she deserves to experience some sense of guilt. However, my little revenge doesn't last long.

"I was jocking Anna!", I laugh looking at her teary face. "It's a three. It was a nine at the beginning but I understand your reasons now"

"You are mean! I thinked through this all day! Just admit you liked it already"

"Fine it was not that bad and I admit you surprised me but, and I am serious here, I'd rather approve such things in advance"

"Ok, sorry for that..."

I smile, gladly accepting her usual gentle kisses.

"Now, can we have sex or I am really going to stay handcuffed to the bedpost all night?"

"WHAT?"

"I am pretty sure that we skipped the old regular part of it"

Anna giggles at my observation and leans over my head to release me.

As she does so, I slowly kiss her breasts and disregard my worries once more.

I can feel Anna finally enjoying the moment too.

A loose whirl of emotions takes over, time moves faster and finally everything fades away in a sweet numbness.

Whatever problems we have, at this point we are going to fix them tomorrow.


	24. Behind blue eyes

_When my fist clenches, crack it open_

 _Before I use it and lose my cool_

 _When I smile, tell me some bad news_

 _Before I laugh and act like a fool_

 __The Who__

* * *

\- L PoV -

A stubborn series of knocks awakes me. Reluctant, I rub my eyes and have a look around. The room is tidy and calm, clean clothes are carefully folded on the chair. Clearly I fell asleep and Anna got back to work without disturbing me.

Sighing I get dressed and try to focus a little bit.

The knocks again.

Someone is waiting for me to answer.

"OK OK I'M AWAKE!...shit...", I swear stumbling over my useless shoes.

Moaning I open the door and look at at the blond guy x-raying me.

"Mello?"

"You look like a shit"

"And you are one"

Who cares about manners, my temper is not the best when I am half asleep. It feels like I'm sick and I don't like it.

"Mpfh. Here...", Mello grins passing me a chocolate bar. Not a great delicacy, but still good enough to refill my body with some sugars and brighten up my mood.

"Thanks. Sorry, I have a shower and get down to business"

"I didn't came here to wake you up. Well yeah, I did, but to talk in private"

"Mmh?"

"Would you let me in or I have to stay at the door?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry"

I move away from the entrance and observe the boy making himself confortable on the chair next to the window.

Differently from Nate, Mihael has no problems in speaking his mind. I wonder what sort of thing bringed him to crave for privacy.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Promise you will never say a thing about this!"

"I am quite good in minding my own business. What is it?", I ask seating on the other chair. For a moment I take my 'I am thinking' position, but immediately after I change my mind and consider the idea to seat normally, with my legs down.

"What are you doing?"

"Ok just to be sure, I need to use all my brains or just 60% can do?"

"No... I guess 60 can do...wait, what the fuck are talking about?"

"Nevermind, I have my fixations..."

"You sure are a weirdo"

"So what is it Mello?!"

Suddenly the young man loses the urge to laugh and gets serious. From his face I have the feeling that this conversation won't be very pleasurable.

"L...you were...taken back too... I mean, from Mu. Do you think that, if we don't catch Kira, we are going back to that place?"

As expected, not a nice topic. But, thinking about it, it has to be worst for Mihael then it is for me. When I came back I had Anna, I had the kids... I had some time. Mihael, on the contrary, had nothing of that. He was shut in the police station without a single friend around. And now the real Kira is back.

"Honestly, there's the risk. But I refuse to lose this battle. I don't want to die again"

"I am not sure Nate understands"

"Don't stress your mind over it, because he doesn't. It's not to be mean, even Anna cannot"

Mihael smiles at my words. I know that despite their rivalry the two guys are good friends. Anna explained me that most likely Mihael kidnapped Takada just to assure the success of Nate's plans. He practically saved him.

"It stresses me to not understand what Kira is scheming"

"Same here, Mello. But I am more concerned about figuring out where he is. We better stop him before his projects become reality"

"Can we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"This time...no soft ways. It's not a competition anymore and there is too much at the stake. Last time we both were too naive"

Naive. That's a sad way to define my affection for rules. But is nonetheless appropriate.

"You mean you want to kill Light and Misa?"

"Yes. You can consider it self defence if you want"

"Self defense is applied in answer to an imminent threat. You cannot use it to justify a hunt"

Miheal rolls his eyes and sighs loudly. I appreciate his determination, but I cannot share it.

"Now I understand why Anna wanted to arrest Light at all costs. You really are immovable when it comes to being the good guy. Have you ever imagined to kill anyone L?!"

Surprised by Mihael's question I wonder what sort of things they taught him about my job back at Wammy's. And he's supposed to be one of my successors.

"It's horrible to say but, that's just another thing I have to deal with. Last time I killed a man was in August, a hitman in New York"

My revelation stuns the boy. It looks like he is trying to figure out the deepest motives of my existence just by staring at me. He looks a little silly, with his mouth half open and a chocolate bar hanging there.

"There is a grayish area between good and bad Mello. You just have to define the limits you cannot cross"

"Can I suggest another deal then?"

"Go on"

"Promise me you are going to kill Misa and Light if they become a imminent threat. I don't understand the grayish area thing very well. I spent more time being a mafia boss rather than a detective. But it looks like you know what you are talking about, so I pass the ball. Seriously, I need to know that someone is by my side and is going to take action if needed because Nate will not"

It's strange to see Mihael speaking so honestly about his feelings. I rarely met him or Nate face to face, but I always kept on eye over them. I never liked the idea of having successors, but if things couldn't be changed at least I wanted to look after them. I am glad to help Mihael if he allows me, even if, socially speaking, I am not a the best option he has.

"Deal done. Now let's get back to work ok?"

I say that with a neutral tone, but Mihael rolls in laughter as if I made a great joke.

"What's so funny about it?"

"It's my turn to sleep mate! I already covered enough of your hours, I am not going back to work now!"

Startled I realize something very bad. The room is filled with sunlight.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?!"

"A quarter to eleven"

"SHIT!"

I rush to the bathroom and grab the toothbrush, facing the fact that Anna's brilliant idea costed me half a day.

"Take your time, Aizawa knows your sleep patterns are screwed up, that's why no one woke you up...You never look in the mirror?", he asks casually.

"Mmph?!", I answer spitting in the thub. I washed my teeth too fast, but whatever. "No"

"Seriously mate you shall pick up that habit"

"I don't care that much about my looks"

"Well, I already figured out that much, but there's a limit to everything!"

Confused, I turn just in time to grab the sweater Mihael is throwing at me. The damn red sweater that Anna left on the chair and I obviously neglected.

"I don't need a style assistant Mello!"

"Whatever, you can just walk out the door like that and show everyone your pretty neck and the reason why you slept so much today...", he replies with a smirk.

A memory of the past night suddenly comes at me. This also reminds that I promised Anna a proper payback. If it wasn't for Mello I was surely going back to work with all my bruises in good view.

I avoid answering and rush to pull on the sweater, knowing too well that my face is assuming the same tint of the garment.

"You shall also put your toys away when you finish playing, this is a little embarrassing", finishes Mello, being anything but embarassed as he points his finger at the bedside table with a knowing smile.

My heart skips a beat when I see what he's talking about and my face is clearly showing it, considering that Mello is laughing his heart out. I didn't notice the handcuffs and the rings yet.

"Just get out of my room ok?!", I hiss showing him the door.

As he walks away I hide my face and hope with all myself that I could just disappear. Definitely, handling this sort of discussion is not my strong point.

"L..."

I glare at the blondie which stopped half way on his way to the exit. I am not even trying to hide the fact that I am ashamed to death.

"What."

"You and Anna are so different from each other..."

Again that silly stare. The only difference is that now I cannot grasp the sense of this observation.

"And?"

"Why you're together?"

"I love her...I mean...WHAT ARE YOU ASKING?!", I blab, still embarrassed by the poor figure I did few seconds ago.

"N-nothing..."

Mihael turns around and makes it to leave for good. Ok. Maybe I was too harsh.

"Wait Mello! Seriously why did you ask that?"

Surprisingly, the boy's face is getting red as well.

"Because... I was wondering... how do you know when someone is good for you?"

Strange thing, for once I am able to sum up things on a topic involving something different than my cases.

"You might have a crush for someone, Mello?"

"NO! I. AM. NOT. JUST CURIOSITY!"

This is my turn to smirk at the young man. I definitely busted him. Now. I refuse to think it is Anna, even if she told me details I rather forget. With Halle he already had his moments, as I heard. There's only one option left if it's a girl.

"You and Layla might be a good match indeed..."

"I DON'T LIKE HER BACK! That's a no-no! She's Nate's sister! What the fuck are you saying?!"

"That implies she confessed...what's the problem with her being Nate's sister?"

"Are you stupid?! I cannot fuck my friend's sister just like that!"

"Then you shall start with dating her"

"I don't... that's too...-"

"Have you ever dated a girl the regular way Mihael?", I insist with a smirk.

Problem unraveled. The boy is struck dumb at my deduction. Not that it was difficult to figure it out. Even for me.

"Shit, why the hell we are talking about this?!", he whines showing me his back.

Quickly our positions are switched. I can tell that Mihael is feeling quite awkward.

I sure am clumsy when I have to talk about my sex life, but this guy seems to be a lost cause when it comes to much more innocent things.

"We have this discussion because you can't tell apart sex and love. Now get lost and figure out why Layla is troubling you so much"

"L! Swear on your kids you are not saying a word", he begs, "I don't want everyone to know about her!"

Like a cold shower, Miheal's final words awake the thoughts I disregarded last night.

Everyone knowing about her.

That's the answer.

Telling everyone about Layla.

With all those people ready to support Kira, who wouldn't help finding the criminal who kidnapped the daughter of the president?!

"L what the fuck is going on?!", Mello yells as I run away leaving him behind.

"You are a damn genius Mihael! I know how to find Kira!"


	25. Big city life

_Soon our work is done,_

 _All of us one by one._

 _Still we live our lives,_

 _As if all this stuff survives._

 __Mattafix__

* * *

\- Light PoV -

Revenge. After years living like a blind eyed groupie Misa has finally seen through me. I don't expect her to realize that, once again, she is nothing more than a weapon in my hands, but after all I must admit that she can be surprisingly useful at times.

Maybe Takada was a bit more pleasant company, in terms of cultural level, but seems like luck is always by Misa's side. I must face that fact.

And it's not only about luck. Ryuk made it all the way back to her with a Life Note and a Death Note just to let her pull this scene. Reapers are on her side too.

That's not so bad.

Thanks to her now I can have my revenge against Nate. And I can destroy Mello and L for the second time. The premises guarantee an entertaining war.

Actually, there are many parts of her plan that are making my life quite uncomfortable, but that's not very relevant.

I have 32 days left to find the other Life Note. I could try to manipulate someone to destroy it, but there is no guarantee that's going to work. Anyway, I am supposed to be the one setting the rules, I shall follow them someway. Misa couldn't make everything right.

Now...at the end of the term...what shall I do?

Killing them all seems a good solution, even if just temporary. It might work like a slap in the faces of those three stupid detectives.

"Light, don't you like your drink?"

"Ah...sorry I was lost in thoughts"

Misa, as usual, interrupts my reasonings in the best moment. I will think about a nice way to kill L, Near and Mihael later...

"So... Are you proud of my work?"

"Of course, Misa. I wouldn't have taken you out if I wasn't"

"Yay! I did my best to make you happy Light!"

Damn. That giggly piercing voice reminds me why I moved to Takada. I wish Misa was voiceless. That would solve all my problems.

"How do you plan to find the owner of the Life Note, honey?"

"I will pass through Aizawa and the other idiots. They cannot cut their connections to the force, but I suppose they are going to help Near, L and Mello. I will trace them"

"Awww, Light! You are a genius!"

I smile at the airhead in front of me. It's incredible to think that she can actually be smart occasionally. Unfortunately, she seems able to do intelligent things only when I am not around.

"I want to have a walk, Misa. I need to see how the world changed without Kira"

The smiling girl takes my hands and leads me in the crowded streets.

Tokyo didn't change much. The city lights bright up the upcoming evening, blinding the masses of people wandering in the sunset to have some fun and forget about their miserable lifes. However, looking just around the corners I see the worst kind of human scum. Drug sellers, prostitutes, thieves.

The world fell in sin once again. As soon as I was gone evil took over.

But one thing changed. People realized the importance of my operate. Kira became a real God. No matter if the legal system supports me or not. People does.

I laugh realizing that Nate did not defeat me at all. He might have stopped Light, but he didn't kill Kira. And not even death is a problem for me anymore.

I am a God.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes Misa. I see that there is a lot of work to do"

"I can't wait for it", she says quietly, clinging closely to my arm.

Suddenly the crowd freezes.

I look around and notice that the big screens in the square are broadcasting a communicate. The screens show the face of a young woman kidnapped few months ago.

"Who is that girl Misa?", I ask knowing that she is more into gossip then anyone else.

"Oh...that's right you've been dead for a long time, you are not updated regarding politics. She is Layla Whalls. Better said, Layla River. She is the daughter of the current president of the Usa"

"River?"

"She was adopted when she was very little. And guess what! Thanks to Mikami and to my eyes I discovered that she is Near's sister!"

"What...what was the purpose of knowing that?"

Suddenly the screens conclude the explanation Misa is giving me.

From the big screens, a giant version of my face and Misa's are staring down at the crowd.

Under the picture an arrest warrant, claiming that we are guilty for kidnapping the rich brat and the order to refer to the authorities our position if anyone has seen us.

"MISA WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?!", I yell realizing that everything until this moment was too good to be true. This is a big problem.

"Light I had to! But I am super super sure that I left no trials! They have no proofs against us! They are cheating!", she cries.

"THEY HAVE THE GIRL'S WORD!"

I rush to rise my collar and throw a scarf over Misa's head. We have to get away from the crowd as soon as possible. Not to mention that Misa is a model, it's too far easy that someone has seen her already! We just have to run.

This is a trick I've seen too many times before. Only L used the media like that. Near is more subtle and Mello is more direct. It doesn't matter if we are guilty or not. It doesn't matter if the girl was kidnapped. It doesn't matter if the police is really after us. That's not his aim.

He wants to know where we are. And the police is just a secondary mean to know that. All the people believing in Kira are going to cram up the web trying to find justice for that poor girl. He is using my own means againts me.

"Kuhuhu! I missed this!", says Ryuk with a sick grin covering all his face. "I wonder who is going to win this time, Light..."

"SHUT UP RYUK! I WILL MAKE THAT SON OF BITCH REGRET HE WAS BORN!"


	26. Sotto bombardamento

_Dicevi che il mondo va cambiato_

 _e intanto è lui che cambia te_

 _dicevi che il mondo va colpito_

 _e intanto lui colpisce te_

 __Ligabue__

* * *

\- Aizawa PoV -

"What the hell, I leave for six hours and you make all this fuss?! Fuck you guys, sincerely!"

"That might mean your presence is not needed here, Mihael"

"Eat shit Nate, this was not your idea!"

I laugh listening to the two man fighting like kids. It doesn't matter if L forced them to work together, they are never going to toss aside their competitiveness.

"How is it going?", L asks Anna from above her shoulder. "Did you find anything?"

In answer to his question she moves away from the computer to let everyone have a look at the screen. In less than thirty minutes thousands of posts, hundreds of emails, photos, videos regarding Light and Misa are already jamming the net.

"Wow. We might have created a monster... How are we going to skim?"

"Just sit down and watch, this is my home ground. I am already running a semantic analysis, I personally modified the searching criteria to refine the research and set an automatic selection for the items with highest significance. For those I can trace the IP and evaluate if it's the case to proceed on field"

As she spoke the room got strangely silent. I look around and notice that all eyes are set on her. After all, this is the first time that most of us see Anna so seriously lost in her element.

"How long will you take to trace a location, working in this condition?", L asks quietly without paying attention at the small crowd of spectators.

"Emh...a...an hour can do..."

I smirk seeing that the cheeky girl is unusually blushing being in the spotlight. After all, she can feel embarassed too.

"We need to be faster. If we take too long we leave Kira enough time to run away, and we won't have a chance like this again"

"What the fuck, L! How can you say that one hour is too much?!"

"He's right Mello, it's useless to send a squad in a place if our target is long gone", I admit.

"Actually I was just weighting the options. Her average time is much better than that", L interrupts us again. "We need Reel now, not a random hacker, Anna. How long with the usual assets?"

"I can make it in twenty minutes!", she says jumping on her feet. "Do you really let me do that?!"

L rolls his eyes and nods in resignation.

"Do you promise me that one hour is the minimum time you need like this? Still, I can't explain myself such differences in your perfomance"

"You have your fixations, I have mines! You will be allowed to complain about my efficiency once that you start to sit normally!"

"Fine fine... Shopping list?"

"A bottle of Zinfandel. A good one!"

"Ok"

I chuckle and call an agent to order the wine. It's always funny to hear Anna scolding L. It's a bit comforting to know that my wife is not the only tenent around.

"Ohi, Anna!"

I turn around just in time to see Miheal passing Anna a thin cigarette. Definitely not the custom kind.

"Aww! I love you blondie!"

"Yeah yeah, I know you too well to know that you are just licking my ass sweetie. Now go and show us what you can do"

Anna collects her stuff and gambols out of the room with L.

"Mello...you were in custody all the time. Where did you get that cigarette?", I wonder, afraid to know the answer.

"Uh? The seizures area, I was so bored that as soon as I saw some interesting stuff I stole it. Sorry cop"

Apparently Layla finds the thing extremely funny. This guy stole illegal stock to the force. Hilarious.

"Next time you steal evidences I'd rather be informed about it, Mihael"

"Oh come on. We are making good use of that stuff!"

I sigh wondering how this guy was supposed to became a decent detective if Nate didn't took over L's seat. If he was trained to become a criminal he wouldn't have achieved such outstanding results.

"Ide, Matsuda, Mogi! I want you to quickly organize four special ops squads. Each one of us is going to lead one"

The agents promptly follow my orders and disappear from view.

"Aizawa, my squad can support you. They are highly trained for this kind of situations"

"Thanks Nate, once that the squads are ready and Anna has some addresses they are going to split up between the four squads"

"Ok. I suggest the pairs Rester-Matsuda, Gevanni-Mogi, Halle-Ide. Considering their characteristics I think that's going to make fair teams"

"Sounds good. L can join my team and you and Mello can coordinate things from here"

"Ehy wait! Why do I have to be left out from all the fun and work with the dwarf?!"

I sigh and oblige myself to explain the obvious, even if I know that Mello perfectly knows the answer, and just doesn't care about rules.

"I cannot allow you to go on field because you are not in the force, Mihael. Not in Japan nor abroad"

"Kiss my beautiful ass, Aizawa. Mafia is definitely a force"

"Shut the hell up Mello!"

Surprised I stare at Nate, who apparently found the resolve to answer back to his rival.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!"

Thankfully L is back just in time to stop an uprising. It's more than likely the most difficult part in this operation is going to be having those two working together.

We quickly leave them alone to avoid double thoughts and reach the destinations Anna found for us.

"Everyone in position. Each team will receive specific information from now on. If you need to communicate with each other for any reason we are going to keep you in touch. All clear?"

"Squad one speaking. Message received Near", I confirm pulling down a balaclava.

It's too thight and too hot for my tastes. I am not used to do this sort of things.

"This sucks. I hate this thing. I have no idea how can you say that you like field job L.."

"Dunno. But this way Light is going to take a while to figure our identies. Even few seconds can change things"

"I perfecly know that but it's not going to chance the fact that I hate doing this. Damn Kira!"

"We haven't even begun yet!", L laughs at my complaints. "You should have let Mello come in your place if you feel so uncomfortable!"

I glare at the man, who didn't lost a second to make fun of me. Seriously, the fact that he got so friendly is not always a good thing.

"You shouldn't let your wife leave hickeys if you feel uncomfortable showing them", I reply with a smirk. "And still, here you are..."

"Shit! I thought I hid them!"

I laugh, very proud of my reply, as L tries to better hide his neck. It's too easy to win this game knowing his flaws. Big pity that the balaclava is covering his face. I could pay to see it.

"Are you ready to see Light again?", I ask, getting serious again.

No matter how equipped we are. This is not regular routine and Kira is not regular enemy. If things are going to finish in a face to face battle we must be prepared to win over some of our worst memories.

"No. But this way I must keep my eyes open don't you think?"

"Same here"

"Let's put an end to this story Aizawa"


	27. Everything about you

_And I don't like a thing about your sister, no, no_

 _'Cause I, I, I think sex is overrated too_

 _And I get sick when I'm around,_

 _I can't stand to be around_

 _I hate everything about you!_

 __Ugly Kid Joe__

* * *

\- Mihael PoV -

"I already informed the other squads! You are going to receive reinforcements in twenty minutes Aizawa"

"We can take care about Amane on our own! But Light escaped! I DON'T NEED REINFORCEMENTS I NEED YOU TO HELP L CHASING HIM!"

I frawn listening to the useless conversation between Aizawa and Nate. As expected the first squad was sent in the right place. Unfortunately, Kira cannot be arrested with a simple raid. We wouldn't be here if Light was so stupid.

"We should have sent all our men there!", I burst.

"I'm so sorry Mihael... Many messages were sent to lead us off track. Light used quite sophisticate methods, it was impossible to tell apart the fakes from the real ones with a 100% success rate"

I glimpse at Anna. She did a great job, but she is nonetheless staring at her feet with red eyes and a defeated aura.

"It's not your fault, silly. I meant to say that we should have dared luck and followed your instincts. They were right, fuck percentages!"

No matter what Nate and Aizawa might think. This time they cannot contradict me. We had a great chance and we are waisting it.

But no one answers me back. In the end they are agreeing with me.

Without thinking twice I steal Nate the microphone and move to another line.

"L. I am Mello"

"You know what to do right?"

"Sure. Keep chasing him mate"

"I trust you"

Good. What I wanted to hear. Quickly I set the gps locator on my phone and turn around.

"Mello where do you think you are going?"

Near jumps off his chair, realizing that my short discussion with L meant something more than the obvious.

"Nate we need you to coordinate things from here. I'm going to help L chasing that bastard"

"I cannot let you do that! We have enough agents on the way!"

"Look at the gps. They are too far. I can move faster"

"Mello listen to me. I cannot let you act like a kamikaze again! Stay here!"

"I promise I won't get killed. Neither is L. If you help us. Please"

For once, I am completely honest with the dwarf. He's better at doing certain things and I am better at others. For once we need to team up.

Reluctantly he nods his head and turns to face the screens again.

"Fine. Anna and I will manipulate the traffic regulation system. You can reach L in 8 minutes with the green flow. There's a bike in the basement, now move your ass"

"Roger that! But remember that I still hate you!"

I smile and run downstairs. Apparently Nate didn't completely rule out the possibility to send me on field. The black Harley sceams my name. He definitely knows me quite well.

However, as I turn on the engine I notice that there's another bike, completely white. A Kawasaki Ninja.

Marvelous, maybe faster...but not my style at all. I refuse to drive a white bike! Maybe it was left here just in case someone needed it...but if only it was black! I could do a test drive anyway...

The same moment I consider that hypothesis, a helmet is hurled in my chest and I almost jump in surprise.

"What are you doing?", I yell, knowing too well that I won't receive a proper explanation.

The girl simply grins at me and presses on the gas, leaving me behind with my mouth dropped open.

Annoyed I catch up, trying to understand how on hell a 40 kilograms doll-like girl can tame a bike like that. And holy shit, she is doing it very well!

"Nate! Why the fuck is your sister coming along?!"

_Trust me, she is pretty good at racing. You are going to eat the dust, as usual_

That little dwarf sure likes remarking his past victories. Honestly, aiming at my pride might have worked if I didn't have a better weapon ready at hand.

"That's so damn hot. With this I am definitely going to date your little sister", I say, knowing too well that this is a very lethal blow.

Smiling I notice that the tiny biker in front of me turned her head this way. Her earphones must have been connected. Uh, no middle finger this time baby?

_Damn... I demand a truce! Now focus on the road Mello!_

I laugh at my victory and draw near Layla. With few signs I order her to keep an eye on the right, as I take the left. SL is not that difficult. In six hours I managed to master most of the basics. At least I can understand what the hell she says.

In few minutes we spot our target on a side road. I take a parallel and wait for him at the end of the street.

"Get out of my way!"

"FORGET IT, WE ARE HERE FOR YOU KIRA!"

At my words Light freezes and turns around to escape. Unfortunately for him Layla has already closed his way out and L is holding him at gunpoint.

"Ahahah! Do you think you won?!"

I stare disgusted at the psychopath laughing at us. He clearly has lost this battle and, despite that, he acts like a damn winner.

"Shut the hell up Light Yagami. You lost this round"

I try to sound confident but, knowing what he's able to do, I must expect him to turn his arrest into a damn horror show.

"Miheal Keehl...I see that you accepted the challenge! And also L. The only one missing is Nate. How mean, why didn't you let the kid play with you? Ahaha!"

"Don't rush to conclusions Kira. He can kick your ass even if he's not physically here!"

Fuck that. That's true. No matter if Nate hears me. In the end we called a truce didn't we? If I have the chance to let Light eat shit I am going to take it. Even if it means complimenting the little shit.

"Awww, how nice of you. Now...what are you going to do? You want to kill me?"

"We are going to arrest you Light", L says before I can add anything else. He is surprisingly calm, differently from me, he's not craving to blast Kira's head in a million pieces. Reason why he has a gun and I left mine at the HQ.

"Surrender, you lost"

"AHAHAHAH! YOU WISH THAT! YOU LOST ONCE AND YOU ARE ALWAYS GOING TO LOSE! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Kira emits a crazy laughter and then everything starts to move too fast.

He pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket.

Then screams, shots, blood.

Everything too fast and yet too slow.

I jump off my bike and run to check out what Kira managed to write down.

His dead hands are still clutching the little piece of paper that might have signed the end of some of us.

Trembling I try to unfold what is now nothing more that a paper ball soaked in murderer's blood. I try to breathe and calm down, but I swear as my fingers fail me.

I give up and let Layla's small hands complete the operation.

Kira indeed managed to write a whole name.

 _Light Yagami_


	28. Demons

_When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 __Imagine Dragons__

* * *

\- Anna PoV -

I study the blond girl, blindfolded and handcuffed to the chair.

This is an image I have already seen in the past.

We have no idea if she still has the eyes of the Shinigami. That's why we had to restrain her this way.

I know she is dangerous, but I feel a little sorry for her. Not exactly sorry, just...very sad. I know too well that life might bring people to do the most horrible things. Deep down I think that this stupid girl turned out like this just because she fell in love with Kira. However, no matter the excuses, I need to receive a real explanation. I need to hear from her why she destroyed our lifes.

"Hello Misa. Can we talk a little bit?"

"W-what?", she asks rising her head, trying to locate where my voice comes from.

I take a breath and sit in front of her, ready to do what I am here for.

"I would like to ask you some questions. Do you feel like answering me?"

"I already answered all the questions that L and Nate and Mello and Aizawa asked me! What...what else do you want?!"

A thin tear crosses Misa's face. She is right. For days she was interrogated restlessly and, after knowing that Light died, she broke down and answered every single question.

"I don't want to talk about the notebooks or the case. I have no idea how to run an interrogation. I just want to have a chat between girls"

My voice is strangely calm and gentle. After all, the case is closed and, this time, we definitely won.

"Who are you? Halle?"

"No, I am L's wife"

Misa remains silent, weighting the truth in what she heard.

"We never met before. You can call me Reel if you want"

"Reel... like Irish Reel?"

"Yes. Do you know me?"

"I wasted quite a lot of time trying to find out your identity to write your name on the Death Note. No wonder I didn't succeed in finding the owner of Life Note as well uh?!"

"I am lucky I can hide well"

"Oh yes you do. I sent a hit man and failed. I sent a stalker and failed. I hired Solokolov and failed. Is L married to a ghost?!"

I let out a small laugh and lean over to remove her blindfold. We inspected her many times and Aizawa told me that I had the right to choose if I wanted her to see me or not. I WANT HER TO SEE ME. Destinated to be jailed for life, without a Death Note and without the slightest hope to receive any visitors for the rest of her days... I know she is totally harmless. She must look at me in the eyes. After all, that's the smallest satisfaction I can ask for.

After blinking once or twice she sets her eyes on me. I let her assess me. As she does so I have the chance to observe her puzzled expression.

"What's wrong Misa?"

I can read right through her pretty shallow head, but I decide to ask it anyway to test how honest she wants to be.

"You are very beautiful. I love your hair"

"Thank you. You too"

I smile at the girl, that now staring at me with her mouth half open.

"Are you really L's wife?!"

"Yes. Don't you believe me?"

"Oh...emh..."

"Please, speak yourself"...you little shameless airhead, I think, forcing myself to not finish the sentence.

"Well...you are too pretty for that guy..."

"Well, they say love is blind"

Misa chuckles at my little joke and relaxes a little. I wish to tell her that my eyes work just fine and, honestly, I would never touch a man like Light in a million lifes...but instead I bite my tongue and continue befriending the blond airhead. Better avoid starting a fight over our tastes in men. There's something I want to obtain from her. Whys.

"I am sorry for what happened to Light"

"No you are not. No one is. Nobody understands what I'm going through!"

"I do. I lost Watari, I lost my mother, I lost many friends. But it's different when you lose a lover. My whole world crumbled when L died. I wished I was dead too, but I was left alone with two kids. I had to fight"

I speak looking the girl straight in the eyes. I want her to feel all the pain I suffered.

"Why did you do that? You killed countless criminals. Most if the times without granting them a trial. Only God knows how many innocent people died because of you. Don't you have a conscience?"

Suddenly, very unexpected words slip out from her lips.

"I am sorry"

"DON'T GIVE THAT BULLSHIT NOW!"

"I AM SORRY!"

Honesty. Regret. Guilt. I can feel all those feelings squeezed into those three words. IN her voice, in her eyes. I can really feel them. I can't tell if it's just an ephemeral moment of weakness of what, but at least I can glimpse a lumen of humanity in this girl who behaved like a monster.

"Why now? Couldn't you be sorry a little earlier?"

"Light abandoned me"

Surprised I notice that Misa stopped crying. She tossed away all her tears and said that with the most suffered expression I ever seen on her. In all these years, not once she doubted about Light's love, even when it was obvious that he was using her.

"He ran away and left me behind. He said I was just a tool and I could die"

"Finally something I don't struggle to believe"

"I gave him my whole heart, my...my life...!"

Despite her desperate resolve, angry tears cut her cheecks again. I listen to her broken voice and I need to fight hard to remain detached. How is it possible that a human being can be so cruel? In the end Light was taken back to life by this girl. Did that man had no feelings at all?!

"In the end he didn't manage take your life. Considering that he was Kira that's a success already"

"You are wrong. He took my life. I killed myself for him. I am going to die soon because of that heartless bastard!"

That's right. Misa committed suicide and then came back with the Life Note. But now...why is she saying that she is going to die? Maybe she is afraid to receive a death sentence for her crimes...

"I can speak to the others. Executions are not our favorite thing"

"That's not it. Switching your eyes with a Reaper halves your lifespan. I did that three times already. I have only few years left"

I don't know how to answer back. I came here seeking answers and all I got are more questions. Knowing me, I could do the same thing for L. I thought that in my life I suffered great pains but, honestly, life has infinite ways to beat you.

"Do you know what's the worst part of it Reel?"

"..."

"I still love him. He broke my heart and still...I am crying for his death. I feel so stupid"

"That makes you human Misa. Love is the most important part of us. Being able to love is what makes you better than him"

The girl sighs and finally manages to calm down.

"You are lucky. I wish I could know how it feels to be loved for once in my life"

"I know"

"Reel... I know this won't make up for all the bad things I have done. But I need to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Where are the notebooks?"

"I cannot tell you this Misa"

"Did you find them?"

"Misa I cannot-"

"I passed the property of the notebooks to Light. After his death, Ryuk must have taken the Death Note back to his world. But Light hid the Life Note, and it still has to be somewhere in Tokyo, because Ryuk is not attached to it in the same way he is with a Death Note"

Cold shivers run through my spine. If Misa is telling me all this now it means only one thing.

We left out some details.

"He planned to be killed, Reel"


	29. Do I wanna know?

**Hi all! Slowing down for Xmas holidays...but one more chappy is ready!**

 **Also. I published the preview of a prequel to Irish Reel ( Chasing Game), and a new story for Wolf's Rain section (Oblivion). I know that Wolf's Rain is not that recent and the section has not many readers but it's a great anime and I felt like writing ****something.**

 **Back to IRR. Hope you enjoy! Pls R &R, everyone appreciates some cheering㈴2**

* * *

 _So have you got the guts?_

 _Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts_

 _Simmer down and pucker up_

 _I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you_

 __Arctic Monkeys__

* * *

\- Miheal PoV -

"Uncle that's so cooool! What are you dressed like?!"

"The phantom of the opera"

"What is it?"

"The protagonist of a gothic nover by French writer Gaston Leroux"

"Uhm. Never heard about it but it's so damn cool"

"Thanks Raye, your costume is amazing too"

I smile messing up the already untamable hair of the little elfin. The costume is perfect for him, he definitely looks like a badass leprechaun.

"Can we go do treat or trick now?!"

"Ohi Candy why didn't you dress up?"

"Who cares I just want to get some sweets!"

"You won't receive many if you are not dressed up"

The little kid rolls her eyes in total annoyance and thows a white sheet over her head to make me stop complaining.

Definitely, she is taking L's worst habits. At least Anna forces her to wear decent clothes every morning. Right now she is wearing a light blue dress that matches with her eyes. Not that Candy complains about wearing such things, she just doesn't give a shit. She could be wearing her pajamas and that would the same.

"Ahaha! What a pity seems like that the ghost costume is already taken!"

Layla joins us and laughs a little looking at Candy.

She must be veteran in this sort of things. Despite the classic choice, she really rised the level.

She picked a fine white dress, full of lace and pearls. And turned it to a mass of dirty tatters. She even managed to make her porcelain skin look even paler and her platinum hair look even whiter.

I can't tell if she is scary or beautiful. Maybe both.

Quietly she grabs Candy's hand and studies the child.

Then she raids the room and take off the closet a pair of red shoes and red ribbons.

I study Layla as she tries to fix the girl's hair in two low pigtails.

"Aaah! Dorothy! That's brilliant!"

Layla gives me her 'I know' smile and leads the girl back to us.

"Can we go now?! I want some chocolate!"

"Candy you are worse than me and you father put together you know that?!"

Sighing I pass her a chocolate bar and return her giggly grin.

"Thanks uncle Mello"

"You welcome kid. Now quit waisting time and let's go get something better than that"

"Yup... But I mean, for taking us out. Granny used to that because mom was always locked up in her room at Halloween"

"...It's not a problem sweetie. Reach you brother and start annoying some Japanese now"

Candy runs behind her brother and I stay far enough to keep an eye on them and maybe enjoy this sort of date with Layla. In the end it was not that easy to figure out how to go out alone with her without making a mountain out of a mole hill. Fortunately Nate is never going to wear a costume and do something as crazy as walking around the city at night.

Bless Halloween. As I think so Layla pulls my sleeve to have my attention and signs something.

 _Why L and Anna didn't came?_

 _"_ It's L's birthday"

 _Oh. I didn't buy a present!_

"No worries, give him a cake and he's happy. That's what everyone else did anyway!"

Layla and I laugh at the image of L buried under tons of cakes. I might actually have fun tonight if there wasn't some thought hunting me.

"I think L and Anna are behaving in a strange way. It feels like the case is not closed at all to them... I mean... Why are we still in Japan?"

 _Try to talk to them tomorrow. Now don't think about it_

Layla takes my hand and gives me a reproaching glare.

"Ok ok sorry!"

 _You are not a great expert in romantic dates_

"What the heck, I am a great lover baby!"

 _Really?_

I wish to answer back to her but my words die in my mouth seeing her too close.

Damn, I had other plans. She cannot be screwing up everything like that...or yes?

Suddenly I realize that Layla is laughing at my puzzled face. She was teasing me! That's my part! That is my damn part, she is playing with me...!

 _You tried to kiss me_

"No I didn't. You did"

 _Yes I did_

"UNCLE MELLOOOO!"

Thank God Raye interrupted this. I have no idea how to handle this girl. She just tried to kiss me? What the fuck...why women think in such a twisted way?

"What is it Raye?", I ask kneeling down to listen to the boy in tears.

"People don't give us a thing! Japanese don't celebrate Halloween?!"

Mmh. Maybe not as we do.

"Ok Raye. Listen, we ring the bell together at the next house, is it fine? If they don't give us sweets I shoot them"

I pull the boy on my shoulders and go collect Candy, still shouting at a closed door for some treats. Layla takes her hand once again and we move towards a nice district with small houses.

 _You are good with children_

"I grew up in a orphanage full of little kids, I am used to do this"

 _You are nice with Nate too. Thanks_

"That's different, Nate is my friend. But don't dare telling him so"

 _I know the story. You two are identical_

"What?! Anyway. Candy ring the bell!"

The kids rings and a young girl opens the door.

I feel cold sweat running down my spine.

I recognize this face, Sayu Yagami. Kira's sister.

How could I have been so stupid to ring at the door of the girl I once kidnapped?!

"TRICK OR TREAT?!", Raye and Candy scream cheerfully in unison.

Sayu slowly studies the little kids and then focuses on me. She grew up a lot and earned a sort of grave look on her face.

"I... I go get some candies..."

Somehow, she might have not recognized me. She looked more surprised by the kids than afraid by me, and I know for certain that she hasn't got pleasant memories of her time in America.

Few minutes pass and she comes back with a packet of lollipops.

"Sorry, I didn't expect that anyone would be at the door tonight... I don't eat many candies"

"Thank you miss!", Candy quickly grabs her long awaited prize and inspects the lollipops to pick her favorite taste.

Layla bows with a big smile and I turn around as fast as I can. I don't want this girl to remember about me.

Unfortunately, as I am about to walk around the corner, I hear a voice calling my name.

"Mello wait!"

I look at my back trying to find an excuse to leave. But she is back with some chocolate now. Definitely. Women are messed up in the head.

"Thank you for trying to stop Kira. I am sorry for all the terrible things that my brother did. Please accept my apologies"

Stunned. That's quite a proper description of how I feel. The Japanese never informed the Yagami family about Light being Kira. How this girl discovered about it?!

"How do you know that?"

Who cares about protocol. I don't know a thing about it anyway. I ask it plain and simple and I want to know.

"It's not a coincidence that the killings ceased after his death. But...I suspected Light for a long time. I heard him talking alone locked up in his room many many times. Unfortunately my dad believed a lot in him and always dissuaded me... I feel so stupid right now"

That's right. Soichiro was a good man but very blind. It's not strange that he never listened to his own daughter. However... I cannot believe that this girl is asking for forgiveness to me. No matter how you look at it, when I blew up that building I killed Soichiro. Her father. How can she say thank you for that?! Anyway... I cannot just walk away. I owe this this Anna too.

"Sayu. I don't think you fully realize what I've done. I was the one that kill-"

"IT WAS LIGHT!"

Astonished by the anger in her voice I don't reply. I just remain silent and hold Raye a bit tighter to ressure him. The last thing I need is to have Kira's sister to scare the hell out of the kid.

"Light lied to everyone. It's because of him that my father died, he gave his all to catch Kira. And so you did. When my father died it was Light's fault. Now I understand it all and I can say it for sure"

"What made you change your mind? Aizawa told you that Light died trying to stop Kira. That's a realistic alternative..."

"I found a notebook. I didn't say a thing to the police because I was scared. But this explains everything to me. Let me help"


	30. Nothing else matters

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

 _All these words I don't just say_

 _And nothing else matters_

 __Metallica__

* * *

\- L PoV -

It's just like playing Tetris. Once that I put one in place another appears from nowhere and I must make some room out of nowhere.

"Just leave that one on the table L!"

"Candy is going to eat it on the spot if I do. There must be a way to put this away..."

"You cannot stuck ten cakes in a fridge and she has to learn that there are some rules she has to follow"

I guess it's strange to hear Anna, of all people, saying that. Apparently the only rules she knows apply to food, style and homework.

"Look! I made it"

"Wow. That's a great way to use a IQ of 170. Congratulations"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"I had to"

Laughing I close the fridge and face my noisy wife. I already know what she is thinking about.

"Do not dare make any of my presents disappear"

"Seriously, you received ten cakes. People shall get more creative!"

"One of this is yours Anna. Anyway, it means that I received ten good presents!"

Anna rolls her eyes and drags me out of the kitchen.

"So, how do you want to celebrate your birthday?"

"I guess today you cannot refuse any suggestion I make, is it correct?"

Anna stops midway and turns around to glare at me. She definitely realized that the time has come for my revenge.

"L...not really every every everything you know..."

"It's my birthday. You cannot turn me down"

"Oooook...what is it"

I thinked through this for awhile, and I am 100% sure that Anna is not expecting something so strange. I am quite certain that she is not expecting anything in particular, but this time I absolutely know I can anger up quite a lot if want to be really mean.

Trying to hide a grin I lead her to the bedroom and make her sit.

"L. Please... I am actually scared. What is it?!"

"Japan is a really interesting place don't you think? Full of history, ancient rituals, beautiful art..."

"...L...?"

"Think about Ikebana, Sumi-e, Chanoyu,...", I keep talking and as I do so I retrieve a box I ordered online few days ago and hid carefully to not ruin the fun.

As expected, at the view of the white box she gets obviously nervous.

Perfect.

To be even more mean I move at the pace of a snail, knowing that she can't wait to know what's inside.

"Get to the point! What is that?!"

"Do you know that in Japan from 1400 to 1700 the local police and Samurai began to use ropes as a form of imprisonment? Even today, police in Japan carry a bundle of hemp rope in the trunks of police cars in case they need it..."

Anna's expression is definitely worth a little research on Japanese culture.

As I open the box to unveil its content, I feel her gaze locked on the object I hold in my hands. Maybe she has finally figured out what I am talking about.

"NO. No no no! Forget about ropes!"

"Asanawa"

"Who cares abot the name! You cannot tie me up like a salami just because I handcuffed you!"

"You shall be more respectful of other cultures. Kinbaku is highly valued in contemporary art. I believe it has a great aesthetic power", I reply casually, playing with the cord.

"Oh, well. You are not exactly an aesthete..."

"Are you sure?" I stare at Anna and slowly I bow to whisper in her ear. "I have always been able to recognize beauty when I saw it, love. And each time I ended up owning it"

"...that's a low blow"

Smiling I notice that Anna's face relaxed a little. It's not that difficult to earn her approval at times. That's good, I don't want to force her, but I still have to make sure that she doesn't enjoy Kinbaku too much. This is still supposed to be a punishment... I don't plan to be asked for an encore.

"So...do you intend to remain dressed or what?"

"Tell me in detail what are you going to do first"

"Considering that you are a top ranked criminal I suggest to start with renkou tejou shibari, namely prisoner handcuff binding"

"You seriously studied this! When did you find the time?!"

Despite the complaints Anna takes off her dress and thrust her arms towards me. Given her good disposition I'd better avoid saying that all I studied are a couple of techniques. I just have to hope that she won't ask to be hanged upside down.

"Behind your back. I don't want my criminal to escape using her teeth to cut the asanawa"

Anna rolls her eyes and turns around. However, I am quite certain that I glimpsed a little smile on her face just a moment before she gave me her back. Nonchalantly, as I bind her arms I look at the mirror on the side wall. She is definitely grinning. In the end she is actually enjoying my little revenge.

"Tight?"

"Not at all"

"Umh. Then I shall try doing this..."

"AAH! TIGHT ENOUGH!"

"Perfect", I state satisfied as I kiss her neck.

"What's the next part?!", she giggles.

Without bothering to answer, I cup her breasts and continue kissing her. There's nothing wrong in making her wait a little.

"L...this is cruel...", she complains as I give no sign to proceed. Instead I focus on kissing her back, her lobes, and never stop stroking her chest. She made me wait enough last time to not have the right to complain anymore.

Honestly, if I wasn't doing this to give her a payback I wouldn't think twice about moving to the next level asap. Despite what I expected, this is indeed very arausing.

"How long do plan to turture me?"

"ANNA! L! OPEN UP NOW!"

Startled by the sudden shouting we both jump and stare at each other.

Seriously, why?! I want to go back home.

"Can we ignore him?"

"I didn't hear a thing. Now go back to those ropes"

Chuckling we lie down in bed and get back to business.

"YOU FUCKERS DO NOT IGNOR ME! THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER!"

"Awwww...no"

Anna surely recognized the voice as well. There are not many persons so inclined to curse in the HQ.

"Mello was not supposed to be on a date with Layla?"

"Maybe she turned him down and now he's in a bad mood"

"Nah. Unlikely"

I sigh and untie Anna's arms. Better for him if it's something really really important. I cannot propose Anna to repeat the experience, or she is going to tease me forever.

"OPEN UP OR I BREAK DOWN THE DOOR! I SWEAR IT! SERIOUSLY L, I AM ANGRY AS HELL ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD!"

The last part gives me the resolve to march to the door and face the blond fury. I have no idea about what I could possibly have done to anger up Mello like this, but certainly he has to learn some self control.

"What's going on Mihael?!", I ask annoyed.

"Oh! Finally. We need to talk mate", he answers cheerfully.

Stunned I look at the smiling boy still dressed up in his Halloween costume. I was prepared for his murderous version, not a friendly chat.

"Are you bipolar now?"

"I had to get you to the door. Anyway...Sayu Yagami is in the control room with a white notebook. I guess you shall get downstairs"


	31. Resistance

_If we live a life in fear_

 _I'll wait a thousand years_

 _Just to see you smile again_

 _Kill your prayers for love and peace_

 _You'll wake the thought police_

 __Muse__

* * *

\- Anna PoV -

_ _20 December 2011_ _

Only few days and will be Christmas. Tokyo is full of lights and decorations. Even snow fell to make everything look more shiny and beautiful.

I shall be with my kids today, preparing Santa's list, baking biscuits. Instead I am here, hidden in the cold.

The metallic sound from my left makes me shiver and I observe the young man by my side loading the rifle.

I rise an hand and I resist the urge to move his hair from his eyes. All I do is strocking his cheek to get his attention.

"L...do you really have to do this?", I whisper as low I can.

"We must try to arrest him. We all agreed on that point. If he is going to do something unexpected we are prepared"

I nod to him and make up my mind for what is about to happen.

This time I want to see. This time must be the real end.

[...]

_ _31 October 2011_ _

Reluctantly, after fifty minutes, I went downstairs. By now I lost any hope to properly celebrate L's birthday. Once again.

I peak in the control room and see a Japanese girl talking to L, Mello, Near and Aizawa.

Strange thing that they all gathered together to speak with a woman. Well, this is no random woman. This is Kira's sister.

"Anna. Please come in"

I nod to Aizawa, who apparenlty ran here from home without bothering to change his clothes. This is the first time I see him dressed casually. He's definitely not the kind of man used to wear sweatpants if not in his own house.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sayu Yagami"

"I know who you are", I answer stiff. "You are Kira's sister. I am L's wife. Someone tell me why she is here before I snap"

"She found this. We suppose Light broke in his old house and hid it before the arrest", L says passing me a white notebook. "Is it the same one you lost?"

Horrified, I turn the pages of the Life Note I used to own. It was so immaculate and innocent last year. And now... I see hundreds and hundreds of names in it. Hundreds and hundreds of people that were killed, revived and killed again just to follow a sick ideal.

"L. We need the last piece of paper that Light used"

"I asked Aizawa to bring it here"

I notice the bloody piece of paper on the table and I move it closer.

Quickly I turn the pages once again and finally I find what I was looking for for. A cut off page.

I study the edges and they match perfectly with the piece where Light wrote his name.

"Misa was right", I sigh looking at L.

"Yes, this is the final proof. Together with the Life Note we also found some loose pages. Maybe from the Death Note"

L looks anything but surprised. Probably he already checked out and simply wanted to let me see the truth with my own eyes.

"What are you talking about?", asks Aizawa.

I rise my gaze up from the Life Note and notice the lost expression of the Japanese.

But he's not the only one who clearly expects an explanation.

Mello is staring at me with his arms folded and Near is torturing a hair lock with a dark face.

"Misa suggested me a quite unpleasant possibility. She claims that Light might have written his name on a page of the Life Note right before dying"

"When did she say this?", Mello hisses from behind his teeth.

"Ten days ago", I confess. "We have twenty days left before he's back"

[...]

_ _20 December 2011_ _

"LIGHT YAGAMI! FREEZE!"

As if a cold shower just hit him, the man stops laughing and looks around.

Fourty days after his death, which occurred for the second time on the 11th of October, he came back to this world once again. In the same place where L shoot him down, in the same place where he was supposed to be gone forever. In the same place we were waiting for him.

Aizawa ordered his agents to wait in every corner, in every car parked on the side of the street. Not a single move Light makes can be lost.

"So you realized which was my real plan. I understand..."

Eyes filled with pure hatred move between the three persons standing in front of him.

_All agents surround him. He must not escape_

"Received, Near"

Slowly the Japanese agents move around Light and close every way out.

Despite the situation, he doesn't seem to bother.

"How"

"Misa. She figured out everything. And Sayu. She found the notebook and gave it to me", explains Mihael in short.

"MISA?! How could that idiot have figured out my plan?!"

"That idiot apparently is smarter than you, asshole. Now do us all a favor and die behind bars"

"GO TO HELL MELLO!"

For once, Mihael does not give in to provocations. He just stays still and observes Light being handcuffed and dragged away. Without a single complaint, without a sign of resistance.

Only when Matsuda and Ide are about to pull him on the armored truck he turns around and speaks once again.

"There is only one last thing I don't understand", he says looking at L. "Who bringed you back?"

Light doesn't move a muscle, waiting for an answer, and the agents do not try to force him in the truck. The delirious man we saw lately seems to be gone. He returned to be the cold perfect calculator. But powerless as any other human being.

Few moments later, L lowers the rifle and speaks.

"Why should I answer you? You killed me. You killed my father. You killed so many people I cared about. What makes you think that I am going to tell you who I had left?"

"I want to know who really defeated me", Light replies with a murderous face.

I feel a heavy silence fall in the small crowded street. Even if no body dares to look this way, everyone here knows that Light is talking about me.

Without realizing it I started walking. Not walking away, but for once walking to the front raw.

When I finally reach L I stop and stand beside him.

I face up the man that used to be Kira, the monster, the God.

All his hatred now is focused on me. Anyone taking a step forward had to be the one he was looking for.

And I don't care.

I take L's hand and wait to see Light disappear in the truck.

This time it's really finished.

We are free.


	32. For a better day

\- Anna PoV -

I smell the sweet scent of chocolate and pears coming out of the oven. Great job Anna.

"Nate is going to puke!", L jokes from behind me, trying to steal some cream from the cake topping.

"Hands off this!", I yell. "Anyway I saw Nate eating chocolate yesterday. I am 100% sure he won't puke. He simply eats in a bit healthier way than you, L"

"What a shame. Means I have to share this"

"Yes you have. Aizawa and his family are coming too, that's why I insisted in staying in Japan for Christmas...", I announce with a smirk, "...you better behave dear"

L stares at me with a puzzled face.

"Don't make that face. I want you to eat properly and sit properly. And wear something that is not a white shirt or jeans"

As expected L roll his eyes and glares at me. I could have asked him to dress like St. Claus and it would have been easier.

"I was joking!", I quickly assure him ruffling his hair.

He laughs and steals some cream from the cake.

"Thank God. In the end you invited Aizawa or not?"

The doorbell rings in answer to my husband.

"Please don't be angry!", I plea with a small voice.

I know L is not the social type but I cannot remember the last time I celebrated Christmas properly. All I want is to spend some happy time with the people I care about. Without my mum and Watari it would be too sad. And considering that Aizawa spent more time with us rather than with his family this year, is not that strange that Eriko wants to meet us. Honestly, I expected her to prefer spending some time alone with her husband, but she sounded so happy on the phone when I gave the invitation. I am curious to finally meet that woman. She has to be a tough one.

"I am not angry. I am little scared by Eriko though... I'm afraid she might want to take revenge on us for keeping Aizawa in the Usa all these months", L jokes as I drag him to the door with a big smile. I didn't expect him to accept so easily.

Somehow he and Aizawa get along very well now. This makes me happier than everything else. Considering all the people we lost because of Kira, a friend is definitely a beautiful unexpected outcome.

"Merry Christmas!" I yell with a piercing voice and hug Aizawa. I feel very Misa Misa style right now, but I don't care. I am happy. It's just a dinner but it's so out of the ordinary to me that it feels like a miracle. Actually, I think we never had a party before. Not even when we wed.

That's right. Simple things. This is one of the things Watari whised for us. I suppose the old man would be happy if he was still here.

"Hi guys. This is Eriko. She stressed me for three days non stop to decide what present to buy you. Please say you like it or she is going to kill me!", says Aizawa in a outmost serious tone.

I chuckle and peep inside the box the woman is holding. As usual, everyone thinks only about L.

"Strawberry shortcake!", he exults with the stupid face he always makes in front of his favorite food. Seriously, I still have to figure out how he can regress to a preschooler child level when he sees some sugar. He's not even ashamed about it. Maybe he doesn't realize how silly he is at times.

"I guess Shuichi advised me well!", laughs Eriko. "Nice to meet you!"

We shake hands and I observe Aizawa's kids running to play with Candy and Raye. Yay. They will keep them busy.

"Come in", I say leading hesitantly the couple to the small living room of the safe house. I don't have the slightest idea of how to treat guests considering I never had any, but usually in tv shows they do something like this...

"Want some cake Anna?!"

"What?!" I turn around and see L chewing a strawberry. "L! You didn't even wait to sit down!"

"You said I didn't have to eat or sit properly!"

"But at least wait to have a plate and a fork!"

"Strawberries don't need to be eaten with a plate and a fork"

"Not if they are stuffed inside a damn cake!"

"This one was on top...it doesn't count!"

"It does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO SHOUTING FOR?!", barks Miheal popping out from behind the door.

I blush and stop arguing remembering too late that Eriko is here too.

Damn. She is going to think that we are nuts and never talk to us ever again!

I glipse at the woman and notice that she is muffling her laughter with the sleeve.

"Ahaha! Sorry! Shuichi was right saying that you are funny!", she says.

Thank God. She was informed in advance that we not all right in the head.

"This is Mihael. And they are Nate and Layla", I say pointing my finger at the white heads on the coach.

"Hi everyone"

"EHY WAIT! If they gave you their present already, I pretend to open mine too!"

I roll my eyes as Miheal complains and steals another strawberry. Not content with that, he even opens a chocolate bar and squashes the fruit on it. Obviously L pops his eyes out at this great idea and mimics the blondie.

"You are disgusting guys. Sincerely"

"Thanks. I pretend to see my present now sweety!"

I can't avoid to laugh at Mello and go grab the shiny packets from under the Christmas tree.

"Here!", I giggle tossing around the presents, starting from Aizawa.

"Why him first?!"

"Because he's a guest! Now shut up or I don't give you anything Mello!"

"ICE QUEEN!"

"PROM QUEEN!"

"E-hem... Thanks?", says the other man looking at his present with a shoked face.

"Cruz always keeps his word...Please tell me you like it Eriko!"

The woman takes the necklace and studies it with her mouth dropped open.

"This can't be real! Is it real?! Please tell me it's real!"

"Blue diamond yes... I thought blue would look good on you..."

"THIS IS AWESOME! SO DAMN FUCKING AWESOME!", she screams jumping like a little kid.

"I'm glad you like it"

"And you made me buy a cake?! You are an idiot!"

"OUCH!"

I laugh seeing Aizawa being punched so nonchalantly. He didn't lie whan he said that Eriko was dangerous.

"Now Nate and Layla!"

I sit and wait for the simblings to tear apart the present paper.

"Ahahaha! I guess this is L's idea!", says the boy in an unusually cheerful way.

"10000 white pieces. You are going to take a while to complete this puzzle Nate"

"I will use a chronometer and let you know"

"BAH, GO PLAYING WITH THE KIDS! NOW GIMME MINE MINE MINE!"

I sigh and finally pass the smallest box to Mihael.

"You can be really childish you know Mello? You are incredibly annoying when you want-"

Nate stops talking seeing Mihael's reaction.

I left him for last on purpose. But now I am a little scared...

"Do...do you like it?"

I bite my lips and wait for blondie to answer back. Silence is never a good sign with this guy.

He's slowly twiddling the silver cross and the tiny red beads without saying a thing. To me it seems that he's not even breathing at all.

"I asked Aizawa to give me what remained of it and we had it fixed. Most of it was melted by the fire but the cross didn't...MELLO?! No no no don't cry!"

I rush to hug my friend and look at Nate hoping to receive some support. I thought that the rosary meant something to Miheal. He was always wearing it and considering that he looks anything but a religious guy, but...I didn't expect this! I've never seen Mihael cry before. And considering the scared expression Nate has depicted on his face I suppose that I ain't the only one.

"I... I am sorry... I should have bought a normal present... I just thought you liked this...!"

"Thanks Anna!"

I hold back a groan as he squeezes me in a bone breaking hug.

"You like it?"

I don't think Miheal is going to explain the tears but at least I want to make sure I did nothing bad.

"Yes! It looks as new! Thank you!"

"You welcome blondie", I sigh relieved.

"Can we give you our present?", he replies, now with an embarassed grin.

"Erh... Ok..."

"Nate take 'em out!"

I smile observing the other one rushing to do as ordered. Sure thing Nate is still shocked by what happened a moment ago.

"Here" he says with a trembling voice, passing me a small flat packet.

I study my little present and try to figure out its content fingering the envelope.

"Open it!"

Without a second thought I destroy the red envelope and find two plain white plastic cards in it.

I pass one to L and turn to face again the two boys. "What are these?"

"Nate you do the talk"

"W-what? Why me?!"

"It's your duty"

"I am not good at this!"

"Listen up dwarf I just cried in front of six persons quit whining and do it!"

Nate frawns and stares at the floor trying to find the resolve to explain the meaning behind the plastic rectangles.

"We thought that...maybe...well..."

"NATE! JUST SAY IT!"

"Ok ok! These are the keys of the headquarters"

Keys of the headquarters? He must mean his headquarters. I mean...L's?

I look at my husband and try to decode his expression.

"Why?" Ouch. He used the neutral tone.

"We... We wish that..."

"Nate you really suck at doing speeches!", Mihael blurts. "We want L to be L again! Don't dare refuse because we won't accept to be turned down!"

A strange silence follows Mihael's words. I can't believe that he and Nate sit together to discuss about that. And eventually DID something like this.

I check again on L, waiting for him to say something. Maybe this is going to be even more awkward than the rosary moment.

"I'm sorry I cannot go back doing that. I don't have it in me anymore"

I knew it. Deluded I put the card on the table and avoid looking at Nate or Mihael. My happy party is screwed up. I know how difficult it must have been for them to ask such a thing. Sure thing they expected a different reaction, but we cannot be grateful for what they did.

"Liar. You can lie to yourself and you can lie to us, but we are not going to let you get away with that"

Stunned I find the resolve to rise my gaze. I can't believe that Nate was the one speaking.

"Nate..."

"Shut up! Just because you are not using your name it doesn't mean that you are doing something different than before. Just admit it, these months you did much more as Deneuve than I did as L. That's ridiculous"

"It's not the same thing Nate..."

"Explain then"

"I... I..."

Indeed. If an L unable to answer back is not awkward I don't know what is.

"Listen up. I cannot take action. I couldn't save my own sister, I arrested Light just because Mello helped me, we all know that. I can't do anything alone, I feel worthless, I don't want to continue like this anymore"

We all look at Nate. He resigned?! He really resigned?

"And, if I take his place I will end up dead in no time. If he's a lazy sloth I am a kamikaze"

Great. Now Mello too.

I sigh with my head in my hands.

I know that L is never going to be happy to go back being _L_.

And I don't want him to go back doing that either.

I don't want us to hide behind a computer anymore. I don't want to stay at home, waiting months for him to come back fearing that he's going to die. I don't want the world to judge every single breath he takes, expecting that he is a tool with no fears, no worries and no feelings at all.

That's it.

I, me, Anna, received a card too. They consider me part of this. I can speak my mind.

"No. We all should just give up this nonsense. No one should take on that role. No human being should be immolated to represent justice. One thing is to solve cases and another is to be a Guinea pig. I forbid it"

"We know that", Mihael smiles at me. "I have no idea how L did what he did for so long all alone but that's crazy. We gave you those cards because we want to make a proposal"

"Actually this idea comes from Aizawa. We are too stubborn to sit at a table and discuss such things, even if I know you imagined so"

I let out a small smile and let the two proud idiots say what they have to say. Maybe I underestimated their present if the idea comes from Aizawa. Socially speaking, he is the smartest person in this room.

"We want you two to team up with us. I must admit I had some fun lately, despite the annoying dwarf here"

"Same here, despite this idiot hitting on my sister. Sharing the load sounds like a nice solution to you?"

I can't believe this. Mihael and Near proposing to team up? On the long term?! There were more chances to have the sun starting to move around Earth.

"You are saying that... you want to build up a team using my name?"

"Yes, L. I can take care of the coordination and back office part, Mello can have fun doing the dirty job, Anna takes the IT part and you take the field work"

"This is a rockin' gig. If you decline I won't speak to you ever again! If I am ok with working with Nate you must -"

"Fine!", L finally says in laughter. "Sounds like a good compromise"

I let out a small scream as Miheal jumps to L's neck and they almost fall on the floor.

"GOOD BOY! I KNEW THAT YOU WERE NOT GOING TO LET ME DOWN!"

"OUCH! Let go of me!"

"ADMIT IT! Admit it's a fucking awesome present!"

"Best Christmas present I ever received after my son", I admit after receiving another bone breaking hug.

"We know that!"

"Thanks guys. I love you", I finally breathe out.

* * *

 **Hi all! This is the end. Thank you all for reading! I apologize because I wanted to write the final chapter before all the Christmas mood was gone and failed... Hope you can forgive me ㈴2㈴2 Pls read and review.**


End file.
